Os Mistérios de Londres
by Silverghost
Summary: UA com os marotos Entre os becos escuros e os salões aristocratas da sombria Londres do início do século XX, intrigas se sucedem por ambição e vingança. Ao menos até que um certo par de olhos verdes entre na história... COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Vocês não acharam que iam se livrar de mim, não é? Sabe, eu geralmente cumpro o que prometo. Além disso, eu estava cansada de ver o Rabicho sempre salvar seu rabo. Então, cá estou eu novamente, dessa vez para escrever um UA, como prometi ao fim de Hades.

Para quem não sabe o que é UA, essa sigla significa Universo Alternativo. Ou seja, eu posso fazer as coisas sem seguir aquele roteiro pré-estabelecido sobre os marotos, no qual todo mundo já sabe o final. Ou seja,... Rabicho **NÃO** salva seu rabo, os Potter vivem para criar seu filho, Sirius vive livre, leve e solto...

Acontece que eu decidi brincar também com uma outra história que conheci graças a um trabalho da faculdade. Para fazer isso, eu tive que sacrificar alguns pontos de Harry Potter. Ou seja, nada de Hogwarts, nem de magia. Mas isso não deixa a história menos interessante, acreditem. Na verdade, eu estou adorando o rumo que essa fic tem tomado...

A história a que me refiro é "_Os mistérios de Londres_" ou "_As aventuras de Rocambole_", do Visconde Ponson du Terrail, sucesso na França e no Brasil, em 1857. Eu não cheguei a ler os livros da série, porque ele é, simplesmente, uma raridade... Além de que eu teria que aprender francês para isso... Mas conheço muitos dos trechos por causa da minha pesquisa. Pesquisa, aliás, que me rendeu nota máxima em História da Comunicação.

Além disso, como eu já disse, essa fic é uma brincadeira, onde vou homenagear alguns dos melhores livros e filmes que li e assisti nesses dezoito anos de vida (por sinal, o prólogo já é uma referência a um filme recente... alguém adivinha qual?). Não fiz, dessa vez, nenhuma pesquisa histórica para escrever, deixei a coisa correr solta mesmo. Vocês terão muitas surpresas, a começar pelo "herói" da história... Ou devo dizer anti-herói?

Vejamos, o que mais posso dizer... Eu ousei um pouquinho mais nessa fic, por isso aumentei a classificação etária dela. Não que eu tenha colocado algum NC-17 da vida, mas eu deixei um bocado de coisas para a imaginação de vocês completar.

Só um último conselho. Os primeiros capítulos podem parecer meio chatos e confusos, mas é porque a primeira parte é uma introdução aos personagens. A história está dividida em seis partes e tem 20 capítulos. Eu farei o possível para colocar pelo menos um por semana. E, lembrem-se, eu não estou seguindo ponto por ponto da tia Rowling. Bem, só o que posso fazer agora é torcer para que gostem do resultado final...

À espera de comentários,

Silverghost.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Essa é uma época diferente. O novo convive com o antigo, as armas brancas começam a ser substituídas por armas de fogo. A sociedade, como há tempos conhecemos, vive uma grande mudança, visível mesmo aos menos sensíveis.

São como dois mundos paralelos... À Londres elegante e repleta de luz, salões de cortesãos, de risos e champagne, sobrepõe-se uma outra Londres, sombria, úmida, cheia de ratos e feita de docas.

Esse é um terreno fértil para intrigas das mais variadas. Especialmente quando uma jóia inestimável está na berlinda. Pois, por trás de sua bela fachada, Londres esconde inúmeros segredos...

Enquanto assim pensa, um jovem rapaz caminha pelas margens do Tâmisa. Fora ali que tudo começara e seria ali também que acabaria. As águas turvas do rio tinham sido sua muda testemunha. Ele fechou os olhos, pensando nos olhos verdes da ex-noviça. Se tudo desse certo, naquela mesma noite, eles se reencontrariam.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Eu realmente preciso repetir isso? Ai, ai... Como eu gostaria que eles fossem meus. Infelizmente não são. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e todos os outros personagens que aparecem nessa fic não pertencem a mim. Aliás, o enredo é uma adaptação de trechos que li de "As aventuras de Rocambole". Sobrou alguma coisa que eu possa reivindicar como minha? Bem... Acho que me cabe a primazia em juntar esses elementos para criar essa história. E talvez a idéia da noviça... E da jóia... Mas isso vocês só vão saber mais para frente. É isso aí, respeitem o que é dos outros! Use e abuse, mas dê os créditos, ok? No fim da fic eu vou dizer em quais livros e filmes eu me inspirei para escrever cada capítulo. Até lá, usem a imaginação e tentem adivinhar. Quem acertar ganha o capítulo seguinte antes de todo mundo!


	2. Às margens do Tâmisa

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Primeira Parte: Becos escuros_

**Capítulo 01 - Às margens do Tâmisa****

* * *

**

****

- Silêncio, moços! Acabai com essas cantigas terríveis. Já estamos todos com dor de cabeça suficiente por conta da bebida, não é necessário que vocês a aumentem com suas vozes bêbadas.

- Oras, Rosmerta... – um dos rapazes segura pela cintura a mulher que se aproximou – Não seja má conosco. Vinho! Vinho! Tragas mais vinho, taverneira, não vês que nossos copos já estão vazios e as garrafas que nos trouxe estão quebradas?

A taverna já estaria fechada, não fossem aqueles senhores. A noite já caíra há muito; ali perto, o murmurejar constante das águas do rio Tâmisa soava como um sonâmbulo. Por trás do balcão, um garoto de pouco mais de dez anos observava, divertido, os quatro rapazes que bebiam, falavam palavrões e tentavam inutilmente agarrar a grande madame Rosmerta, sua patroa.

- Bem, se não temos mulheres, nem vinho, contemos uma daquelas histórias sanguinolentas, um daqueles contos fantásticos que servem para assustar as crianças incautas em seus quartos escuros.

- Uma história medonha, não, Vincent? – falou um moço pálido que às palavras do amigo erguera a cabeça ruiva – Pois bem, contarei uma história. Com essa podereis tremer à vontade, não é um conto, mas uma lembrança do passado.

- Avery, Avery! Aí vens com teus sonhos!

- Conta! – outro dos rapazes pediu.

- Pois bem. Já ouviram falar de uma misteriosa e temida associação cujo chefe só age na sombra e transmite suas ordens através de um lugar tenente, uma sociedade sempre empenhada em operações que podem resultar em coisas fabulosas?

- Eu sei do que tu falas. – Gregori, outro dos rapazes, olhou sinistramente – O clube dos valetes de copas.

Todos pareceram se encolher a menção desse nome. O garoto debruçou-se ainda mais no balcão, buscando ouvir mais. Rosmerta sumira na adega, ela certamente não reclamaria.

- Eu participei de algumas das reuniões dessa sociedade. – Avery continuou – Foi lá que conheci alguns dos mais nobres senhores de nosso império. Inclusive o velho Karkaroff, com cuja filha estou comprometido. Todos sócios dessa confraria participam de tais reuniões encapuzados, sem conhecer um a identidade do outro, nos subterrâneos de casas labirínticas. Eles são recrutados nos meios mais diversos: artistas, lacaios, antigos militares, velhos trabalhadores de vida misteriosa e aparência misteriosa, estrangeiros exóticos...

- Mas se estão sempre encapuzados, como conheceu Karkaroff?

- Eu fui designado para uma missão ao lado dele. Mas deixem-me continuar para que saibam como conquistei sua confiança e também a mão da filha... Além da fortuna que um dia ela herdará. Já ouviram falar numa jóia chamada "coração de dragão"?

Passos puderam ser ouvidos fora do estabelecimento, mas ninguém deu atenção a isso. Estavam todos por demais atentos às palavras de Avery. Todos conheciam o clube dos valetes de copas por histórias, mas nunca tinham conhecido ninguém que tivesse participado de tal sociedade.

- Dizem que essa jóia pertenceu no passado à casa real dos Tudor. Mas sumiu dos anais reais a mais tempo do que os cortesãos que conhecem sua história podem se lembrar. Foi um presente de um rajá indiano a uma das grandes rainhas do passado... Um rubi, do tamanho de um punho fechado, incrustado numa gargantilha de ouro branco, cercado por outros pequenos rubis. O rajá que o deu afirmou que o rubi era, na verdade, o coração de um dragão cristalizado, um dragão de verdade, que fora abatido em suas terras por algum de seus antepassados.

- Mas ela realmente existiu? – outro dos rapazes perguntou.

- Ao que tudo indica, Rodolfo, sim, ela existiu. Foi a conclusão a qual chegamos, eu e Karkaroff. Pesquisamos muito sobre o assunto até encontrar indícios de que a jóia teria sido dada a um fiel servidor da corte, melhor ainda, a um amante da rainha. Ela mandou apagar os registros que existiam sobre o rubi. Dizem inclusive que ela teve uma filha bastarda com esse amante. Provavelmente, a jóia foi passada para a menina e agora está numa dessas famílias tradicionais que vivem por aí.

- Mas essa não é a parte mais interessante da história. Dizem que a jóia foi amaldiçoada. Que traria a morte àqueles que a possuíssem. Enquanto pesquisávamos, tentando descobrir com quem ela estaria, fatos estranhos ocorreram comigo e com o senhor Karkaroff. Tão estranhos que acabamos desistindo da busca há pouco mais de um mês, depois de quase morrermos.

- Do que está falando, Avery?

Nesse momento, a porta da taverna se abriu. Antes que Avery, com os olhos injetados pelo álcool pudesse completar sua história, ele desabou molemente no chão. No meio da testa, um furo certeiro e letal cuspia sangue.

Todos os convivas viraram-se para os recém-chegados; até mesmo Rosmerta apareceu para descobrir que barulho fora aquele. Dois homens estavam parados no umbral, um deles ainda com o braço levantado e o dedo no gatilho de uma pistola.

O que atirara era um rapaz ainda, quinze anos talvez. Tinha o rosto de anjo, com olhos cinzentos como uma tempestade, contrastando com o dourado dos cabelos. O outro era um homem feito. Um elegante chapéu repousava sobre os cabelos negros, combinando com o sorriso sarcástico no belo rosto.

O rapaz ficou na porta, mas o outro entrou, sem se importar com as faces assustadas e até mesmo raivosas do companheiro do morto. Antes de puxar uma cadeira para junto do balcão, o homem virou-se para seu acompanhante.

- Lúcio, por favor, livre-se desse incômodo.

O rapaz virou-se para a noite e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Dois homens encapuzados entraram e logo todos perceberam quem eram eles. Afinal, era deles que se falava até alguns instantes atrás. Membros dos valetes de copas... Avery fora eliminado por falar demais. Enquanto isso, o homem se sentava, tirando suas luvas, observando cuidadosamente o ambiente ao seu redor até pousar os olhos negros no garoto que, surpreso, não se mexera desde que eles tinham entrado.

A risada fria do nobre ecoou na pequena taverna. Ainda que o garoto estivesse surpreso, ele não demonstrava medo. Na verdade, os olhos da criança pareciam irradiar uma estranha determinação, até mesmo uma espécie de desafio.

- Sinto muito pelos transtornos que possamos ter causado essa noite. – a voz calculada do homem cortou o silêncio – Vocês terão sua devida compensação por seu silêncio.

O corpo de Avery saiu, carregado pelos dois encapuzados. Lúcio tirou do bolso um maço de notas ao sinal do homem e jogou sobre a mesa dos companheiros do morto. Em seguida, os dispensou. Apenas Rosmerta, o homem do chapéu e o garoto continuaram no aposento.

- Ele é seu filho? – o moreno perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

- Ela nunca seria minha mãe. – o garoto se adiantou a Rosmerta – Minha mãe era uma nobre que teve a burrice de se apaixonar por um condenado.

Rosmerta confirmou com a cabeça quando os olhos negros do homem a encararam.

- A mãe dele morreu no parto, depois de ter fugido da família. E o pai foi guilhotinado. Como ninguém se interessou em ficar com ele, eu o criei para me ajudar aqui na taverna.

- Bem, então acho que não vai se importar se eu ficar com ele, não é mesmo? A propósito, meu nome é Tom Riddle.

Rosmerta quase caiu para trás, aflita.

- O conde Riddle? Ai, céus, eu...

Um homem daqueles em seu estabelecimento era praticamente um milagre. Ninguém acreditaria se contasse. Tom fez um movimento com a mão e sorriu indulgentemente, voltando-se novamente para o garoto.

- E qual é seu nome, meu garoto?

- Eu não sou uma coisa para que ela possa me dar a você. – ele respondeu em tom de desafio.

- James Potter! Peça desculpas agora mesmo, ele...

- Não se preocupe. – Tom novamente sorriu – Gosto disso, menino. Você é esperto. Mas, me diga, você prefere ficar aqui a servir bêbados a vida inteira em vez de ser meu bem amado sobrinho?

James estreitou os olhos.

- Seu sobrinho?

- Eu simpatizei com você, garoto. Não tenho filhos... E preciso de alguém que continue com meus negócios quando eu me for. E alguma coisa me diz que essa pessoa é você. E, acredite, meus instintos nunca falharam antes.

O garoto cruzou os braços, observando cuidadosamente o homem à sua frente. Embora jovem, James não era tolo; o conde queria alguma coisa dele. Tom voltou a calçar as luvas, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Nunca encontrara ninguém que o desafiasse abertamente a não ser seu irmão. Estava cansado de toda a subserviência de seus servos, precisava de alguém que o ajudasse realmente em seus planos. Precisava de um herdeiro. E aquele garoto tinha o ar inteligente, ousado... Nunca se enganara em seu instinto, sabia que precisava do menino.

- James, é uma oportunidade única. – Rosmerta aproximou-se do filho de criação.

O garoto pareceu pensativo por mais alguns instantes antes de sorrir marotamente.

- Muito bem então. Eu vou com o senhor.

Riddle sorriu. Cuidaria do garoto, dando a ele toda a educação necessária para que, no futuro, pudesse usá-lo como seu braço direito. Alguém em quem pudesse confiar, mas que tivesse uma visão ligeiramente mais apurada do que a dos seus comensais subservientes. James seria a peça que lhe daria enfim a vitória em seus jogos de poder...

* * *

Bem, pessoal, para começo de conversa, eu quero agradecer a todos os comentários. Sabe, às vezes dá vontade até de chorar de alegria. Eu amo vocês, sabiam? É por isso que acabei decidindo postar esse primeiro capítulo hoje em vez de segunda. Mesmo porque, eu não sei se vou ter tempo segunda...

Assim, eu quero mandar grandes beijos para **Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Saky, Kim, Carol Black, Dynha Black, Helena Black** (alguém ja notou quantos Blacks nós temos por aqui? Que família grande, não?), **Je Black, Marina, Lisa Black, G-Lily P, Mirtes, BabI BlacK, Flávia Fernandes, Nina, Juliana,** **Lily Dany Potter, Mah Clarinha, Marcellinha Madden, Ewan Potter, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lily Dragon, Juliana Montez, witches, Lucilla **e todos que leram esse prólogo. Obrigada. E agora, vamos às respostas das perguntas.

Primeiro, a referência do prólogo é o filme "_A liga extraordinária_". Já esse primeiro capítulo faz uma homenagem a um escritor brasileiro do ultra-romantismo e a seu livro de contos. E aí, alguém sabe qual é o livro?

Para quem perguntou, o James começa a história com dez anos. Mas a ação mesmo começa quinze anos depois, quando a turma está com vinte e cinco. O nome da organização secreta, "_O clube dos valetes de copas_" foi tirado dos folhetins de Poison du Terrail (são trinta volumes, um dos quais com esse nome).

O rapaz que acompanha o conde Riddle nesse primeiro capítulo é Lúcio Malfoy. Quanto ao Remo, não se preocupem, ele vai aparecer lá para o meio da fic. E ele vai ter sua dose de desgraça, vai sofrer preconceito, mas, realmente, ele não vai ser um lobisomem. Se eu disser o que ele vai ser, vou entregar a homenagem que faço com ele a um livro que li há muito tempo...

Hum... Qualquer outra pergunta, podem mandar bala. E não deixem de entra no Hades club, temos enquete nova e algumas novidades também que podem deixar alguns de vocês muito felizes!

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	3. O conde Riddle

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Primeira Parte: Becos escuros_

**Capítulo 02 - O Conde Riddle****

* * *

**

****

Nesse ponto da história, é necessário voltar um pouco no passado. Deixemos James e seu novo protetor instalarem-se em elegante palacete numa das ruas mais iluminadas de Londres. É preciso saber quem é o homem que entrou na taverna e com isso mudou a vida do pequeno garoto.

Tom foi criado como órfão durante sua infância, uma infância feita de pequenos delitos que denunciavam aquilo que a criança se tornaria quando grande. Deixando o orfanato, descobriu, por meios que não conhecemos e que não nos importam nesse momento, que tivera como mãe uma tradicional senhora aristocrata do império. Apaixonada por um novo-rico, um burguês, entregara-se a ele e desse romance, surgiu a indesejada criança. O tal burguês não quis assumir a paternidade.

A família Riddle tirou da jovem mãe o filho tão logo ele nasceu. Tom foi mandado para o orfanato e sua mãe nunca soube de seu paradeiro. Aliás, é muito provável que ela nem sequer soubesse que o filho nascera vivo, mas isso são conjecturas que não me cabe fazer, eu apenas transcrevo aqui o que soube dos fatos de ouvir contar.

Em todo caso, a senhora Riddle casou-se, casamento muito bem arranjado. Dessa união ela teve mais um filho, que também se casou, teve uma filha e cedo ficou viúvo. Tom descobriu tudo isso ao deixar o orfanato e encarar o irmão pela primeira vez.

Para surpresa do jovem rapaz, seu irmão dividiu com ele a fortuna que herdara da mãe e até mesmo dera a ele um título de nobreza. Acolheu-o no seio da família com grande alegria. Apenas uma pessoa viu com reservas a "volta do filho pródigo": o marido legítimo de sua mãe, que a aceitara apesar de desonrada pelo pai de Tom.

Esse, Tom não chegou a conhecer. Tudo o que ele descobriu sobre o velho homem, que era seu padrasto, é que seu primeiro nome era Albus. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Não agora, pelo menos. O caso é que, apesar de tudo o que seu irmão fez por ele, ardia em Tom, agora transformado em conde, uma chama funesta; uma chama de ódio, de inveja... de vingança.

Tom não se deteve em apreciar a vida como os velhos aristocratas satisfeitos de suas posses. A raiva corria em suas veias e, com ela, o desejo de poder. Ele só fora aceito na sociedade por causa da boa vontade do irmão. Era hora de se impor por méritos próprios. Para começar, ele deveria arranjar um bom casamento. E seus olhos logo se alongaram para os lados da bela sobrinha.

Geneviève tinha belíssimos olhos azuis, como os do avô. O nome fora herdado da bisavó, que migrara da França quase oitenta anos antes do nascimento da bisneta. Os cabelos eram de um vermelho escuro, e caíam como graciosa manta sobre os alvos ombros da graciosa moça. Não bastasse isso, Geneviève era doce como poucas pessoas que Tom conhecera na vida.

Mas a moça lhe foi negada. Estava prometida a um amigo do pai, arqueólogo de renome, e o casamento já estava até marcado. Coincidência ou não, uma semana depois de ter recebido a recusa, o irmão de Tom apareceu morto; fora assassinado.

Albus acolheu a neta e o casamento, apesar de tudo, foi celebrado. Riddle perdera a batalha dessa vez. E o ódio voltou a queimar com ainda mais intensidade. Não fosse o velho, ele seria tutor de Geneviève e não seria muito difícil torná-la sua esposa. Tom dedicou-se então a descobrir uma maneira de arruinar seu pretenso padrasto.

O tempo passou. Geneviève teve duas filhas. Seu marido era famoso por suas expedições e descobertas, muitas vezes ela o acompanhava nas viagens, mas na maior parte das vezes, ficava sozinha em casa, cuidando das duas pequenas. Perfeito para que ele pudesse seduzi-la, mas ainda havia o velho...

Decidido a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela confusão e matar seu padrasto, Tom viajou para o interior, além das montanhas, onde ficava o convento onde o velho se abrigava. E foi lá que, pela primeira vez, seus olhos bateram no coração de dragão.

Enquanto esperava Albus numa sala confortável, Tom encontrou um quadro onde uma mulher, tão formosa quanto sua Geneviève, ostentava no colo alvo uma gargantilha onde um enorme rubi parecia faiscar.

Quando o velho senhor apareceu para conhecer o enteado, viu-o entretido com o quadro. Por fim, os propósitos de Riddle para aquela noite tiveram que ser adiados. Ele perguntou sobre a jóia e Albus contou a história do coração de dragão.

Riddle não precisava que Albus confirmasse para saber que o amante da rainha que possuíra a jóia fora antepassado de Geneviève. A mulher do quadro era a filha da rainha e não negava os traços em comum com sua sobrinha. Só lhe faltava agora saber onde estava a gargantilha. Mas logo ficou claro que Albus jamais lhe diria.

A cobiça quase enlouqueceu o jovem conde. Talvez por isso, Albus tenha sobrevivido naquela noite. Riddle sabia que a única pessoa que poderia levá-lo ao coração de dragão era o velho padrasto. Geneviève agora sumira de sua mente, tudo o que Tom via agora era o rubi faiscando diante dele.

Nessa época, o clube dos valetes de copas já existia. Uma sociedade secreta, presidida por um conselho de mentes criminosas, o terror das docas escuras de Londres. Mas seus membros eram medíocres demais para estender seu poderio para além das docas miseráveis às margens do Tâmisa. Tom ouviu falar deles.

Nesse ponto é necessário fazer uma observação pertinente. Tom Servolo Riddle pode ter diversos defeitos. Mas não se pode negar, em nenhum ponto da história, que fosse homem inteligente. Poucas pessoas conheci tão diabolicamente espertas quanto esse rapaz; dá até para se perguntar o que estão ensinando a nossas crianças nesses dias de hoje...

Em todo caso, não se sabe como, Riddle ascendeu ao posto de comandante dos valetes de copas. O clube deixou de ser apenas um ponto de encontro dos criminosos comuns da cidade para se tornar uma associação de nobres e novos ricos cansados de sua vida tediosa de salões e bailes e coisas do tipo.

Mais do que isso. Nas reuniões ditas culturais, eram discutidos ideais racistas que, algumas décadas depois, dariam o sabor do tempero chamado nazismo. Enquanto isso, Riddle agia na sombra, fazendo de todos suas marionetes. Mas, sob a capa de sociedade aristocrata, o clube dos valetes de copas continuava a existir como uma organização criminosa, mas, dessa vez, com todos os celerados sob ordens de sir Riddle.

Os anos se passaram. As filhas de Geneviève cresceram, a fortuna de Tom cresceu, Albus envelheceu... E nada do coração de dragão. Até que, numa noite escura, numa taverna suja junto ao rio Tâmisa, o nosso conde conheceu o pequeno James, filho de uma aristocrática família, órfão por conta dos preconceitos da mesma. Extremamente parecidas, a história dele e do pequeno, foi o que ele achou.

Foi a partir desse encontro que Tom concebeu seu maior plano. Criaria o rapaz, única pessoa em muitos anos que não baixara a cabeça subservientemente a ele. E ele seria a peça central no seu teatro. James seria criado com o único e exclusivo propósito de roubar a jóia maldita...

Quinze longos anos se passariam antes que o conde Riddle acreditasse ter o rapaz pronto para seus planos. Enquanto isso, James era educado com esmero, viajava por toda a Europa, desenvolvendo a arguta inteligência e todos os demais dotes que seriam a ajuda e ruína de Tom Riddle.

* * *

Muito bem, pessoal, aí está mais um capítulo de **Mistérios**. Que bom que estão gostando, eu realmente estou até assustada com o número de comentários que tenho recebido... 50 em dois capítulos? Será que vamos quebrar o recorde de Hades? Vocês estão me deixando tão feliz que acabei vindo postar mais cedo do que esperava...

Bem, quero mandar os parabéns para **Lisa Black, Flávia Fernandes** e **Ewan Potter** que acertaram a referência e ganharam esse capítulo antes de todo mundo (ou pelo menos assim espero...). A referência do capítulo anterior foi o livro "_Noites na Taverna_" de Álvares de Azevedo, grande poeta do ultra romantismo brasileiro.

Quero mandar beijos também para **the black angel 357, Thaisinha, Marcellinha Madden, Ysa, BabI BlacK, witches, Juliana, Juliane Delacour, Helena Black, Sarita, Juliana Montez, Ameria A. Black, Lily Dragon, Mah Clarinha, Saky, Jéssy, Je Black, Nina, Marmaduke Scarlet, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Dynha Black, Flávio** e todos que leram a fic!!

Quanto às perguntas... O Sirius aparece no próximo capítulo (alegrem-se fãs do cachorrão!), a Lily lá pelo sexto e o Remus é citado no nono, mas ainda não escrevi o capítulo em que ele realmente aparece. Eu tenho metade da fic pronta, até o décimo capítulo (que, por sinal, eu amo de paixão) e acredito poder acabar de escrever antes de postá-lo. A Geneviéve não é a Gina. Outras coisas eu não posso responder agora ou vou entregar o ouro. Aí não tem graça, né? Sim, eu vou falar um pouco do passado de cada um dos personagens, mas através de reminiscências, já que o próximo capítulo vamos dar um salto de quinze anos na história (hehehehe...). O irmão do Riddle não é um personagem realmente importante (tanto que eu o matei nesse capítulo), então acho que vocês vão continuar sem saber quem é ele. Em compensação, temos o padrasto do Riddle (huahuahuahuha...). E, bem, pelo menos nesse começo, Sirius e James vão ser maus... muito maus... Quanto ao nome do Lúcio (ou Lucius), eu não gosto muito do som desse "s" no fim... Me dá a impressão de um silvo de cobra. Apesar dele ser uma cobra. Por isso, apesar de usar os nomes no original, eu optei por mudar o do Lúcio Malfoy. Também pensei em fazer isso no Remo, mas acho que como ele é um personagem mais importante, vou mantê-lo no original. E sim, a Susan vai aparecer nessa fic. Putz... Vocês estão cheios de dúvida, não? Perguntem à vontade, eu prometo tentar responder todas desde que elas não traiam meus segredos...

Quanto a dica desse capítulo... Ele é uma homenagem a um grande autor francês do romantismo. Teve um filho escritor que também se destacou muito. Um livro em especial desse autor inspirou a história de Riddle... E esse livro é sobre dois irmãos. Alguém sabe qual é a resposta?

Beijos e até semana que vem.

Silverghost.


	4. Discípulo

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Primeira Parte: Becos escuros_

**Capítulo 03 - Discípulo****

* * *

**

****

**São Petersburgo – Rússia - Setembro de 1921**

Ah, o frio russo... Já estivera em muitos lugares naqueles últimos quatorze anos, mas nenhum era gelado como a velha Rússia dos vermelhos de Stálin. Mas naquele momento, poucas horas antes de embarcar no navio que o levaria de volta para casa, ele não estava preocupado com os comunistas, como a grande maioria de seus compatriotas.

- Então você vai mesmo, _bátiuchka_?

O rapaz sentou-se na cama, encontrando a bela russa que encontrara para passar com ele a última noite naquele país. Arrepiou os cabelos negros, que antes disso já estavam bem arrepiados, e tateou a cabeceira até encontrar seus óculos.

- Sim, Lavisa. Meu tio ordenou afinal minha volta.

A loira também se sentou na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- Não vejo porque tem que obedecer a esse tio. Você já é um homem, responsável por si mesmo... Porque não fica conosco? A Rússia sabe ser muito acolhedora quando quer.

Ele apenas sorriu. Claro, muito acolhedora... Já fugira duas vezes da polícia política daqueles loucos, que achavam que ele era um espião disfarçado. Realmente ridículo... Não se interessava por política, a não ser pelas intrigas de seu próprio país, muitas vezes na qual ele ou um seu conhecido estava envolvido.

- Minhas malas já estão no navio. E eu devo embarcar no mais tardar daqui a uma hora. Mas não se preocupe, Lavisa. Sempre que vier a esses cantos do mundo, hei de procurá-la.

Ela sorriu enquanto o rapaz se vestia e deixava o quarto da miserável pensão que o abrigara na última semana. Alugou um coche para levá-lo até o porto de São Petersburgo. Ouvindo o trotar cadenciado dos cavalos, ele quase se deixou levar pelo sono.

Tinha deixado Londres há quase cinco anos para completar sua educação. Viajara por toda a Europa, seguindo as recomendações do tio e tutor, até chegar na Rússia, no final do ano anterior. Ali, tivera contato com os ideais socialistas.

Ele sabia exatamente porque fora mandando para aquela imensa fábrica de picolés, pensou enquanto soprava as mãos, tentando esquentá-las. O velho Tom queria ter certeza de que ele não se deixaria levar por tolas idéias de justiça. Queria ter certeza de que o criara da maneira certa para ser seu herdeiro. Bem, ele passara no teste.

Finalmente chegou ao porto. O _Khutorok_ parecia um formigueiro, com gente saindo e entrando do enorme navio. Rapidamente ele embarcou, procurando sua cabine onde certamente a calefação estaria ligada e ele poderia se esquentar. Ele quase desejou ter trazido Lavisa com ele. Ela saberia deixá-lo aquecido por toda a viagem.

Enquanto procurava, repassou mentalmente o trajeto que faria para chegar a Londres. O navio o levaria para a Suécia. Um carro o levaria até Trelleborg, onde embarcaria novamente em um navio para chegar a Alemanha. Depois pegaria o trem que o levaria até Paris, onde provavelmente passaria o ano novo. E, finalmente, atravessaria o Canal da Mancha. Chegaria em Londres às vésperas de seu vigésimo quinto aniversário.

**Estocolmo – Suécia **

Frio. Parecia que o frio o estava perseguindo. O rapaz suspirou enquanto aguardava que o motorista acabasse de guardar suas malas. Não confiava muito em carros, mas diziam que era um meio seguro de se deslocar. Preferia um trem, mas demoraria demais e Tom dissera que ele devia ir o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente o motorista fez um sinal para que ele entrasse no confortável veículo. O rapaz obedeceu e assim que se viu lá dentro, retirou os óculos, coçando os olhos cansados. Quase não dormira no navio, os malditos aquecedores tinham quebrado.

O balanço suave do automóvel parecia embalá-lo. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das muitas tardes passadas no palacete em Londres. Quase podia ouvir a voz do tio repetindo suas lições. Seja frio. Seja cínico. Seja forte.

**Berlim – Alemanha**

Estavam no final de novembro. O trem se movia vagarosamente e, naquele ritmo, provavelmente passaria o natal ainda na Alemanha. O rapaz observou pelos vidros os prédios se distanciarem. Berlim era uma bela cidade.

Voltou-se novamente para a xícara de chá que esfriava rapidamente diante dele. O vagão restaurante estava cheio. Nesse momento uma jovem beldade atravessou a porta. Cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos dourados como os de um felino. Ela vasculhou o lugar, procurando onde poderia se sentar.

O rapaz sorriu ao perceber que ela olhava em sua direção. Ao contrário dos outros passageiros, ele era o único que não estava acompanhado. Ela caminhou até sua mesa, os cabelos balançando de forma perturbadora sobre os ombros.

- Com licença... O senhor já acabou sua refeição? – ela perguntou num sotaque alemão carregado.

Ele logo reconheceu o sotaque. Francês. E foi nessa língua que respondeu, enquanto a porta do vagão se abria novamente deixando passar um senhor já de certa idade.

- Pode ocupar a mesa, Eu já estava de saída.

Ela sorriu de forma tentadora em resposta e sentou-se, cruzando as belas pernas. O senhor recém chegado aproximou-se antes que se pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta.

- _Ma cher_?

O rapaz sorriu enquanto olhava a mão esquerda da bela senhora. Uma aliança. Bem, isso só tornava as coisas mais divertidas. Pelo menos arranjara alguma coisa para fazer durante a viagem.

- _L'excuse_.

O velho sorriu para ele, assim como a esposa. Levantando-se, ele caminhou até o bar. Enquanto pedia um conhaque, perguntou ao garçom quem era o casal a quem cedera a mesa. E logo teve a informação que precisava. O nome dela.

Lydia Trajani.

**Paris – França**

- _Le bonne année_. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se distanciar.

Ele sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dos fogos de artifício. Sim... Feliz ano novo... E começara muito bem aquele. Como calculara, estava em Paris no fim do ano. Só que as coisas tinham saído muito melhor do que ele planejara. Afinal, estava em companhia do representante francês na Alemanha e de sua bela esposa.

Lydia não fora um desafio muito grande. Na verdade, ele não precisou fazer esforço algum para conquistá-la; na primeira noite depois de eles terem se conhecido no vagão restaurante, a morena bateu à porta de sua cabine. Colocara calmantes na bebida do marido, que durante toda a viagem se queixou de uma incômoda dor de cabeça e muito sono, ao que os dois apenas sorriam, cúmplices.

Tornou-se amigo do diplomata. Aquele era o tipo de pessoa que Tom gostava de conhecer. Fraco, de uma inocência quase absurda e portador de interessantes detalhes da vida pública e privada da aristocracia. O tipo de pessoa que se deixa seduzir e manipular com facilidade.

Infelizmente, no dia seguinte, ele teria novamente que partir. Naquela mesma noite, seguia para o porto de Calais. Atravessaria o Canal da Mancha e, em no máximo uma semana, estaria de volta a Londres. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ele aproveitava a festa.

**Londres – Inglaterra - Fevereiro de 1922**

Nada parecia ter mudado. A mesma neblina, o fog inglês que vira na despedida estava ali para recebê-lo na volta. Ele sorriu, enquanto descia do automóvel que o trouxera de Dover. Diante dele, o grande palacete dos Riddle se recortava contra o céu escuro.

Enquanto os empregados corriam para descarregar suas malas, ele penetrou pelo portão, indo direto para o escritório de seu tio. Como pensara, Tom estava lá, escrevendo alguma coisa.

Mas Tom não estava sozinho. Havia com ele dois homens; um deles mais velho que seu tio. O outro parecia ter a idade do recém-chegado. O conde Riddle levantou-se, sorrindo, ao ver o sobrinho.

- Até que enfim, meu caro. Estava esperando-o desde ontem. Bem, esses são Archibald Black e seu filho, o jovem Sirius. E esse é meu bem amado sobrinho, James Potter.

Tom sorriu enquanto Sirius e James apertavam-se as mãos. Seu discípulo chegara afinal. Finalmente chegara a hora de pôr seus planos, por tantos anos guardados, para funcionar.

Fim da primeira parte

* * *

Bátiuchka – na linguagem popular russa é usado para se dirigir a pessoas às quais quer se tratar respeitosa e afetuosamente. 

Khutorok – canção popular russa.

Trelleborg – cidade portuária da Suécia.

Calais – cidade portuária francesa.

Dover – cidade portuária da Inglaterra.

É, pessoal, esse capítulo foi um pouco maior do que o passado. Eu sei que alguns deles podem parecer pequenos, mas não se preocupem, a tendência é eles aumentarem de tamanho. Bem, quanto à referência desse capítulo, todo mundo acertou o autor, mas não a obra. Embora O homem da máscara de ferro seja uma história com dois irmãos, eu estava me referindo a outro livro... "_Os irmãos corsos_". Sendo assim, ninguém ganhou capítulo.

Devo acrescentar que eu não sou tão mercenária para negociar quantos reviews eu tenho que ter para postar capítulo novo, mas se eu tiver 50 novas reviews até amanhã, eu posto capítulo novo (huahuahuahuahuahuahua...). Não falando sério agora, eu adoraria postar mais rápido, mas daí os capítulos que eu tenho pronto vão se acabar, eu não vou ter tempo para escrever novos, e aí, como vocês ficam?

Bem, eu quero mandar milhares de beijos para **Helena Black, Lily Dragon, BabI BlacK, Naniiinha, Lisa Black, Louise Black, Juliana Montez, Lily Dany Potter, Anya Black, Diadem Black, Ameria A. Black, Maíra, Marcellinha Madden, Lilibeth, Dynha Black, Jéssy, Juliana, Patty Felix, Mah Clarinha, witches, Ewan Potter, G-Lily P, Thaisinha, Saky, Flávia Fernandes, Rose Mia** e todos que estão lendo essas loucuras que eu escrevo.

Esse capítulo não tem uma referência específica, então não precisam quebrar a cabeça tentando adivinhar dessa vez. Mas a partir do próximo capítulo, voltamos ao esquema das adivinhações, ok?

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	5. Nascido em berço de ouro

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Segunda Parte: Aristocratas_

**Capítulo 04 - Nascido em berço de ouro****

* * *

**

Bem, nesse ponto da história é necessário novamente voltar um pouco no tempo, afinal, temos que explicar quem são os novos personagens que apareceram e que certamente participarão da complexa trama que Riddle começa a tecer afinal.

Os Black são uma rica e tradicional família, cuja linhagem remonta a tempos anteriores às Cruzadas. Nobres aristocratas, donos do mercado de jóias, especiarias e sedas, não é à toa que sempre tenham sido tão respeitados.

Respeitados e _temidos_. Dizem as más línguas que os Black são uma família de amaldiçoados. Um dos patriarcas da família, como cruzado, viajou para o Oriente. Nessa época, Saladino ainda era o grande campeão dos pagãos. O patriarca teria desafiado um bruxo e recebido uma maldição: ricos e cercados por todos os prazeres da vida, ainda assim, nenhum Black se acomodaria em sua condição. O tédio os tomaria mesmo na mais louca roda da fortuna. E eles morreriam no auge da vida, por suas próprias mãos.

Raros foram os Black que não pereceram como o bruxo amaldiçoara. Apesar de cercados por todo o luxo que o dinheiro pode comprar, e por toda a diversão mundana que mentes humanas podem conceber, no auge de suas carreiras os Black eram encontrados mortos: tinham cometido suicídio.

Archibald Black, atualmente o patriarca do clã, era uma exceção a essa regra. Mantendo a mente sempre focada nos negócios, ele conseguira escapar a roda viva dos prazeres luxuriosos de seus ancestrais. Seu irmão mais novo, porém, sucumbira à maldição, se é que toda essa história não era uma terrível coincidência (estamos numa época em que a morte é moda, morre-se a todo momento, e os românticos a preferem sob a forma da negra tuberculose).

O velho Black geria a fortuna da família e cuidava das três sobrinhas órfãs e de dois filhos homens. Sirius era o mais velho. Um típico Black, cujos únicos gostos na vida eram mulheres, vinho e confusão. Na opinião de Archibald, o rapaz era um inconseqüente e, se não seguisse o mesmo caminho do tio e demais parentes, acabaria morto vítima de sua própria inconseqüência.

O mais novo era seu orgulho. Régulo era a imagem do pai: centrado, frio, calculista. Era realmente uma pena que, pelas leis da família, Sirius seria o único herdeiro, já que era o primogênito. Mas, com alguma sorte, Archibald enterraria o filho antes de sua própria morte.

Talvez pareça terrível que um pai pense assim. Mas Archibald não era um pai no sentido da palavra. Ele era, como posso dizer... um monte de gelo moldado em forma humana. Essa provavelmente seria a maneira mais apropriada de descrevê-lo. Seria um consolo pensar que, apesar de ter um pai assim, Sirius e Régulo tinham tido uma mãe carinhosa. Afinal, a mãe é sempre a asa protetora, e é sempre a ela que somos mais ligados.

Os dois não deram sorte, contudo. Ursula Black era a contra partida exata do marido. Russa, traços fortes porém belos, sempre coberta de jóias em todos os salões, a mãe dos dois rapazes nunca se importara realmente com os filhos. Porque deveria ficar correndo com eles pela casa? Era para isso que se pagavam as empregadas.

Não era à toa que Sirius sempre procurou se manter afastado do convívio familiar. A única pessoa que respeitava naquele lugar era sua prima mais nova, Andrômeda. A mãe dela voltara para a casa do pai quando o marido morreu, mas as três meninas ficaram sob tutela dos tios. Algum tempo depois, a cunhada de Archibald casou-se novamente e se mudou para a América.

De modo que as cinco crianças cresceram juntas, mas isso não significava que fossem como irmãos. Narcisa, a mais velha, mantinha-se convenientemente afastada dos outros. Muito nova, fora prometida em casamento, a Lúcio Malfoy, o jovem assassino de Avery em nosso primeiro capítulo. E o casamento estava em vias de se concretizar. Bellatrix e Sirius tinham a mesma idade, mas eram como óleo e água; jamais haviam se misturado. A garota tinha uma soberba que sempre nauseara o primo e, para ela, o garoto era um completo imbecil. Régulo era como ela, talvez por isso, os dois irmãos nunca tinham se dado bem.

Voltamos agora à cena que deixamos no último capítulo. James acaba de chegar em casa. Seu tio está recebendo o velho Archibald e Sirius. O que poderiam pai e filho estar fazendo ali?

Archibald era membro do clube dos valetes de copas. Tão importante quanto Riddle, embora todos soubessem que, ao final das contas, quem realmente mandava em toda aquela organização era Riddle. Bem, o velho Black e Tom sempre se respeitaram; sabiam serem adversários temíveis e preferiam unir forças a se atrapalharem com tolas brigas.

Foi por isso que, depois de muito pensar em como direcionar as excessivas energias do filho, Archibald tivera a idéia de integrá-lo aos valetes. Talvez tendo um objetivo, Sirius afinal deixasse de ser tão boêmio.

Não sabia o quão errado estava. Talvez, se tivesse prestado atenção no olhar que James e Sirius trocaram ao se apertarem as mãos, ele teria tido algum vislumbre do futuro. Infelizmente, para ele, essa percepção ainda estava longe de sua mente.

Sirius sorriu quando o outro rapaz lhe estendeu a mão, vendo no olhar dele a mesma centelha de rebeldia que queimava em seu próprio interior. Para James também não passou despercebido a insubordinação do novo conhecido.

A partir daquela mesma noite, Sirius Black e James Potter se tornariam amigos e parceiros inseparáveis. E formariam o núcleo do grupo que aterrorizaria o próprio clube dos valetes de copas e que viria a ser conhecido como "_marauders_"...

* * *

E aí, pessoal, como vão? Esse capítulo também foi pequenininho, mas ainda assim, explicou um bocado de coisa, não? Além de responder algumas das suas perguntas.

Novamente começaremos a exercitar nosso terceiro olho. Façamos a professora Trelawney feliz, usemos dos nossos poderes adivinhatórios! Esse capítulo homenageia um livro, não um livro de literatura, mas um livro de História. Como é um livro mais técnico, receio que muitas pessoas sequer conheçam seu nome... Mas a esperança é a última que morre, não é? Só para encorajá-los a tentar, devo dizer que o próximo capítulo terá bastante James e Sirius. E mais explicações sobre os valetes de copas também...

Bem, eu quero mandar um grande beijo para **Adriana Black, Helena Black, Patty Felix, Flávia, BabI BlacK, Lisa Black, Rafaela Black, Erika Evans, Lily Dragon, Juliana, Mandinha Black, Juliana Montez, -X-, G-Lily P, Mah Clarinha, Marcellinha Madden, witches, Miriam Potter, Ewan Potter, Patricia Granger** e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.

Antes que eu me esqueça... A história começa na virada do século dezenove para o vinte... Eu fiz uma pequena confusão no início... Só que eu me dei algumas licenças poéticas... Espero que não se importem.

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	6. O clube dos valetes de copas

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Segunda Parte: Aristocratas_

**Capítulo 05 - O clube dos valetes de copas**

* * *

O clube era um vasto edifício, construído em Pall Mall, e certamente não custara menos que alguns milhões. Fora comprado por algum benemérito sócio que decidira ficar anônimo, mas que não era outro senão nosso conde Riddle.

James conhecia o lugar, apesar de não ter estado muitas vezes ali. Calmamente, o rapaz dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar, cujas nove janelas davam para o jardim, onde as árvores começavam a deixar cair suas folhas amareladas; era começo de outono.

Ele se sentou numa mesa reservada, a mesma que Tom sempre ocupava quando ia fazer suas refeições no clube. Ali ficou esperando, enquanto bebericava um copo de vinho, a observar pela janela as pessoas que entravam no prédio.

Uma cena lhe chamou a atenção. Uma moça loira entrara no jardim perseguindo um rapaz que não era estranho a James. Os dois pareceram discutir por alguns instantes até que ela começou a chorar. Apesar da distância, James podia ouvir alguns de seus gritos desconexos até que dois guardas vieram convidá-la a se retirar e o rapaz entrou bufando no prédio.

- Finalmente. – Sirius bufou enquanto se deixava cair sentado na cadeira em frente à do rapaz de óculos – Porque elas sempre acham que podem nos mudar? Eu nunca enganei nenhuma delas, sempre avisei que não quero nenhum tipo de compromisso. Mas mesmo assim, elas sempre fazem um escândalo no dia seguinte.

- Mulheres são tolas, Sirius. – James riu, piscando o olho – E fáceis demais. Gostaria de ter um desafio um pouco maior de vez em quando...

- Bem, poderíamos ir tentar as freirinhas de algum convento. – o outro rapaz respondeu, pensativo – Supõe-se que elas têm alguma coisa de santa. Talvez elas resistissem a nós.

- Não acredito muito em santos. E, ao final, todas são mulheres.

- É, você tem razão.

Um dos criados do clube, de grave aspecto e casaca preta, trouxe o almoço para a mesa dos dois rapazes: salmão defumado acompanhado de vinho branco. Durante a refeição, eles permaneceram em silêncio, embora ambos sentissem alguma expectativa no ar. Finalmente, quando o mesmo criado retirou os pratos, eles se encaminharam para o salão, compartimento magnífico ornado de pinturas ricamente emolduradas.

James foi quem quebrou o silêncio opressivo que se abatera desde o início do almoço.

- Então... Hoje é o grande dia.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acho que deveria estar sentindo uma ponta de ansiedade. Mas, de alguma maneira, eu acho toda essa história um tanto quanto idiota. Não entendi porque precisamos de uma iniciação, a não ser que queiram que façamos um pacto com o demônio ou coisa do tipo.

James meneou a cabeça, rindo da idéia do amigo.

- Pacto com o demônio? Sirius, você sinceramente acredita nisso?

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Não dizem que tenho uma família amaldiçoada?

- Seja como for, não acho que meu "tio" vá querer que façamos um pacto com o demônio ou com qualquer entidade do tipo. Vai ser só algum juramento bobo e vão tentar infringir algum medo... Mas nada que não possamos quebrar se realmente quisermos.

- E depois. Seremos apenas mais dois respeitáveis membros do clube dos valetes de copas? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

James ficou com o olhar perdido por alguns instantes quando um velho senhor passou por ele. O velho também o notou e fez uma cara de intenso desagrado quando cruzou seus olhos com os do rapaz. Sirius tocou o ombro do amigo, tentando fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

- James? O que está acontecendo?

O velho desapareceu sem se voltar para encarar os dois jovens e James suspirou.

- Aquele homem é meu avô. Pai de minha mãe. Eu não sei o que Tom fez para que ele me reconhecesse como neto há dez anos, mas o tempo não acabou com o imenso desprezo que ele sente por mim. Sinceramente, eu queria que ele não tivesse me assumido com um legítimo Potter já que ele preferia claramente me ver morto.

Sirius riu.

- Hei, companheiro! Parece que temos mais em comum do que achávamos. Meu pai também preferia me ter sete palmos abaixo da terra.

- Pois é... Podíamos era ser irmãos. – o rapaz riu – Se não irmãos de sangue, pelo menos irmãos de alma.

Sirius assentiu mais uma vez e abraçou James pelos ombros.

- Irmãos de alma então. Mas você ainda não me respondeu sobre o que vai acontecer depois de sermos membros do clube.

- Eu não sei quanto a você. Mas eu vou viajar daqui a uma semana para o interior, para um convento. Conversar com um velho e roubar um quadro, pelo que entendi. Grande missão, não acha?

O primogênito dos Black arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Conversar com um velho e roubar um quadro de um convento? Mas que diabos significa isso?

James deu de ombros.

- Meu tio disse que ia me explicar depois da iniciação de hoje à noite.

- Um convento de frades?

James riu, lembrando da conversa de mais cedo.

- Não. De freiras. Porque você não vai comigo e vira tentação de alguma noviça incauta?

- Até que não é uma má idéia...

A tarde se passou lentamente para os dois rapazes, que, para se distrair, usaram o salão de jogos do clube para algumas partidas de pôquer. Às oito horas eles voltaram para a sala de jantar. Ali ficaram conversando até um dos criados aproximar-se deles às dez para as onze, trazendo um bilhete.

Estava na hora. O próprio criado os guiou através de corredores escuros para os subterrâneos do prédio, onde a verdadeira face dos valetes de copas se escondia. Numa câmara de pedra, foram convidados trocar as vestes de cavalheiros por túnicas negras. Um capuz escondia a cabeça deles e uma máscara branca de porcelana velava seus rostos.

Finalmente puderam entrar no grande salão onde os outros membros do grupo esperavam. James sorriu por trás de sua máscara. Como Sirius dissera, tudo aquilo mais se assemelhava a uma iniciação de uma seita demoníaca. Mas a convivência com Tom e sua própria inteligência natural podiam ver através de todo aquele aparato.

Tudo aquilo não passava de teatro. Uma maneira de manipular os tolos que se filiavam ao clube e que não passavam de peões na busca do conde Riddle por mais poder. Qualquer pessoa sem sangue frio se assustaria com aquele salão de pedra frio iluminado por tochas esparsas.

Sirius também não parecia incomodado com o ambiente fantasmagórico. Na verdade, ele parecia muito à vontade a até mesmo achando um pouco de graça naquilo tudo.

Os dois olharam para frente, onde uma figura maior esperava. James não precisava de muito esforço para adivinhar que aquele era o vulto de Tom. Havia outras pessoas que caminhavam para o centro do círculo em que o conde esperava. Outros que, assim como eles, estavam sendo iniciados.

Ele se sentiu observado e virou-se discretamente, mas pode ver apenas um vislumbre de um par de olhos verdes brilhantes. Alguma coisa o perturbou nesse momento, como se soubesse que havia alguma coisa errada. Mas não podia demonstrar isso agora. Não podia ou arruinaria os planos do conde.

Afinal, o espetáculo começara...

* * *

É isso aí... acabei mais um. Para quem não adivinhou a referência do capítulo passado, era o livro "Os templários". Esse daqui vai ser mais fácil de adivinhar. Só que são duas e não uma referência...

A primeira parte desse capítulo, onde o clube nos é apresentado, é uma homenagem a um livro de Júlio Verne (vejam que dica maravilhosa!). A parte do "ritual" é inspirado em um filme de uma série famosa. Sempre que você ouve a música, vai se lembrar desse personagem. Acho que o ator principal era Harrison Ford... Como é uma série, vocês vão ter que ser específicos no nome do filme, certo?

Bem, beijos para **BabI BlacK, ang, Lisa Black, Juliana Montez, Helena Black, Je Black, witches, Lily Dragon, Ameria A. Black, Juliana, Mah Clarinha, Belle Aurore, Babbi Potter, Adriana Black, Dynha Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, PattyFelix, G-Lily P, Jessy, Ewan Potter** (que acertou o resultado do nosso dever de adivinhação) e para todos que estão acompanhando a fic.

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	7. Mentes brilhantes

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Segunda Parte: Aristocratas_

**Capítulo 06 - Mentes brilhantes**

* * *

No capítulo passado, James e Sirius foram iniciados no verdadeiro clube dos valetes de copas. Infelizmente para vocês, leitores, os rituais dessa iniciação, ou, como diria James, teatro, são inenarráveis. Por isso passamos agora para o dia seguinte, no confortável escritório do conde Riddle, no palacete em que James vive com o "tio".

Estão sentados um de frente para o outro. O sobrinho observa curioso os papéis que estão sobre a mesa, incluindo fotos e cartas manuscritas. O tio tenta desvendar por trás do semblante impassível de James o que realmente vai pela mente dele.

Tarefa impossível. O próprio Tom ensinara James a fechar a mente a esse tipo de invasão, e o rapaz fora um daqueles casos em que o aluno supera o mestre. A máscara que era o rosto do neto do velho Potter era mais dura do que aquela de porcelana que eles tinham usado no dia anterior.

- Então... Porque acha que o chamei aqui? – Tom finalmente quebrou o silêncio que tinha caído sobre eles.

- O senhor quer falar sobre a minha "primeira missão". – James respondeu, levemente sarcástico – Explicar porque devo roubar um quadro de um convento de freiras.

Tom sorriu.

- Essa é a parte menos importante do que deve fazer. O quadro que vai roubar retrata uma senhora aristocrata. A filha bastarda de uma rainha.

Em algum ponto da memória do rapaz, um alarme soou. A noite em que Riddle o adotara. Um assassinato. Sobre o quê conversava o velho Avery? Uma jóia, presente de um rajá indiano. Uma filha bastarda de uma rainha. Um convento...

O quadro que ia roubar tinha alguma coisa a ver com o coração de dragão. James sentiu-se tentado a sorrir. Depois de todos aqueles anos, Riddle ainda não conseguira pôr suas mãos no rubi? Nunca haviam conversado sobre o que acontecera naquela noite; e o moreno sempre supusera que o tio tinha a posse da jóia que levara Avery à morte.

- Além do quadro, eu devo conversar co um velho, certo?

Tom fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- O nome dele é Albus Dumbledore. O velho é o dono do quadro e a única pista que temos para...

-...o coração de dragão. – James completou o raciocínio de Tom.

- Exato. – Riddle assentiu – Você fingirá ser apenas um peregrino e puxará conversa com o velho sobre o quadro. Tente arrancar o máximo que puder. Depois, com alguma sorte... Poderemos nos livrar dele.

- Você quer que eu mate o velho Dumbledore? – James perguntou, com a mesma emoção que alguém perguntaria como está o tempo.

- Acha que pode fazê-lo, James? – Tom sorriu – Não seria a primeira vez em que mataria alguém. Mas seria a primeira em que faria isso à traição.

O moreno apenas sorriu.

- Não será muito difícil, eu posso lhe garantir.

- Infelizmente, eu duvido que nesse primeiro encontro você consiga extrair do velho alguma pista sobre o paradeiro da jóia. Não acho que vá precisar matá-lo. Pelo menos, não por hora. Mas, James... – Riddle se inclinou sobre a mesa – Tente... tente se tornar amigo de Dumbledore. Será mais fácil dessa maneira.

James assentiu, levantando-se.

- Só uma última pergunta, tio. De onde o senhor conhece esse velho?

Tom também se levantou, caminhando até a janela do escritório, olhando pra a rua, de modo a ficar de costas para James.

- Ele era o pai do meu irmão. E avô de Geneviéve.

O rapaz deixou o escritório em silêncio, lembrando-se vagamente da imagem da verdadeira sobrinha de Riddle. Vira-a uma vez, há muitos anos, numa festa de família. A única mulher que fora capaz de enfeitiçar o conde Riddle.

Ela era realmente uma bela mulher, até onde ele conseguia se lembrar. A filha mais velha dela estava na festa também e em nada lembrava a mãe. A mais nova, que provavelmente teria a idade dele fora mandada para um convento. Provavelmente o mesmo convento em que vivia Albus.

James sabia que Tom continuava a ter sentimentos pela sobrinha. Ele jamais deixara de atender um pedido de Geneviéve, mesmo evitando encontrá-la. E sempre tinha um olhar meio perdido quando alguém falava nela, o que não era muito difícil de acontecer, visto que ela era casada com um famoso arqueologista.

Se a mãe era bela, a filha não devia ficar muito atrás. Talvez pudesse ter algum tipo de diversão no convento. Seduzir uma ingênua noviça certamente não seria muito difícil. E poderia atingir o velho Dumbledore dessa forma. Seria muito mais fácil fazê-lo falar ou até, com alguma sorte, indicar a localização exata do rubi. E depois mataria o velho e a menina.

Isso fez James lembrar de sua primeira morte. Não tinha sequer quinze anos quando Riddle colocara pela primeira vez uma pistola em suas mãos. Fora às margens do Tâmisa, no mesmo lugar em que tudo começara.

Era um homem negro, alto, de olhos sombrios. Nott. Ele traíra os valetes de copas. Entregara um dos esquemas de Riddle para a polícia. Logicamente que a polícia não pode protegê-lo da vingança do conde. Nott fora caçado como um animal e acuado nas docas pelo próprio Tom, juntamente com Lúcio Malfoy, o assassino preferido do tio. Mas na hora de matar o homem, Tom o chamara.

Um tiro certeiro no peito e Nott tombou nas águas escuras do Tâmisa. James perguntara-se na ocasião se não devia se sentir culpado; se sua consciência não deveria acusá-lo de tirar a vida de um semelhante.

Mas não fora isso que ele sentira. Não. O que James sentira fora uma enorme sensação de poder. Tom estava certo quando o adotara. O garoto era esperto e tinha o mesmo tipo de ambição que ele próprio possuía.

Meneando a cabeça, o moreno deixou o palacete de Riddle, seguindo numa carruagem até a sede dos valetes de copas. Sirius já o esperava. James sorriu. No dia seguinte, eles estariam a caminho do convento onde Albus Dumbledore era guardião de um antigo quadro.

No dia seguinte, eles testariam juntos, pela primeira vez, o que suas duas mentes brilhantes poderiam fazer...

* * *

Bem, pessoal, graças a problemas no fanfiction eu perdi todos os arquivos que tinha salvo para publicar depois, incluindo os capítulos de Mistérios. Por sorte a amiga a quem eu tinha emprestado o disquete com as história me devolveu. O problema que decorreu desse fato é que não pude mandar para quem adivinhou as referências do capítulo passado esse capítulo.

Como eu pude perceber depois, muita gente acertou apenas uma das referências. Realmente, eu me inspirei em Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição. E o livro de Verne era "A volta ao mundo em 80 dias".

Como muitas das perguntas que vocês fizeram se relacionam a fatos que ainda não posso contar, não poderei responder dessa vez...

Seja como for, quero mandar beijos para **Morguene Evans, Juliana Montez, Ang, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Lily Potter Black, Dynha Black, Lily Dragon, Xianya, Lisa Black, Juliana, Je Black, Jéssy, Mah Clarinha, Helena Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Patty Felix, G-Lily P, Witches, Ameria A. Black, Ewan Potter** e todos que leram a fic.

Até segunda-feira que vem!

Silverghost.


	8. O convento das rosas brancas

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 07 - O convento das rosas brancas**

A viagem foi cansativa para os dois rapazes, que viajavam em companhia apenas de seus cavalos. O convento que Albus Dumbledore escolhera por refúgio era uma região montanhosa de difícil acesso.

A idéia era, na verdade, muito simples. Perto do convento existia uma estação de caça muito popular entre os jovens aristocratas de Londres. Eles fingiriam ter se perdido a caminho da estação e pediriam abrigo às freiras, que certamente os acolheriam. Riddle dissera que Albus sempre se misturava a elas nos horários de refeições, de modo que não teriam que inventar alguma coisa para serem apresentados ao velho.

Como eles tinham previsto, as freiras os tinham acolhido sem pedir muitas explicações. Mesmo porque, quando chegaram ao convento, pouco depois do almoço, caía uma forte tempestade. Elas alojaram os dois rapazes em um mesmo quarto, com vista para o jardim cheio de roseiras.

- Os senhores podem se sentir à vontade. – a velha freira sorriu – Só não devem entrar na ala-residência das noviças.

Sirius sorriu para James antes de se virar para ela.

- Isso sequer nos passou pela cabeça, irmã Arabella.

- Bem, se precisarem de alguma coisa, estamos na capela. E se quiserem conversar com alguém, procurem a companhia do velho Albus; tenho certeza que ele adoraria conversar com vocês.

- O velho Albus? – James perguntou usando um tom inocente para mascarar sua ansiedade.

- É o nobre senhor que mantém nosso lar. Ele perdeu a esposa e o filho, por isso vive aqui conosco, o único lugar em que encontra paz, segundo ele.

- E onde podemos encontrá-lo? – foi a vez de Sirius perguntar.

- Ele deve estar dormindo agora. Mas sempre ao pôr-do-sol ele caminha pelo jardim com a bisneta, que é também uma de nossas noviças. A chuva deve passar logo, vocês o verão quando ele vir.

James sorriu internamente. Seria exatamente como imaginara. A velha senhora se despediu e os dois ficaram sozinhos.

- Então você estava certo, o velho tem um agradável ponto fraco. – Sirius observou enquanto se sentava em sua cama – Vai mesmo tentar seduzir a menina?

James sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu tive uma idéia melhor. Que tal uma aposta?

- Aposta? – Sirius inclinou-se ligeiramente, demonstrando interesse.

- A mãe da garota é muito bonita. Ela também deve ser. Assim, acho que não será nenhum sacrifício tentarmos flertar com ela. Mas vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes. Quem conseguir conquistar a freirinha ganha uma noite completa no bordel da Macnair.

Sirius pareceu meditativo por alguns instantes. Macnair era dona do bordel mais luxuoso de Londres; uma noite completa em seu estabelecimento daria acesso a algumas das mulheres mais belas do império. O moreno sorriu.

- James, eu não preciso apostar nada com você para ter livre acesso ao bordel.

Foi a vez de James se sentar.

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

O outro rapaz permaneceu pensativo antes de um sorriso malicioso dominar sua face.

- Se eu ganhar, além de pagar minha estadia, você vai ter que participar de um dos "números" do bordel.

James ajeitou os óculos no rosto antes de estender a mão.

- Feito. Mal posso esperar para ver você dançando cancã, Sirius.

- Quem vai dançar é você, meu caro amigo. E com direito a cinta-larga e espartilho.

Sirius se deitou e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aos poucos a chuva foi passando e, ao pôr-do-sol, o céu já estava novamente limpo. Como irmã Arabella tinha dito, àquela hora, um casal adentrou o jardim. Não foi preciso trocarem palavras para saberem o que fazer. Ambos se levantaram, saindo do quarto para encontrar seus alvos em meio às roseiras brancas.

Albus Dumbledore era alto e tinha um porte elegante que, em sua juventude, certamente chamara a atenção das senhoras. Os olhos azuis brilhavam argutos por trás de frágeis óculos de meia-lua.

Ao seu lado caminhava uma garota vestida como noviça. Os cabelos caíam sobre os ombros delicados em cachos negros, e negros eram também os olhos dela. Caminhava de braços dados com Dumbledore e sorria com doce inocência. Sirius adiantou-se, sorrindo, mas foi o velho senhor quem primeiro falou.

- Vocês devem ser os hóspedes de quem a irmã Arabella me avisou. É um prazer receber jovens como vocês aqui. Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore e essa jovem...

- ... é sua bisneta. – Sirius completou sorrindo – É um prazer conhecê-los e, devo acrescentar, uma pena que ela tenha escolhido o hábito.

A morena corou enquanto James parava ao Aldo do amigo. Albus começou a rir.

- Devo concordar em parte com o que diz, meu jovem. É realmente uma pena que Susan tenha vindo se esconder aqui, mas ela não é minha bisneta.

James segurou-se para não rir enquanto Sirius tentava manter a pose, obviamente surpreso com a gafe que cometera. Albus ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas seus olhos desviaram-se dos dois rapazes e um sorriso doce se formou em seus lábios.

Por trás de seus óculos, o olhar de James seguiu o de Dumbledore e ele viu uma roseira mexer-se perto dos portões do jardim. Uma outra jovem noviça surgira. Ligeiramente mais baixa que Susan, ela tinha o mesmo porte elegante que Albus, cabelos ruivos balançando em um rabo de cavalo e olhos incrivelmente verdes, que pareciam evocar mistérios. O rapaz sentiu um calafrio ao perceber que já conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar.

- Lily! – Albus chamou alegremente, desviando a atenção de Sirius, que ainda encarava a morena.

A ruiva aproximou-se com passos leves. James sorriu ao perceber que estava certo, a garota era de uma beleza quase hipnótica. Excelente. Ia unir o útil ao agradável.

- Boa tarde, vovô. Desculpe pela demora, eu estava acabando de arrumar minhas malas.

- Não se preocupe, Lily; Susan me acompanhou. Bem, senhores, essa é minha bisneta, Lily Evans. E essa outra senhorita cujo braço eu tenho o prazer de enlaçar e que é como se fosse também de meu próprio sangue é Susan Timms. Estamos todos apresentados... Ou melhor, os senhores ainda não se apresentaram. – Dumbledore concluiu com um sorriso.

- James Potter e Sirius Black. – James respondeu sem desviar os olhos da filha de Geneviéve – Nós íamos para ma caçada com uns amigos, mas nos perdemos por causa da tempestade. Eles voltaram e ficamos... E, bem, aqui estamos nós.

Dumbledore olhou para o rapaz com certo saudosismo.

- Eu também gostava de caçadas nos meus tempos de juventude... Espero que não tenham nada para fazer na cidade, porque depois dessa chuva, a estrada vai estar intransponível até amanhã.

- Não vai ser um sacrifício muito grande ficar aqui, meu senhor. – Sirius respondeu, parecendo indeciso em se concentrar numa das duas noviças.

James continuava encarando Lily e, para sua surpresa, ela não desviara o rosto como Susan fizera. Na verdade, ela parecia querer desafiá-lo abertamente. Dumbledore pareceu perceber isso, pois soltou o braço de Susan e trouxe a neta para o seu lado.

- Espero que me perdoem por deixá-los, mas creio que entenderão as necessidades de um velho. Minha neta e eu precisamos conversar já que em breve ela vai ir passar uma temporada com a mãe. Espero reencontrá-los mais tarde em meu escritório para um chá.

Os dois assentiram. Lily puxou Susan para seu lado e começou a caminhar com Dumbledore, deixando os dois rapazes para trás. Sirius se virou para James.

- Que situação, não?

- Foi engraçada a cara que você fez, como se não soubesse mais o que dizer... Mas e então, o que achou delas?

Sirius fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Se não fosse pela aposta, eu preferiria a morena.

James sorriu. Tinha percebido isso.

- Isso pode ser facilmente resolvido. Não ouviu ele dizer que tinha a outra como se fosse também parente? Creio que ele ficaria igualmente abalado se usássemos Susan. Mudemos os termos da aposta. Eu fico com a ruiva e você com a morena. A que cair primeiro...

Sirius assentiu, mas cruzou os braços e observou o amigo por alguns instantes.

- Pelo visto, você claramente preferiu a ruivinha. Está até tentando me tirar do caminho...

O outro rapaz riu.

- Oras, Sirius, eu não preciso tirar você do caminho. É óbvio que ela ia me preferir.

Sirius apenas meneou a cabeça em discordância e os dois voltaram para o quarto. Eram quase sete horas quando alguém bateu suavemente à porta dos dois. James foi quem abriu e, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com Lily.

Mas a ruiva não estava mais vestida de noviça. Embora o vestido fosse muito simples, ajustava-se ao corpo dela muito mais que o hábito negro. O cabelo agora estava solto, caindo como uma manta sobre os ombros. Perfeita. Pelo menos para ele.

- Desculpe incomodá-los, mas meu avô pediu que eu viesse convidá-los para jantar conosco nos aposentos dele.

Ela falou isso num tom seguro, muito diferente da calma de Arabella. Susan, ele sequer ouvira a voz da garota. Definitivamente, a ruiva não era uma noviça incauta como todas as outras daquele convento. Isso tornava as coisas infinitamente mais interessantes.

- Obrigado pelo convite. – ele ouviu a voz de Sirius por cima de seu ombro – A senhorita pode nos guiar até lá?

Lily apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esperou os dois vestirem suas casacas antes de guiá-los até uma ala perto do jardim. Albus Dumbledore já os esperava em seu escritório, tendo por companhia a superiora do convento, irmã McGonagall.

A freira se despediu assim que os três entraram. Lançando um olhar severo para os dois rapazes antes de sorrir bondosamente para Lily. A ruiva sorriu de volta e deu passagem aos convidados, enquanto seu avô os convidava para sentarem-se junto a ele.

- Boa noite, meus caros. Espero que tenham tido uma boa tarde.

Sirius apenas assentiu, enquanto James observava Lily e o quadro na frente do qual ela parara. A semelhança era espantosa. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos brilhantes... Albus notou o olhar do rapaz.

- O nome dela era Isabelle.

- Perdão? – Sirius perguntou, observando o velho.

- A mulher do quadro. – Albus respondeu – Ela foi a matriarca da minha família.

James sorriu ao perceber a jóia que Isabelle ostentava em seu pescoço. O coração de dragão. Lily virou-se para o quadro, observando-o por alguns instantes antes de se sentar e servir-se de chá.

- O senhor tem alguma coisa com jóias, senhor Potter? – ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

- Não. Mas a família de meu amigo é especializada em joalherias. – James respondeu, olhando para Sirius antes de voltar-se para ela – O colar que sua antepassada está usando... Ele é muito bonito.

- Ele é uma maldição. – ela respondeu simplesmente – Chama-se "coração de dragão". Por causa dele, amantes foram separados, irmãos se mataram, enfim, só o que ele trouxe foi uma infinidade de tristezas.

- E onde está essa jóia hoje em dia? – foi Sirius quem perguntou – Se ela trouxe tantas desgraças, minha família bem que poderia comprá-la. Somos um clã de amaldiçoados, dizem os mais antigos.

- Essas histórias de maldições não passam de besteiras, meu jovem. – Dumbledore sorriu, encostando-se à sua cadeira – E essa jóia perdeu-se há muito tempo por conta da ambição desmedida de nossos antepassados. O quadro de Isabelle é a única lembrança que conservamos dele.

James estreitou os olhos. Dumbledore certamente não estava falando a verdade. Mas não tinha como arrancar nada dele por hora. Como dissera Riddle, primeiro ganharia a amizade do velho. Depois seduziria a ruiva. E, através dela, chegaria à jóia.

- Como ela se perdeu? – James perguntou, sorridente.

- Meu tataravô foi assassinado pelo irmão, que fugiu em posse da jóia para a Índia. – foi Lily quem respondeu – Com alguma sorte, o rubi voltou às mãos dos rajás que o deram para o império.

Dumbledore e a neta se entreolharam e ela levantou-se, trazendo um carrinho cheio de iguarias para perto da mesa. Jantaram em silêncio e Lily os deixou sozinhos. Conversaram por algum tempo sobre amenidades até que Dumbledore se levantou, um estranho sorriso no rosto.

- Escutem, eu gostaria de fazer um trato com vocês, meus jovens cavalheiros. Minha neta vai passar uma temporada em casa, o pai dela chegou recentemente de viagem. Eu ia levá-la até Londres, mas, já que estão aqui, poderiam acompanhá-la? Não gosto muito de deixar meu tranqüilo refúgio. Em troca, eu lhes daria o quadro que tanto chamou a vossa atenção.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e percebeu que James também fazia o mesmo. O que o velho planejava? Seria tão ingênuo àquele ponto? Então porque Riddle não conseguira nada com ele? Alguma coisa estava muito estranha naquela história.

- Será um prazer, senhor, escoltar sua neta. – foi James quem começou – Mas não é preciso que se desfaça de algo de tanto valor para sua família.

Dumbledore riu.

- Não... O quadro ficará melhor numa sala elegante de Londres do que escondido aqui nesse convento. E não tem assim tanto valor. É uma coisa antiga que retrata alguém que jamais conheci. Fiquem com ele como prova de minha gratidão.

O velho somou atos às palavras e retirou o quadro da moldura, enrolando-o para entregar a James.

- Bem, só o que posso fazer agora é agradecer... – James sorriu.

- Leve minha neta em segurança. É tudo o que peço. Lily pode parecer arredia de início, mas é uma garota muito doce. Apesar de adorar a companhia dela, eu preferiria que ela se divertisse um pouco, como jovens da idade dela. Inclusive gostaria de pedir para que... a tentassem um pouco. – o velho riu, enquanto os dois rapazes entreolhavam-se, agora ligeiramente assustados – Lily vive aqui comigo desde que era muito pequena. Eu a criei e temo que seja uma formação incompleta a que dou se não deixar que ela aproveite um pouco dos prazeres da vida.

Eles assentiram e o resto da noite foi passado em conversas vãs. Quando voltaram a seu quarto, Sirius e James conversaram sobre as estranhas ocorrências do jantar.

- Ou ele é mais esperto do que aparenta ou é um completo idiota. – Sirius observou, enquanto abria o quadro – Acha que ele nos deu uma pintura falsa?

James meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Sirius, acho que temos que ter cuidado com esse velho. E com a neta também. – ele observou, enquanto lembrava-se da ocasião em que vira aqueles olhos verdes.

A cerimônia de iniciação. Ele vira os olhos verdes de Lily na noite em que fora iniciado nos valetes de copas. Mas isso era impossível, o clube não admitia mulheres e, além disso, ela era uma noviça!

Dumbledore dissera que o pai da ruiva estava em Londres. E se fosse ele? A quem quer que aqueles olhos verdes pertencessem, era bom ele tomar cuidado. Não deveria subestimar a ruivinha.

- Bem, nossa missão aqui está completa. – Sirius respondeu, deixando-se cair na cama – Amanhã voltamos para Londres. E, junto conosco, Lily Evans.

James assentiu. E fez uma nota mental para si mesmo. Jamais subestimaria aquela família. Nem o avô, nem a neta.

**Pessoal, aqui está capítulo novo e bem maior do que os outros, certo? Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Beijos para Helena Black, G-Lily P, Mah Clarinha, Flávia Fernandes, Mirtes, Juliana Montez, Lisa Black, Evenstar, , Patty Felix, Ameria A. Black, Engely-Dark, Mimi Granger, Marmaduke Scarlet, Xianya, Juliana, Lily Dragon, BabI BlacK, Dynha Black, Lily Potter Black, Witches, Lilli-Evans, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Lilian e Lavinia Black, Tathi (eu vi seu e-mail, assim que eu tiver tempo eu falo contigo sobre a faculdade), Ewan Potter e todo mundo que está lendo a fic.**

**A propósito, entrem no tiagoelilian bigblogger com br (substituam os espaços por pontos) e leiam o primeirissimo parágrafo de Doze Anos. Sim, eu comecei a escrever!**

**Então, até a próxima.**

**Silverghost.**


	9. As filhas da baronesa

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 08 - As filhas da baronesa**

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, mas a estrada havia secado. Sirius e James se preparavam para partir após o almoço em companhia da carruagem que levaria Lily Evans a Londres. Ou pelo menos era o que Dumbledore queria, mas a ruiva não parecia querer concordar com isso.

- Vovô, eu posso perfeitamente ir cavalgando, não é preciso arrumar uma carruagem só para mim.

- Lily, eu já disse que não. Não vou arriscar que você se machuque. Você vai de carruagem.

Estavam novamente no escritório de Dumbledore e os dois rapazes assistiam à discussão com sorrisos idênticos. Lily estava novamente em seus trajes de noviça e os cabelos vermelhos pendiam numa trança. James cruzou os braços, em apreciação.

A ruiva decididamente não parecia pertencer àquele lugar. Se tivesse encontrado Lily em qualquer outro ambiente, certamente não diria que ela era uma noviça. Ela parecia ter um fogo, um viço, que jamais encontrara em mulher alguma. Se todas as freiras eram daquele jeito, ele perdera muito tempo no mundo profano... Talvez devesse se tornar padre...

- Escute... – ele aproximou-se, tomando a moça pela mão – Será que não podemos fazer alguma coisa pela senhorita?

Lily sorriu, como se considerasse a proposta atentamente.

- Claro! Por favor, você me daria a honra de ir ao Inferno?

Ela se soltou dele e saiu do escritório sem voltar-se para mais ninguém. Sirius mordeu os lábios para não rir, enquanto James piscava os olhos várias vezes, confuso. Nenhuma mulher resistira ao seu toque.

- Bem, acho que devo pedir perdão por Lily. Ela não está muito feliz com a perspectiva de deixar o convento e por isso se torna um tanto quanto violenta. Geralmente ela é muito doce. – o velho abaixou-se para a escrivaninha, observando alguns papéis – Gostaria que entregassem essas cartas à minha neta, a Baronesa, Lady Geneviéve Evans.

Os dois rapazes assentiram e Dumbledore lhes entregou os envelopes.

- Acho que é tudo. Sua neta vai aceitar ir na carruagem?

- Não se preocupem, Lily sempre foi muito obediente, não será agora que começará a me desafiar. Façam uma boa viagem, rapazes.

Albus abriu a porta e saiu com eles até a entrada do convento. Susan acabara de fechar a porta da pequena carruagem que levaria Lily. Sirius aproximou-se.

- E a senhorita, será que também não gostaria de abandonar o convento por algum tempo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Meu coração pertence a esse lugar, senhor Black. – ela respondeu simplesmente – Não há outro no mundo em que eu possa ser feliz.

Albus enfiou a cabeça pela pequena janela do carro e despediu-se da neta em silêncio, entregando a ela um pequeno volume. James e Sirius montaram seus cavalos e o cocheiro subiu na caleça, logo estalando o chicote.

Eles começaram a viagem em silêncio e, em pouco mais de dez minutos, o convento sumiu por trás das árvores do bosque que o circundava. Os dois rapazes cavalgavam juntos, um pouco mais atrás do coche. O quadro que Riddle desejava ia à garupa de James, juntamente com as cartas de Albus Dumbledore.

- E então, o que achou disso tudo? – Sirius perguntou, quebrando o silêncio depois de se internarem no bosque.

- Aquele velho não fez isso tudo inocentemente. Tom me alertou sobre ele e não consigo acreditar que tudo o que ele falou seja apenas uma mentira.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de que Riddle está apenas testando você? Talvez devêssemos voltar lá e matar Dumbledore.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Não, Sirius. Não agora. Há alguma coisa nessa história que me atrai. Se acabarmos com ele, tudo o mais se perde.

Sirius riu maliciosamente.

- E o que o atrai nessa história seria uma certa ruiva?

Os olhos de James brilharam por trás das lentes.

- Talvez. Eu sinto que não devo subestimar essa garota. Ela não é igual àquelas que conhecemos.

O outro rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Uma pena que a morena realmente pareça ser devota. Acho que vou voltar aqui mais vezes... Nossa aposta ainda está de pé?

- Com toda a certeza. – James respondeu e eles voltaram a caminhar em silêncio.

Duas das sete horas de viagem se passaram sem que nada de novo acontecesse. Até que o barulho de um galope fez o cocheiro frear. Sirius e James foram para frente do carro, tirando suas pistolas do coldre. Havia muitos ladrões pelas montanhas e eles pareciam excitados com a possibilidade de um pouco de ação.

Mas foi um cavaleiro sozinho que apareceu. Devia ser um pouco mais baixo que os dois; tinha olhos azulados e cabelos da cor da palha. Ele segurou as rédeas ao ver as armas apontadas para si e seus olhos brilharam com medo antes que ele reconhecesse um dos rapazes.

- James! Pelos céus, abaixe isso! – ele pediu, descendo do cavalo.

James estreitou os olhos e guardou a arma no coldre, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava de sua montaria.

- Peter! Há quanto tempo! Cara, eu estava com saudades!

Os dois se abraçaram ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius desmontava. James aproximou-se, abraçando o recém-chegado pelos ombros.

- Sirius, esse é Peter Pettigrew. Ele é meu amigo desde que éramos crianças. Tom é amigo dos pais dele e sempre que eu escapava das minhas lições, era para a casa dele que eu corria.

Peter estendeu a mão sorrindo.

- Pontas me falou muito sobre você, Sirius Black.

- Pontas? – Sirius perguntou, apertando a mão de Peter.

- Era o apelido dele quando brincávamos. Ele vivia caindo e sempre tinha um galo na cabeça. Acabou virando o Pontas... Embora hoje esse apelido possa render um outro sentido, não é verdade, James?

James sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito, não é, Rabicho? Já chega me entregando...

- E porque o Peter é Rabicho?

Peter corou enquanto o amigo ria.

- Peter é um medroso. Ou pelo menos era... Sempre que estava assustado, corria como um rato, com o rabinho entre as pernas. E eu acabei chamando ele de Rabicho.

Sirius ficou pensativo.

- Eu também quero um apelido...

Antes que alguém pudesse dar alguma sugestão, a porta do coche se abriu e Lily apareceu. Ela tirara o hábito e estava agora com um vestido preto, justo na cintura, com um decote que realçava o colo. O cabelo continuava preso numa trança e caía até o meio das costas dela.

- Porque paramos? – ela perguntou com curiosidade.

Peter tirou o chapéu, cumprimentando a ruiva.

- Lily Evans. Nunca me passaria pela cabeça encontrá-la aqui.

Ela sorriu, assentindo. James olhou para Peter como se perguntasse algo, mas foi Lily quem respondeu.

- Nos conhecemos dos bailes de minha irmã. Peter cortejou Petúnia por muito tempo antes que ela se decidisse por Venon Dursley.

- Bem, eu estava indo atrás desses dois. – Peter pareceu nervoso ao se lembrar de sua missão – James, seu tio quer vê-lo com urgência.

- O que Tom pode querer agora?

- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre um quadro e...

Lily estreitou os olhos e Sirius puxou Peter para perto do cavalo, deixando para James a tarefa de enrolar a moça.

- Vocês não se perderam a caminho da estação de caça. – aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação – Queriam o quadro.

- Na verdade...

Ela fez um movimento com a mão, como se o mandasse se calar.

- Você não precisa me explicar nada. Muitos foram ao convento tentar comprar aquele quadro de meu bisavô. E ele o deu a vocês por livre e espontânea vontade. Não me deve respostas. Só o que receio é que talvez não merecessem a confiança que ele depositou em vocês.

A ruiva voltou para o coche, fechando a portinhola. James olhou-a por alguns instantes antes de se juntar aos amigos, voltando a subir no cavalo. Peter aproximou-se, arrependido.

- Desculpe, eu não pensei no que estava falando...

- Esqueça isso, Peter. Vamos logo. Temos que levar a moça até os pais e depois ir para o palacete dos Riddle. Não temos tempo a perder.

Os dois obedeceram e pouco depois estavam novamente na estrada. Sirius e Peter logo começaram uma animada conversa sobre os valetes de copas. Aparentemente, Peter também era um membro agora. Suspirando, James isolou-se em seus pensamentos.

Gostaria de conhecer a irmã de Lily. Com alguma sorte, ela seria tão bela quanto a ruiva e teria um gênio um pouco mais fácil. Meneando a cabeça, ele tentou se concentrar nas palavras dos amigos.

Já era noite quando afinal chegaram a Londres. James dispensou os dois amigos, mandando-os para o palacete dos Riddle, enquanto escoltava a carruagem de Lily até seu destino.

A mansão dos pais dela era muito maior que a de Tom e ficava um pouco mais afastada de Londres, perto do Tâmisa que, por não ter entrado ainda na cidade, era ainda bem límpido. Eles atravessaram grandes portões de ferro e, diante do casarão às escuras, Lily desembarcou.

O cocheiro tirou a pequena valise de Lily do carro e deixou-a dentro do casarão, indo em seguida para a estrebaria. A ruiva ficou parada diante de James, que desmontara, observando-o em silêncio até ficar sozinha com ele.

- Acho que devo agradecê-lo, senhor Potter. – ela disse numa voz doce.

Ele sorriu, pensando que talvez ela estivesse começando a se render aos seus encantos.

- Foi um prazer, senhorita. Espero poder vê-la mais vezes.

- E eu espero não vê-lo nunca mais. – ela respondeu, sorrindo também e adentrando o casarão – Adeus, Potter.

Ela entrou, fechando as maciças portas de carvalho. James riu sozinho na noite, balançando a cabeça enquanto puxava seu cavalo pelas rédeas.

- Felizmente, minha cara, você terá que me agüentar por um bom tempo...

Ele voltou a montar e, dessa vez, saiu a galope. Em meia hora estava diante de sua casa. Pulou do cavalo antes mesmo que ele parasse totalmente, jogando as rédeas para um dos empregados que apareceu correndo. Caminhando a passos largos, ele logo chegou ao escritório do tio, onde Tom, Sirius, Peter e Archibald Black já o esperavam.

- Então, o que foi que aconteceu enquanto estávamos fora?

- Desmascararam um dos esquemas do clube. A Scotland Yard interceptou um carregamento de sedas e jóias vindas do Oriente. – Tom começou, cruzando os braços – Um maldito detetive está conseguindo reunir provas contra nós.

- Um detetive?

- Ele se chama Remus Lupin. Ele é novo na organização e parece incorruptível. – Archibald continuou – Apesar de ter se juntado recentemente a eles, já é muito respeitado.

James se sentou e logo estava inteiramente informado do problema. Estavam discutindo idéias de como se livrar do incômodo detetive, mas até agora, nenhuma surgira. Ele sorriu, observando Tom. Dessa vez, definitivamente,estava sendo testado.

- Não é tão difícil assim. Só o que temos que fazer é desacreditá-lo.

Tom também sorriu.

- Qual a sua idéia exatamente, James?

- Se acham que ele é tão honrado e incorruptível, só o que temos que fazer é manchar esse histórico. Matá-lo é muito óbvio. Vamos fazer a própria Scotland cuidar dele para nós. O que acham?

- Ele seria levado para as galés sem piedade. É o que fazem com "traidores". – Sirius concordou.

- Ótimo. Amanhã nos encontraremos no clube para acertarmos tudo. – Tom levantou-se – Agora, se não se importam, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com meu sobrinho.

Peter e Sirius se despediram do amigo.

- Você vai acabar com a vida do pobre detetive. – Peter sorriu antes de deixar o escritório.

Sirius abraçou o amigo, aproveitando que seu pai e o conde conversavam.

- Veja lá o que vai fazer, Pontas. Será que vale à pena acabar com a vida de uma pessoa por causa do contrabando deles?

- O que está querendo dizer, Sirius?

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que eu vou apoiá-lo. Mas talvez a morte seria preferível nesse caso. Não há nada pior que a desonra. – Sirius ficou pensativo por alguns instantes – Veja quem fala... Para meu pai, eu sou um homem desonrado.

Sirius e Archibald deixaram o recinto e James voltou a se sentar diante do tio.

- E então, o que conseguiu?

- O quadro está na sala. Dumbledore nos deu antes mesmo que pudéssemos planejar como roubá-lo.

Tom estreitou os olhos.

- Ele deu o quadro? Só o que falta você me dizer é que ele disse onde está a jóia!

- Não. Mas eu tenho um plano para conseguir isso. Na verdade, acho que o velho está brincando conosco. Mas dois podem jogar esse jogo.

O conde encostou-se na cadeira.

- E o que tem em mente?

- Eu alcançarei Dumbledore pelo coração. Vou conseguir suas respostas, meu tio, através da bisneta dele. Lily Evans.

O homem sorriu.

- Está tentando seduzir uma noviça, James?

- Ela está em Londres. Dumbledore pediu que a trouxéssemos.

- Eu sei. Sirius e Peter já me disseram. Creio então que tenho alguma coisa aqui que vai ajudá-lo em seus planos.

Tom abriu a gaveta, tirando dela um envelope e entregando-o para o sobrinho.

- O que é isso?

- Recebi hoje à tarde. Geneviéve dará um grande baile de máscaras esse final de semana para comemorar a volta do marido. E da filha.

James sorriu. Ela não conseguiria se livrar dele tão cedo.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é uma espécie de preparação para a relação de James e Lily. No próximo capítulo, os olhos verdes da cerimônia de inciação do nosso querido Pontas aparecerá novamente.**

**"Claro! Por favor, você me daria a honra de ir ao inferno?"**

**Que noviça, não? E, para os fãs de Susan, não se preocupem, ela não vai para Londres. Mas não esqueçam do ditado "Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé".**

**Hoje estou cheia de recadinhos... Vejamos... Está confirmada a data de estréia de Doze Anos: 15 de janeiro, o primeiro capítulo. Graças a Merlin, minhas provas acabam essa quinta feira e eu poderei me dedicar às histórias.**

**Segundo recado... A partir da semana que vem, Silverghost escreverá uma coluna semanal no blog Lílian e Tiago (o endereço na página do profile); vocês poderão escolher os assuntos sobre os quais querem ler. Estou esperando sugestões.**

**Agradecimentos a Tathi (eu já mandei sei e-mail. Você recebeu?), Lisa Black, Helena Black, Patty Felix, Dynha Black (Feliz Aniversário de novo!), Witches, Jéssy, Mah Clarinha, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Xianya, Maíra, Lily Potter Black, Marcellinha Madden (olha, você não precisa ler Hades para entender Doze Anos... Mas se quiser encarar a maratona...), Je Black, G-Lily P, Juliana (o Remus foi citado nesse capítulo... Mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para ele aparecer...), Lilian e Lavínia Black, Ameria A. Black (eu só usei a idéia geral do livro, mesmo porque, "Mistérios de Londres" é um livro muito difícil de ser achado... Eu nunca tive a sorte de ler...), BabI BlacK, Isabelle Potter Demonangels (sim, aquilo foi uma homenagem à você), Babbi, Marmaduke Scarlet, LuH, Lily Dany Potter, Juliana Montez e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Hum... Eu tenho uma pergunta... Alguém por aí gostaria de fazer uma capa para as minhas historinhas? Hehehehehe...**

**Sobre as referências, esses capítulos agora entraram realmente na história, então estou tendo certas dificuldades em trazer referências para dentro deles... Acho que, pelo menos por enquanto, nada de aulas de adivinhação...**

**Certo, acho que por hoje é só. Alguma pergunta?**

**Silverghost.**


	10. Bal masqué

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 09 - Bal masqué**

* * *

O dia do baile amanheceu enevoado, como todos os dias de Londres usualmente amanheciam. Pouco antes do almoço, no aristocrático prédio que sediava os valetes de copas, James, Sirius e Peter conversavam ao redor de uma mesa de apostas.

- Então, vocês não irão comigo ao baile? – James perguntou, enquanto descartava um às de ouros.

- Sinto muito, James, mas eu não quero perder nossa aposta. Seu alvo estará aqui, no baile. Mas o meu ainda está usando o maldito hábito de noviça. - Sirius sorriu - Além disso, encontrei uma casa abandonada perto do convento e pretendo passar o meu final de semana por lá, tentando as pobres freirinhas.

- E você, Peter? - James virou-se para o outro amigo.

- O conde me quer como responsável pela operação de descrédito do novo detetive. Vou encontra hoje outro membro do clube que trabalha na polícia e vai me ajudar a incriminar o tal Lupin.

Sirius sorriu, colocando suas cartas sobre a mesa.

- Bati de novo. Admitam, meus caros, eu sou invencível.

James e Peter se entreolharam enquanto olhavam as cartas do moreno.

- Isso é impossível. É a terceira vez que você ganha! - Peter protestou.

- Bem, eu sinto muito por vocês. - Sirius recolheu o dinheiro sobre a mesa - Isso aqui vai ser revertido para os fundos de assistências das pobres e desvalidas moças de Macnair.

James riu, levantando-se.

- Muito bem então, vamos comer alguma coisa. Creio que Sirius deve sair depois do almoço se quiser chegar ao seu destino antes do anoitecer.

Os outros dois assentiram e o seguiram para o salão de jantar. Almoçaram em silêncio e, logo depois, Sirius despediu-se. Fora do clube, um criado já estava a postos com o cavalo do rapaz, um garanhão negro que apenas Sirius conseguia montar. James e Peter o observaram partir das janelas do clube.

A viagem solitária não demorou mais do que a metade do que havia gastado quando tinham escoltado Lily Evans para Londres. Afinal, não havia uma carruagem para atrasá-lo. A casa abandonada numa curva perto da estrada do convento teria pertencido no passado a algum ferreiro; ainda havia os instrumentos de artífice no lugar.

Sirius depositou na relva sua pequena valise enquanto prendia as rédeas de seu cavalo num poste de madeira próprio para isso, embora já estivesse carcomido pelo tempo. A porta do casebre rangiu terrivelmente quando ele a empurrou, mas isso não fez o rapaz desistir de sua empreitada; se o teto caísse de podre, sempre poderia pedir abrigo no convento, o que, inclusive, tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Quando a noite chegou, o herdeiro dos Black já estava devidamente instalado, tendo trocado suas roupas caras de aristocrata por simples vestes de camponês, o que não disfarçava, porém, o seu porte elegante. Junto a uma pequena fogueira, Sirius fez sua primeira refeição no campo, antes de tomar o caminho para o convento, a pé.

A lua iluminou todo o seu trajeto, e quando chegou aos muros do lugar, pode ouvir os pesados sinos que soavam na capela. Àquela hora, as freiras estariam provavelmente se recolhendo. O que tornava as coisas um pouco mais difíceis, visto que teria que encontrar a cela da sua noviça. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Com um impulso, ele conseguiu agarrar as beiradas do muro, içando-se para cima antes de pular com agilidade. Estava dentro do convento. Agora, só o que precisava era encontrar a ala residência e depois procurar cela por cela até encontrar quem queria.

Sirius caminhou a passos contidos pelo jardim, sem admirar o efeito da luz difusa do luar sobre as rosas brancas que davam nome ao convento. Porém, antes que pudesse se localizar diante dos vários prédios que pertenciam às freiras, um som fraco lhe chamou a atenção.

Vinha da pequena capela do jardim. Uma pessoa estava ajoelhada diante do altar onde uma estátua de Nossa Senhora escutava muda as súplicas de suas irmãs. Os cabelos negros soltos, caindo em cachos sobre os ombros, o corpo pequeno, as mãos delicadas postas em oração... Sirius sorriu. Aparentemente, a sorte estava ao seu lado.

Susan não se mexeu nem mesmo quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado, no único banco da capelinha. Sirius observou os olhos fechados dela, enquanto os lábios se moviam numa prece baixinha.

- _Glória et patri, et filli, et spiritu sanctu. __Amen_. – ela fez o sinal da cruz e levantou-se, encarando Sirius longamente – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te ver. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Susan sorriu de leve, meneando a cabeça.

- Receio que esteja perdendo o seu tempo, meu senhor. Os que vêm aqui, vêm para visitá-la. – ela respondeu, apontando a imagem – Não a mim.

Sirius levantou-se, segurando a mão da morena.

- E se eu disser que estou...

Susan se livrou do toque dele com um movimento suave e virou-se para a saída da capela.

- Fique com Deus, meu senhor.

Ela deixou a capela em silêncio e Sirius não teve forças para segui-la. Alguma coisa estranha parecia sussurrar a ele que não seria daquela maneira que conquistaria a noviça. Precisava de um pouco mais de sutileza. Ela não era como as outras. O rapaz virou-se para a estátua.

- Um desafio um pouco maior... Acho que vou gostar dessa temporada no campo...

Enquanto isso, em Londres, James refletia enquanto a carruagem que o levava para o baile se aproximava de seu destino: a mansão dos Evans. Podia ouvir Tom lhe fazendo recomendações e mais recomendações até que ele perdera a paciência e começaram a discutir.

"- _Se o senhor acha então que não sou capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, porque não vai você mesmo ao baile e consegue as respostas que deseja com Geneviéve Evans?_

_- James, você sabe perfeitamente bem que não duvido de você. Apenas estou alertando sobre as possíveis falhas de seu plano. Você age como se todas as mulheres não lhe pudessem resistir. Pense bem no que está fazendo. Talvez seja mais fácil conquistar a outra, a filha mais velha. Lily Evans cresceu em um convento e, acredite-me, as freiras são, muitas vezes, mulheres inflexíveis, prisioneiras de suas próprias devoções. Além disso, eu duvido muito que essa moça possa nos dar alguma resposta._

_- Você erra em subestimá-la, Tom._

_Tom meneou a cabeça._

_- É você quem está errado em super estimar essa menina. Afinal de contas, James, ela é só uma mulher!"_

- Só uma mulher... – James sorriu, lembrando-se da face séria da jovem noviça – Você está muito errado, Tom. Creio ter mais medo dela do que do seu "querido" padrasto Dumbledore.

A carruagem finalmente parou e o rapaz observou os jardins do casarão, cheios de gente e de música. Estaria a ruivinha naquele meio, apesar de ser uma noviça? Bem, era isso que ele ia descobrir em alguns instantes...

Ele desceu da carruagem e adentrou o salão nobre da residência dos Evans enquanto colocava uma máscara negra sobre o rosto. Felizmente, conseguira que o artesão colocasse lentes na peça, ou acabaria por ficar cego na festa.

Havia muita gente no salão, e uma orquestra tocava um minueto num palco improvisado. Ele observou com interesse os pares que dançavam, procurando uma cabeça vermelha. Foi nesse instante que um braço delicado enlaçou o seu. Imediatamente, James virou-se.

A mascarada tinha um sorriso doce e olhos azuis, iguais às safiras de Alvo Dumbledore. A cabeleira vermelha não deixava dúvidas; estava diante da baronesa, Geneviéve Evans.

- James Potter. – ela sorriu – Faz muito tempo que não o vejo. Tio Tom disse que você tinha viajado para estudar. Como foi sua temporada fora de Londres?

- Muito agradável. – ele respondeu, também sorrindo – Fico surpreso que tenha me reconhecido.

- Eu vi você crescer, James. Além disso... – ela acrescentou rindo - Seus cabelos são inconfundíveis, meu caro. E onde está nosso tio? Porque ele também não veio?

- Receio que ele não venha. Os negócios o impediram. Por isso eu vim, representando ele.

Geneviéve assentiu.

- E quanto a você... Minha filha me contou que foi escoltada pelo filho de Archibald Black e por você. Devo agradecer por isso; se não o tivesse feito, talvez minha filha não estivesse aqui para receber o pai. – a mulher suspirou – Gostaria que ela não fosse tão teimosa e viesse morar conosco definitivamente.

- Mas se ela quer ser uma devota... – James ponderou.

- Lily? Uma freira? Vê-se logo que não a conhece. Lily só mora naquele lugar por causa do avô. Se ela tivesse verdadeira vocação para isso, eu não colocaria oposição, mas ela não nasceu para a santidade e o silêncio. Há vida demais nela, energia demais. Ela é devota, mas não aos santos. – Geneviéve calou-se, olhando para a escadaria – Falando nela...

Um casal estava no alto da escadaria. O homem devia ser um pouco mais velho que Geneviéve e seus olhos verdes faiscavam em desafio por trás da máscara, exatamente como os de sua jovem companheira. Aquele devia ser Sir Evans, o pai de Lily.

Eles desceram em silêncio, sem notar os vários pares de olhos que tinham se erguido em sua direção. Em seguida, pai e filha aproximaram-se de James. A ruiva tirou a máscara, observando o rapaz com atenção. Antes, no entanto, que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Geneviéve trocou os pares, enlaçando o braço do marido após fazer James segurar o de sua filha.

- Espero que não se importe em pajear minha filha por essa noite, querido. Há muito que Lily não vem para a corte e você também deve estar meio enferrujado. Nada melhor então que ficarem juntos. Tenho certeza que aproveitarão a companhia.

Piscando um olho, Geneviéve levou o marido para a pista de dança. Lily retirou o braço do dele, começando a se afastar. James estreitou os olhos, seguindo-a.

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Não me lembro de ter permitido que me tratasse pelo primeiro nome, senhor Potter. – ela respondeu sem voltar-se para trás.

- Você talvez não tenha permitido, mas seu avô e sua mãe parecem gostar da idéia de que tenhamos algum tipo de _amizade_.

Eles chegaram ao jardim dos fundos do casarão, onde não havia convidados e a música quase não chegava, já que os barulhos da noite a assustavam. Lily parou e finalmente ele pode dar uma boa olhada nela.

Os cabelos estavam presos por presilhas douradas, formando pequenos cachos que caíam sobre os ombros nus. O vestido de veludo era de um verde quase negro, justo até a cintura, onde se avolumava numa saia rodada. As delicadas mangas com detalhes em dourado estavam caídas nos braços, formando um decote que valorizava o colo alvo dela. Ela jogou a máscara no chão, finalmente voltando-se para ele.

- Amizade, James Potter? – ela cruzou os braços – Não é o que seus olhos dizem.

Ele sorriu.

- Então meus olhos já me traíram para a senhorita. O que quer mais que eu faça?

Lily se sentiu desarmar diante do sorriso dele.

- Apenas... – ela abaixou a cabeça, forçando-se a concluir – Apenas seja sincero. Detesto que mintam para mim.

Ele se aproximou a passos leves.

- Eu prometo que nunca vou mentir para você. Agora posso chamá-la de Lily?

- Se eu disser que não, você vai respeitar minha vontade?

- Não.

Lily suspirou e voltou a caminhar. Em sua mente, ela voltou a uma noite muito longe daquela, quando ainda era uma criança... A noite em que chegara ao convento e fora apresentada a seu bisavô. Afeiçoara-se a ele quase que imediatamente. E quem não se afeiçoaria ao bondoso senhor de olhos de safira?

Ela levou a mão ao pescoço como se sentisse o peso dele. O peso do coração de dragão. No dia seguinte ao da sua chegada ao convento, Albus lhe contara a história da jóia e mostrara a o rubi a ela. E a convidara para, seguindo várias gerações que os tinham antecedido, guardar o colar para os descendentes de Isabelle, filha bastarda de uma rainha. E Lily aceitara. Que criança não aceitaria participar de uma aventura? Empenharia a vida em qualquer missão que o bom velho lhe desse.

E James era sua missão. O discípulo de Tom Riddle, o grande inimigo de Dumbledore, aquele que queria roubar a jóia. Albus não se deixara enganar pela história de que ele e Sirius tinham se perdido a caminho da estação de caça. Afinal, ele sabia quem realmente eram os dois. Por isso ele pedira a ela que aceitasse o convite da mãe e voltasse à corte. Mais do que isso... Ela devia seduzir James.

Seduzi-lo e matá-lo. Era para isso que seu avô lhe entregara a pistola de cabo de marfim na hora das despedidas. Ele a criara para isso afinal. Ela devia proteger a honra e a herança de sua família de canalhas como Riddle. O fato de ter crescido em um convento não era empecilho para isso. Mas algo estava afligindo a jovem. Algo bem diferente do que simples escrúpulos.

- Lily? – James a segurou pelo ombro, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Ela se virou, tentando entender porque seu coração disparara ao sentir a pele dele.

- O que você quer?

- Me concede essa dança? – ele perguntou com um meneio cômico.

A ruiva não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, apurando os ouvidos para os acordes de uma valsa que vinha do salão. O canto das corujas e das cigarras se sobrepunha à música, tornando a atmosfera quase irreal. Ela fez um leve cumprimento, oferecendo a mão a ele. James sorriu, passando um braço pela cintura de Lily, enquanto envolvia a mão dela com a sua.

Ela se deixou conduzir por ele, voltando a se perder em seus pensamentos. Seduzir James Potter... Conseguiria passar por isso sem se deixar também seduzir? Enquanto isso, ele observava os lábios dela. Eles eram delicadamente rosados. Que gosto teriam?

Um farfalhar de folhas fê-la separar-se dele intempestivamente. Geneviéve apareceu na clareira.

- Eu tinha certeza que ia encontrá-la aqui. Antes de ir para o convento, sempre vinha brincar sozinha nesse lugar. – Geneviéve deu um sorriso triste para o rapaz – Devo agradecê-lo novamente por ter feito companhia a minha filha. Mas agora, infelizmente, temos que voltar ao salão. Petúnia chegou.

James percebeu que Lily empalidecera. Ele aproximou-se, oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos?

Ela o observou por alguns instantes antes de aceitá-lo e os dois seguiram a mãe da ruiva de volta ao salão. Uma moça loira, com um vestido vermelho espalhafatoso, aproximou-se, parando diante de Lily.

- Então você veio nos brindar com a sua presença, querida irmãzinha. – Petúnia sorriu, tirando a máscara, revelando os olhos raivosos.

Aquela voz estridente desagradou James profundamente. Petúnia pouco parecia com o que ele imaginara a partir de Lily; o que a ruiva tinha de agradável, a loira tinha de irritante. Ele percebeu que ela agora olhava para o seu braço enlaçado ao de Lily, estreitando as orbes azuladas com desagrado.

- E você é o bastardo de Mattie Potter.

- Petúnia! – Geneviéve exclamou com censura, segurando o braço da filha mais velha com força.

Vernon Dursley, o marido de Petúnia, aproximou-se nesse instante. Para James, ele também não passou uma primeira impressão muito boa, especialmente por causa do sorriso claramente hipócrita e pela intimidade que ele tentou demonstrar segurando-o pelo ombro e separando-o de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, baronesa, tenho certeza que o senhor Potter não deu atenção a uma coisa tão pequena; afinal, são apenas tolices femininas.

James forçou um sorriso, lembrando-se de Tom.

- Apenas mulheres...

Lily deu um passo para trás.

- Espero que não se importem por eu ter de deixá-los, mas estou acostumada a dormir muito cedo no convento. Com licença.

Ela não esperou os murmúrios de aprovação da mão ou os resmungos da irmã para se retirar, logo se juntando ao pai antes de subir sob o olhar atento de James.

_Apenas mulheres..._

* * *

- Você sabe o que vão dizer nessa reunião? – Sirius perguntou enquanto acabava de vestir sua túnica.

Sirius tinha voltado no dia anterior, três dias após o baile. E só voltara por causa do recado de James, sobre mais uma reunião nos subterrâneos do clube, uma reunião dos verdadeiros valetes de copas.

- Novos membros, alguns avisos... E o relatório de Rabicho sobre o tal detetive Lupin. – James respondeu, colocando sua máscara – Vamos logo. Ainda quero passar na Macnair hoje. Aliás, falando nela, como foi com a sua noviça?

O outro moreno suspirou.

- Bem, acredito que tenha feito alguns avanços... Ela sempre vai me esperar na capela do jardim e ficamos conversando até a lua estar alta no céu. Mas creio que as conversas que tenho tido com ela não sejam exatamente as que eu gostaria de ter.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Ela está tentando catequizar você? – James perguntou rindo.

- Por aí. Meu único consolo é que, pelo que me contou, você também não está indo muito bem com seu alvo. Susan pelo menos aceita me receber; já Lily não quer sequer vê-lo.

O rapaz franziu a testa por trás da máscara. Os dois saíram para o salão, onde grande parte dos sócios da estranha confraria já se encontravam. Eles ocuparam seus lugares, próximos à tribuna onde Tom conferenciava com Archibald, Rabicho e mais outra pessoa.

James passou os olhos pela assembléia, como se tentasse adivinhar quem estaria por trás de cada uma daquelas máscaras. Foi quando alguém lhe chamou a atenção. Alguém que tentava se esgueirar para mais perto de Riddle. Alguém de brilhantes olhos verdes.

Ele meneou a cabeça, tentando espantar as sensações e idéias absurdas que estavam passando por ela. Aquela não podia ser Lily Evans. Ela não era o único ser de olhos verdes da face da terra. Podia ser o pai dela.

Mas não. Era um corpo pequeno demais, com estranhas formas sob as túnicas. James se virou para Sirius. O amigo não parecia ter percebido o que ele via.

- Sirius... Eu preciso sair daqui.

- Como? Mas a reunião...

James apontou para o vulto, que parara nas sombras de uma coluna de pedra.

- Aquela é Lily Evans. – ele sussurrou em um tom urgente.

Sirius virou-se para ele sem acreditar.

- Você enlouqueceu, James? Uma mulher não poderia entrar aqui.

- Ela entrou. E eu preciso tirá-la antes que alguém descubra.

Sirius forçou os olhos na direção do vulto e finalmente concordou.

- Vá. Eu invento uma desculpa se alguém perceber que você não estava aqui.

James assentiu e esgueirou-se da mesma maneira que o outro vulto fizera a alguns instantes atrás.

Lily comprimiu o corpo contra a coluna de pedra, tentando, ao máximo, confundir-se com as sombras. Sob a túnica, panos e mais panos escondiam sua feminilidade. Estava se sentindo quase sufocada, como em todas as outras vezes em que entrara naquele maldito lugar.

Ela tentou esquecer o desconforto focalizando a mente nas quatro pessoas que atraíam quase todos os olhares do salão. Peter Pettigrew, que cortejara sua irmã, foi o primeiro que ela reconheceu. Os olhos covardes eram inconfundíveis. O outro, que pelo porte, era o mais velho, tinha os mesmos olhos de Sirius. Era Archibald Black. O terceiro, pelo olhar frio, só podia ser o homem que entrara com Peter no clube, o detetive da Scotland Yard, Severus Snape.

Tinha uma boa idéia do assunto que eles conversavam com sir Riddle, o último dos quatro. Os informantes de seu avô, os mesmos que a ajudavam a entrar naquele inferno, tinham falado sobre a última pedra no sapato dos valetes: o detetive Lupin.

Ela tentara alertar Remus para os planos de Tom Riddle e companhia. Mas Remus Lupin tinha sido preso na noite do baile por corrupção. E fora Snape o responsável pela prisão. Pena que ninguém na Scotland Yard acreditaria no que ela poderia ter a falar sobre o caso. Por algum motivo, a voz fraca de James no baile ressoou em sua mente. _Apenas mulheres_.

Se eles soubessem que ela, uma mulher, melhor ainda, uma noviça, passara os últimos cinco anos penetrando em reuniões dos valetes de copas... Se soubessem que ela era a responsável por várias das denúncias que tinham desbaratado os esquemas de Riddle...

Uma mão tapou sua boca enquanto a outra a envolvia pela cintura, começando a arrastá-la. Ela tentou se debater, mas, quem quer que fosse a pessoa que a descobrira, era muito mais forte do que ela. Assim, só o que pode fazer foi segui-la por um túnel até uma das saídas secretas do salão de pedra. À pouca luz da noite, ela pode perceber que estava perto do Tâmisa, junto a um velho prédio abandonado.

Ela foi empurrada até o prédio. Quando finalmente foi solta, percebeu que estava numa velha taverna. Havia poeira por todos os lados. A pessoa que a trouxera moveu-se na escuridão, abrindo à chave uma porta, arrancando dela um terrível rangido.

- Entre. – a voz masculina ordenou.

Lily não demorou a reconhecê-la.

- James?

Os passos dele soaram, mostrando a ela que ele passara pela porta. Pouco depois, pequenos núcleos de luz vieram do lugar. Vencida pela curiosidade, Lily entrou, assistindo James acender alguns castiçais antes de abrir os janelões que davam para o rio. Aquele aposento, ao contrário do bar, estava limpo; havia uma cama no centro dele, além de um armário meio quebrado e uma velha banheira.

- Eu vivi nessa taverna antes de ser adotado por Tom. – ela ouviu a voz de James logo atrás dela – A passagem do subterrâneo existia muito antes de ele virar conde. Depois que Rosmerta morreu, eu comprei o prédio. Digamos que desde então esse lugar seja meu refúgio quando preciso ficar sozinho.

Ela se virou.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? Porque não me denunciou lá embaixo?

James sorriu, aproximando-se dela. Antes que Lily pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu e colando seus lábios nos dela. A ruiva levou alguns segundos para conseguir reagir e separar-se dele bruscamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

James sorriu, tentando segurá-la, já que ela voltara a se debater.

- Você sabe porque, Lily. Você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo.

A ruiva ergueu a mão, furiosa, mas ele foi mais rápido do que ela. Mas o ato de aparar o braço de Lily fez James deixar escapar a jovem, que marchou a passos rápidos para a porta.

- Você está errado, James Potter.

Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. James sorriu, cruzando os braços e se encostando à parede.

- Morangos... O gosto dela é de morangos...

* * *

**Ai, meu Merlin... A tendinite está voltando. Estou com o ombro que não agüento e só estou postando hoje porque esse capítulo já estava pronto. Acho que essa semana não poderei atualizar "Quem com ferro fere" ou vou ter um problema sério no braço...**

**Bem, beijos para Luná-tica, Lílian e Lavinia Black, Ameria A. Black (eu adoraria ver como você faria a capa!), Lisa Black, Witches, Helena Blac, ang, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Belle e Babbi, Dynha Black, Lele Potter Black, Marcellinha Madden, Lily Dragon, Juliana Montez, G-Lily P, Patty Felix, Patricia Granger (também vou adorar que você fizesse uma capa para essa fic!), BabI BlacK e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**E o Remo ainda vai demorar um pouco para aparecer. Sinto muito, pessoal... Bem... Se eu não puder atualizar antes do natal, queele seja maravilhoso de excelente colheita. Quanto aos visgos (respondendo à pergunta por aqui mesmo), é uma espécie de pinha. Nas tradições natalinas, quando um casal está sob um visgo, tem que se beijar.**

**Hum... Acho que é só. Beijos para todos!**

**Silverghost.**


	11. Lábios carmim

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 10 - Lábios carmim**

* * *

Lily trancou a porta, mordendo os lábios. As lembranças do que acontecera há dois dias ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. Ela se deixou cair no leito, tentando não ouvir a alegre conversa que vinha do andar de baixo, onde seus pais recebiam alguns convidados para jantar.

Sabia que estava fugindo. Desde que James a beijara no prédio abandonado, ela tentava a todo custo se esquivar dos convites dos pais para passeios e festas em Londres. Conseguira, pelo menos até aquela noite. Mas não poderia escapar no dia seguinte de ir ao piquenique da Real Sociedade Histórica, em que seu pai receberia uma homenagem.

E certamente, James estaria lá. Riddle era um dos colaboradores da Real Sociedade. Teria que enfrentar o rapaz. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e logo caiu no sono. Apenas quando o sol já estava sobre seu rosto, Lily os reabriu.

A casa já estava cheia de sons, provavelmente dos servos correndo para aprontar a cesta de piquenique dos Evans. Lily meneou a cabeça. Tanta energia desperdiçada em coisas tão fúteis...

Ela se levantou, arrumando-se rapidamente antes de descer. Como pensara, o barulho vinha dos empregados. Geneviéve coordenava o vai-e-vem deles para as carruagens, onde mundos de comida eram colocados. Mundos de comida que seriam desperdiçados.

- Bom dia, querida! Dormiu bem? – Geneviéve perguntou, recebendo a filha com um abraço.

- Mais ou menos, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Alguma possibilidade de eu poder ficar em casa?

- Sozinha? É claro que não! Você não pode perder esse passeio, Lily. Vá tomar um remédio, mas dessa vez você não escapa, mocinha!

Geneviéve concluiu a conversa com um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para os servos. Lily suspirou, desistindo de tentar de novo. Meia hora depois, estava na carruagem com os pais, dirigindo-se ao parque da RSH.

Quando chegaram, havia muitas famílias já dispersas pelo gramado, ouvindo histórias da antiga mitologia grega. Lily não podia se impedir de ficar orgulhosa; se aqueles mitos tinham revivido, era em grande parte fruto do trabalho de seu pai. Sir Arthur John Evans estava escavando as ruínas de Creta e restaurando o palácio de Minos, sob o qual se encontrava o famoso labirinto do minotauro.

A família do arqueólogo encontrou um lugar privilegiado sob uma velha macieira que certamente lhes daria sombra quando o sol chegasse a pino. Enquanto organizavam o piquenique, Lily percebeu que dois casais caminhavam na direção deles; o primeiro deveria ter a idade de seus pais e o outro não seria muito mais velho que ela própria.

- Arthur, os Longbottom estão aqui. – Geneviéve chamou a atenção do marido, levantando-se.

O barão sorriu, caminhando até os amigos.

- Algi, Enid! É uma graça vê-los. – ele estendeu a mão para os dois Longbottom mais velhos – Faz muito tempo que não juntamos a velha turma, não é mesmo?

O velho Algi riu.

- Realmente, muito tempo. Mas, ora vejam quem está de volta. Alice, você se lembra de Lily Evans?

A moça de rosto redondo e sorriso simpático virou-se para Lily e a ruiva teve um lampejo de sua infância. Alice era sua única amiga quando vivia na corte. Ela lembrou-se de uma carta em que Geneviéve falava sobre o casamento dela com Frank Longbottom, o sobrinho dos amigos de seu pai.

- Claro que sim. Mas faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Como vai no convento, Lily? – logo se sentando e puxando a outra para segui-la.

Lily sorriu. Alice não mudara. Continuava a ser extremamente espontânea. Por isso Petúnia jamais gostara dela. A irmã sempre fora artificial demais e elas nunca tinham se dado bem. Graças aos céus, ela tinha viajado com Dursley no dia anterior e não poderia ir ao piquenique.

A ruiva se deixou perder na alegre conversa de Alice, percebendo o olhar afetuoso de Frank na direção da esposa. Ela voltou a sorrir. Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem... tão livre. Mas essa sensação foi duramente quebrada por uma voz logo atrás dela.

- Bem se diz que quem é vivo sempre aparece. Eu estive na sua casa várias vezes e sempre me diziam que você estava com alguma dor diferente. – James sentou-se ao lado dela sem esperar por convite – Mas parece que já está melhor, não é verdade?

Ela se virou, disposta a dar uma resposta grosseira, mas se refreou a ver nos olhos dele um legítimo brilho de preocupação. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes até Frank apertar a mão do recém-chegado.

- Eu soube que você estava em Londres, James, mas não pensei que o veria tão cedo. – Frank virou-se para as duas mulheres – Nós estudamos e nos formamos juntos, não é verdade, James?

O outro assentiu.

- Realmente, faz muito tempo, Frank. Vejo que se casou. E muito bem, devo acrescentar. Alice sempre foi uma pessoa encantadora.

Lily se levantou, observando seus pais conversando com Tom Riddle perto do prédio da Real Sociedade.

- Com licença, eu vou ver se meus pais estão precisando de mim.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto se distanciava, tentando se controlar para não começar a correr. Mas antes que chegasse ao seu destino, uma mão se fechou em seu pulso e James aproximou-se o suficiente para que ela o pudesse ouvir sussurrar.

- Aconselho não ter uma crise histérica para não prejudicar seu pai. Agora venha comigo como uma menina bem comportada ou eu vou colocar você no ombro. Afinal, precisamos conversar.

James se afastou, relutante, tentando imprimir na memória o perfume suave que ela emanava. Sem escolha, a ruiva o seguiu até um caramanchão afastado da balbúrdia do parque. Com um impulso violento, Lily retirou o pulso da mão dele, não se importando com o vergão vermelho que logo apareceu.

- O que quer afinal? – ela perguntou mal humorada.

- Acho que é um tanto óbvio o que eu quero. – ele respondeu, divertindo-se com a irritação dela.

- Está perdendo o seu tempo, James. – ela respondeu, tentando não se deixar intimidar pelo fato de que ele estava se aproximando perigosamente – Apenas mulheres, lembra?

Ele abaixou o rosto, deixando-o a milímetros da face dela.

- Você não é apenas uma mulher, Lily. Eu seria louco se pensasse assim. E todos os que acham isso não sabem o risco que correm.

Lily não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu. James sorriu ao perceber que ela fechara os olhos, como se esperasse um beijo. Estava conseguindo afinal afetar a ruivinha. Mas em vez de beijá-la, ele mordicou o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Esteja hoje à noite na taverna. Eu vou estar esperando você. Se não hoje, amanhã. Ou depois. Eu sei que mais dia, menos dia, você vai aparecer. – ele sussurrou com voz rouca, aprumando-se para em seguida afastar-se.

A ruiva reabriu os olhos, cruzando os braços, irritada consigo mesma.

- Vai ter que esperar sentado, James Potter.

* * *

Lily se revirou na cama, tentando ignorar o corpo quente e o suor que começava a brotar em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na própria respiração. Geralmente isso era suficiente para fazê-la dormir. Mas há quase uma semana essa técnica de nada servia para acalmá-la e ela se debatia até a madrugada, quando finalmente caía em um sono cheio de sobressaltos.

Sem mais suportar aquela tortura, ela levantou-se da cama, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Aquilo não estava certo. Não podia ser traída pelo próprio corpo. Travava aquela luta todas as noites desde o maldito piquenique. Todas as noites, quando se deitava, a imagem de James diante dos janelões da taverna fazia cada célula de seu ser reclamar por ele.

Ela se deixou cair em uma cadeira, exausta demais até para pensar. O mais certo seria voltar para o convento e dizer a Albus que não conseguira fazer o que devia e que pensassem em outra maneira de afastar Riddle e seus asseclas da família e da jóia. Mas nem disso era capaz. Passara a semana trancada naquele quarto, sentindo-se como uma fera enjaulada em vez de tomar alguma providência.

Talvez fosse hora de agir afinal. Se matasse James, toda aquela confusão terminaria. E ele estaria sozinho na taverna, esperando por ela. Finalmente, Lily levantou-se, determinada. Colocou o primeiro vestido que encontrou no guarda-roupa, fechando os laços enquanto se encaminhava para sua penteadeira. Na primeira gaveta, envolvida por um lenço de seda, estava a pistola prateada de seu bisavô.

Ela colocou a pistola no bolso da capa ao mesmo tempo em que a vestia e saiu do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar seus pais. Não precisava se preocupar com os empregados; todos estavam a serviço de Dumbledore e a ajudariam se necessário.

Lily penetrou na cocheira e sorriu ao perceber que o velho Watson estava lá, cuidando dos cavalos.

- Senhorita Lily? – ele a observou um tanto confuso – Perdão, eu não sabia que precisaria do coche hoje, a senhorita não disse que sairia essa noite.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu só decidi agora. Mas não vamos para o clube hoje. Pode me levar?

- Claro. Eu só preciso arrumar a carruagem. Me dê apenas um minuto.

Pouco depois eles estavam nas ruas de Londres. Seguindo as orientações de Lily, logo estavam diante da velha taverna. A ruiva deixou a carruagem, protegendo a cabeça com um capuz.

- Quer que espere, senhorita?

- Não, Watson. Não sei quanto tempo posso demorar, mas não se preocupe, eu pego um coche de aluguel. Apenas deixe o portão do jardim aberto.

Ele assentiu e Lily esperou a carruagem desaparecer na esquina antes de começar a caminhar na direção do prédio abandonado. A porta da frente estava aberta e, assim que os olhos dela se acostumaram com a escuridão, pode perceber que a do quarto também estava. Respirando fundo, ela adentrou o aposento, cerrando a porta e encostando-se a ela. Um vulto recortado contra as vidraças virou-se, e os olhos de James brilharam por trás das lentes de seus óculos quando ela deixou o capuz cair para trás.

- Você demorou muito. – ele observou, dando um passo na direção dela.

Lily colocou a mão no bolso da capa, apertando o cabo de marfim da arma. James caminhou mais um pouco, parando bem diante dela.

- Isso é um erro... Eu não deveria ter vindo. – ela respondeu após um suspiro e afrouxou a mão. Não conseguiria matar o rapaz. Sabia disso mesmo antes de colocar o nariz para fora de casa – É melhor... é melhor eu ir embora.

Ela virou-se para a porta, mas James apoiou as duas mãos sobre a madeira, sem tocar na ruiva, mas impedindo-a de abrir. Lily voltou-se lentamente para o rapaz.

- Por favor, James, deixe-me ir.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu não te obriguei a vir. Agora você fica.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes e James sorriu, abaixando-se na direção do pescoço dela. Lily fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente dele sobre sua pele.

- James... – ela tentou pedir mais uma vez.

Ele escorregou os lábios pelo contorno do rosto dela, roçando de leve na pele quente, e afastando-se antes de tocar a boca da jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia a cintura dela com seus braços.

- Você não vê que não adianta lutar, Lily? Caímos no mesmo feitiço. Não há mais volta. Para nenhum de nós.

O rapaz voltou a abaixar a cabeça, encontrando seu novo alvo. E, dessa vez, não encontrou nenhuma resistência ao beijá-la. Ao contrário. Lily ergueu os braços, completamente esquecida de sua "missão", envolvendo o pescoço dele enquanto sua capa escorregava para o chão.

Segundos depois, sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta do que faziam, estavam deitados. James afastou-se para respirar e sorriu para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava os primeiros botões da casaca.

- Você resistiu durante uma semana. Quase pensei que fosse indiferente a mim.

- É impossível ficar indiferente a você. – ela respondeu, sem se importar com a posição em que estavam ou sobre qualquer outra coisa – Ou as pessoas te adoram ou te odeiam. Não há meio termo.

Ele a observou divertido.

- Devo presumir então que você me ama?

Lily virou-se na cama, invertendo as posições, sentando-se sobre a barriga dele. Lentamente, ela começou a desfazer os laços do corpete do vestido, fazendo o tecido escorregar por seus ombros. James sorriu ao ver o contraste dos cabelos vermelhos que caíam como uma elegante manta sobre a pele branca.

- Resposta errada. Você é o único homem que conheci, fora meu avô,que não me subestimou; o único que foi um adversário a altura. Eu o admiro, mas isso não me impede de odiá-lo.

James se sentou na cama, encostando o corpo ao dela, sorrindo marotamente.

- Aquele que subestimá-la vai perder a cabeça, ruivinha. - ele sussurrou enquanto a deitava novamente, prensando o corpo dela contra a cama.

- E se me chamar de ruivinha de novo, você será o primeiro a perdê-la. - ela respondeu, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Ele estava certo. Não havia como fugir. Não havia mais volta para eles. Talvez pudesse se arrepender depois por estar se entregando tão completamente para James Potter, aquele que devia ser seu inimigo... Mas não naquele momento.

- Eu já a perdi, Lily. – ele respondeu antes de voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

**E aí, a temperatura aumentou perto de vocês? Pois é, a Lily não conseguiu resistir muito tempo. Parece que o Sirius vai ter que dançar cancã... Seja como for, esse é apenas o início do romance entre a noviça rebelde e o herdeiro criminoso... Esperem muito mais. Hehehehe...**

**Bem, eu quero agradecer a Lily Dragon, Patty Felix, Luná-tica, Witches, Xianya, Juliana, Natália, MariBuffy, Eowin Symbelmine (sim, é esse livro mesmo... Só que eu nunca encontrei aqui no Recife...), Dynha Black (tentarei atender suas reivindicações muito em breve), Je Black, Juliana Montez, Helena Black, Lílian e Lavínia Black, MaH ClArInHa, Ameria A. Black (deixa eu encontrar uma imagem que eu te mando. A propósito, você tem MSN?), Sarah-Lupin-Black, G-Lily P, Marcellinha Madden, Lily Dany Potter, Jéssy e todos que estão lendo a fic.**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, se passarem pelo blog T/L, tem uma coluna escrita por mim lá. Eu sei que tinha prometido para semana passada, mas infelizmente, não deu. Estou agora normalizando minha vida´, já que meu braço está bem melhor. Só preciso não fazer nenhuma loucura e até 2005 estarei com o bracinho curado. Obrigada a todos que me mandaram melhoras e se preocuparam comigo. Adoro todos vocês!**

**Bem (alguém já percebeu que sou viciada em começar frases com esse "bem"?), acho que por hoje é só. Vou ver se agora me dedico a escrever mais um capítulo de "Quem com ferro fere". Com alguma sorte, até amanhã tenho ele pronto. **

**Beijos para todos! Happy new year!**

**Silverghost.**


	12. Interlúdio

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 11 – Interlúdio**

* * *

O sol ainda não nascera, mas a madrugada já partilhava de uma luz difusa quando ela acordou. Lily levou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a luz e mais outros tantos para reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Uma respiração suave em sua nuca fez quase que imediatamente ela recobrar as lembranças da noite anterior.

A ruiva se levantou com cuidado, deixando que o lençol escorregasse de seu corpo à medida que se punha de pé. Levou mais algum tempo para localizar suas roupas e vestir-se em silêncio, enquanto observava o rapaz que ainda dormia profundamente na cama.

Ela caminhou até sua capa, caída junto à porta, e amarrou-a no pescoço. O peso da pistola se fez sentir e Lily a retirou de seu bolso. Apenas um tiro e estaria tudo acabado... Ela levantou a arma para fazer mira. Seu dedo tremeu no gatilho. O peito de James subia a descia sob o lençol, ritmado com a respiração do rapaz.

Com um suspiro, a jovem abaixou a arma e sentou-se na beirada da cama, admirando o rosto dele. Após hesitar por alguns instantes, ela selou os lábios do moreno e se levantou, deixando o quarto.

Demorou até encontrar um coche para alugar. Eram raras as carruagens àquela hora da manhã. Mas finalmente pode chegar ao palacete dos Evans, encontrando a portinhola do jardim aberta, como pedira a Watson. A casa inteira estava em silêncio. Afinal, era cedo demais para que qualquer pessoa estivesse acordada...

Ela subiu pé ante pé as escadarias que levavam ao primeiro andar e trancou-se na segurança de seu quarto. Tirou a capa, despindo-se rapidamente. Ainda havia água na banheira. Infelizmente, como ela pode atestar ao mergulhar o corpo, a água estava terrivelmente fria.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a temperatura, esperando poder esquecer tudo o que acontecera naquela noite com o banho. Tinha que voltar para o convento, já fizera besteiras demais...

Enquanto isso, à sombra de uma macieira, uma jovem assistia o nascer do sol enquanto o vento espalhava o perfume das rosas brancas por todo o jardim. O som de algo caindo sobre a grama veio de perto do muro, mas ela não se virou. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos, disposta a aproveitar a paz daquelas primeiras horas da manhã.

Foi nessa posição que Sirius a encontrou. Os cabelos soltos, caindo sobre o colo, um sorriso pacífico nos lábios... Ele se sentou ao lado dela e Susan reabriu os olhos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando para o jardim. Um pássaro cantou no alto da macieira.

- Você conhece a história de São Francisco de Assis? – ela perguntou após alguns minutos. Sirius apenas meneou a cabeça. – Ele foi um rapaz extremamente rico... Adorava as diversões profanas, arrancava suspiros das donzelas...Houve guerra naqueles tempos, e Francisco se alistou nas tropas do rei. Foi quando teve sua primeira visão do Cristo.

- E havia ainda uma moça... – Sirius continuou, pensativo – Clara... Com os longos cabelos dourados e olhos decididos. Ela ouviu, muitos anos depois, Francisco pregando. E decidiu-se por segui-lo.

Susan o observou, perplexa.

- Pensei que não conhecesse a história.

- Minha avó me contou quando eu era pequeno. – ele respondeu – Eu me lembrei dela agora. E, se quer saber a minha opinião de garoto, Clara seguiu Francisco não por causa da Igreja.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Sirius levantou-se, olhando-a com atenção.

- Obrigado por ter vindo se despedir.

Susan corou levemente, levantando-se também.

- Eu li o bilhete que você deixou ontem na capela.

Sirius sorriu e os dois caminharam lentamente de volta para o muro. Sirius observou a árvore que o ajudaria a sair do convento. Ele se encostou ao velho carvalho, ficando de frente para a noviça.

- Bem, já que você não vem comigo para a corte, eu volto no início do mês que vem. Um dia eu consigo vencê-la pelo cansaço.

Susan apenas meneou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Sirius aproveitou-se desse momento de distração para aproximar-se da noviça, roçando os lábios suavemente sobre os dela. Antes que a morena pudesse reagir, ele pulou agilmente para a árvore, logo desaparecendo entre suas folhagens.

O belo alazão do rapaz estava não muito distante do ponto em que ele pulara. Sirius chamou o animal com um assobio e pouco depois cavalgava de volta para casa. À medida que se embrenhava no bosque que separava as terras do convento de Londres, o rapaz pensava em suas investidas contra a pobre noviça.

Ela não cedera rapidamente, como acreditara que aconteceria. Fora escolher uma freirinha realmente devota... Isso não era de todo ruim, adorava desafios. A questão é que estava começando a se assustar com os sentimentos que as conversas com a moreninha começavam a lhe despertar.

Compaixão... carinho... lembranças de sua infância, lembranças que ele pensava terem morrido junto com sua avó, uma das poucas pessoas na família que realmente pareciam se importar com os parentes. Fazia tanto tempo...

Almoçou na estrada. Já era quase noite quando afinal chegou a Londres. Passara a semana fora, na cabana que encontrara perto do convento. Àquelas alturas, provavelmente seu pai deveria estar agradecendo aos céus por seu desaparecimento, talvez até mesmo torcendo para que ele estivesse morto. Assim, para acabar com a alegria de Archibald Black, ele estava voltando.

Mas não queria dormir em casa naquela noite. Não queria sequer cruzar o olhar com o pai ou com qualquer outro de seus _queridos_ familiares. E ele conhecia um lugar perfeito, onde seu pai nunca poria os pés, nem mesmo para salvar sua honra.

O casarão dos Macnair, administrado atualmente pela caçula da família, Catherine, era conhecido há décadas pelos nobres boêmios londrinos. Era um lugar extremamente exclusivo... mas não deixava de ser o que era: um bordel.

A casa estava quase vazia quando ele chegou, afinal, a função ainda não começara. Muitas das garotas deixaram escapar suspiros quando ele entrou. Mas nenhuma se atreveu a aproximar-se. Afinal, era ele quem escolhia. A única vez em que uma delas tentou se insinuar para ele, arrependeu-se amargamente...

Havia apenas outro rapaz no bar. E Sirius soube quem era mesmo antes de se aproximar.

- Então... A ruivinha tem dado trabalho?

James se virou, sem largar o copo. E sorriu para o amigo.

- Com toda a certeza. Porque acha que estou aqui?

Sirius se sentou junto ao bar e a própria Catherine o serviu um pouco do mesmo líquido vermelho que transbordava do copo de James. O recém-chegado virou o copo e a bebida desceu rasgando-lhe a garganta.

- Arre! O que é isso?

- Um drink que seu amigo inventou. – Catherine respondeu, apoiando-se no balcão – De acordo com ele, o "drink do inferno".

- Bebida de piratas. – James riu – Capaz de acabar até com enjôo.

- Isso se não matar o pobre pirata antes. – Sirius respondeu – Sirva mais um pouco, Cath...

A loira sorriu enquanto voltava a encher o copo de Sirius, afastando-se em seguida. Os dois amigos se encararam.

- Então, como foi com a sua noviça? – James perguntou, observando o próprio copo.

- Para variar, ela me contou histórias durante toda a semana. Histórias de santos. Às vezes me pergunto se ela está tentando me converter... E você?

James mordeu os lábios. Nesse momento, a porta do bordel voltou a se abrir. Peter apareceu diante dos dois amigos.

- Eu tinha quase certeza que ia encontrar vocês aqui. – Peter observou os amigos com curiosidade – E então, o que estão comemorando?

- Eu tenho cara de quem está comemorando alguma coisa? – James perguntou após soltar um suspiro.

Sirius riu.

- Cath? Traga mais um desses drinks do inferno. Temos companhia. – o moreno esperou a dona do casarão aparecer e servir um copo a Peter – E agora, um brinde! Aos mistérios das mulheres!

Sirius ergueu o copo, sorrindo para Catherine. James meneou a cabeça, enquanto Peter também se preparava para seu brinde.

- Às mulheres. – James murmurou.

- Para mim, todas as mulheres são um mistério. – Peter observou, arrancando risos dos dois.

James bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo. E, por algum motivo que não queria entender naquele momento, ou simplesmente porque já estava começando a ficar bêbado, ele lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Sirius e Peter assistiram surpresos James jogar com força o copo contra a parede enquanto algumas garotas soltavam gritinhos assustados. Sirius fixou o olhar nos olhos do amigo, que estavam estranhamente vermelhos por trás das lentes de seus óculos.

- Eu estou indo. A gente se encontra no clube amanhã. – ele disse enquanto jogava um maço de notas sobre o balcão.

James deixou o casarão, respirando o ar frio da noite. Alugou um coche, pedindo ao condutor que o levasse para o cais do Tâmisa. O balanço do carro fez com que caísse numa leve sonolência.

Quando acordara, ainda embriagado com as lembranças da noite anterior, o sol já estava alto. O quarto vazio tinha feito com que ele se perguntasse se tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas as marcas no travesseiro ao lado do seu e a mancha vermelha no lençol não deixavam dúvidas. Lily realmente dormira com ele.

Mas porque se fora sem deixar sequer um bilhete? Essa pergunta o atormentara durante todo o dia e por diversas vezes ele passou com seu cavalo diante do casarão dos Evans, torcendo para avistar a ruiva. Mas ela não aparecera.

Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, aquele silêncio o tinha irritado mais do que deveria. E ele fora para o bordel, pensando em descarregar a raiva dormindo com outra mulher. Só que, quando chegara lá, essa vontade desaparecera, e só o que ele conseguiu fazer foi beber. Realmente patético, na opinião dele.

- Sir? – o condutor abriu a portinhola da carruagem – Chegamos.

James colocou a cabeça para fora, observando o prédio que sempre fora o seu refúgio. Em seguida voltou para dentro da carruagem.

- Eu lhe pago o dobro para me levar até os limites da cidade.

O condutor o observou com os olhos brilhantes de ambição.

- Onde exatamente o senhor quer ir, milorde?

James ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de dar um sorriso malicioso.

- O palacete de Sir Evans.

* * *

Lily sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona que dominava o recanto mais escuro de seu quarto. Fechando os olhos, ela tentou relaxar o próprio corpo. Passara o dia tensa, com medo de que alguém pudesse ler em seus olhos o que acontecera na véspera. Mas todos tinham agido normalmente. Ninguém sequer desconfiava que a jovem noviça pudesse passar suas noites em outro leito que não o seu.

Gradativamente, sua consciência foi se desligando do mundo real. Mais um pouco e cairia em um sono profundo. Mas o som de passos junto à sua janela acabou por fazer Lily Evans despertar.

A ruiva levantou-se, tentando prestar atenção nos sons que a rodeavam. Mas só existia o silêncio. Provavelmente imaginara o barulho. Ela tirou o robe, depositando-o sobre a cadeira e caminhou até a cama, preparando-se para deitar.

Mais um barulho, e dessa vez vinha da sua sacada. Lily agora estava completamente alerta. Definitivamente, aquilo não era a sua imaginação. Ela abriu a gaveta de sua cabeceira e tirou a pistola de cabo de marfim.

A porta de vidro da sacada se abriu e uma sombra projetou-se no quarto. Ela engatilhou a pistola e estava pronta para atirar quando o vulto entrou em seu campo de visão.

- James? – ela perguntou, abaixando a arma.

- Não sabia que noviças andavam armadas. – ele observou, aproximando-se.

- Não andam. Mas eu não sou uma noviça comum.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Lily caminhou até sua cabeceira, dando as costas ao rapaz. James se sentou na cama dela, observando-a ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos e desabotoava a casaca, para em seguida deitar-se espaçosamente, no exato instante em que ela se voltava novamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela sussurrou nervosamente.

- Me preparando para dormir. Ou você prefere que eu deite de sapatos? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

- E quem disse que você vai dormir aqui?! Enlouqueceu por acaso?

James sorriu em resposta e levantou meio corpo, apenas o suficiente para segurá-la e trazê-la para si. Tomada pela surpresa, a ruiva não pode ou não quis reagir. Ele a deitou com cuidado, sem tirar os lábios dos dela por um instante. Após alguns instantes, Lily conseguiu se dominar o suficiente para tentar afastá-lo. Tentativa falha, visto que tinha o corpo de James sobre o seu, mas suficiente para que o moreno levantasse a cabeça, descolando seus lábios.

- Você bebeu. – ela afirmou categórica, observando os olhos dele.

O rapaz sorriu ironicamente, mas logo seu semblante se tornou sério e ele voltou a se sentar na cama, deixando-a livre. Lily ainda passou alguns instantes deitada, recuperando o fôlego para em seguida também se sentar.

- Porque você foi embora hoje de manhã? – ele perguntou sem olhar para ela.

Lily respirou fundo. Sentiu-se tentada a mentir e seu olhar voltou-se para a arma que jazia sobre sua cabeceira.

- Porque eu deveria matá-lo. – ela murmurou, desviando o olhar.

James voltou-se para ela, segurando-a pelo queixo para que pudesse fazer com que ela o encarasse. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que ele voltasse a puxá-la delicadamente, colocando-a em seu colo.

- Você deveria me matar. E eu ia usá-la contra Dumbledore. Na verdade, parece que nos merecemos, não? – ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, contornando-o. Lily fechou os olhos – Mas em vez de raptá-la, passei o dia bebendo, tentando entender porque você não estava ao meu lado quando acordei. E você, em vez de me matar... Você poderia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés. Poderia se casar com um dos figurões do império. Porque, sabendo quem eu sou e o que posso lhe oferecer, se entregou a mim?

Ela o encarou com os olhos verdes brilhantes e retirou os óculos dele gentilmente, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava do seu rosto.

- Talvez, ao final das contas, eu não o odeie como deveria...

James deixou que ela o beijasse, debruçando-se sobre ela à medida que o beijo se aprofundava. Era tarde demais para que pudessem voltar atrás em qualquer decisão que tivessem tomado.

* * *

Não havia explicação para nada do que estava acontecendo, James pensou enquanto subia de dois em dois degraus a escadaria do casarão onde morava desde que Tom Riddle o adotara. Em pouco mais de três meses, tudo o que ele acreditava, tudo que lhe fora ensinado, desabara, como frágil castelo de cartas.

E o culpado de tudo isso era um certo par de olhos verdes.

James sabia que o que vinha fazendo traía todo o seu passado e seus princípios. Por isso mantinha seus fortuitos encontros em segredo até mesmo de seus amigos. E sabia que Lily, por seu lado, fazia o mesmo. O rapaz só se esquecera de um detalhe. Tom Servolo Riddle tinha olhos e ouvidos espalhados por toda a Londres, desde a cidade fria e cheia de docas até a capital luminosa de elegantes salões.

Quando James entrou no escritório do tio naquele começo de noite, Tom levantou a cabeça dos vários papéis que se espalhavam e pareciam se multiplicar sobre a mesa do conde. O jovem se sentou, encarando com os olhos frios o grande senhor dos Valetes de Copas.

- Eu recebi seu recado no clube. - James disse simplesmente.

O conde assentiu.

- Já que quase não aparece mais em casa, tive que mandar mensagens para os lugares que você costuma freqüentar. Espero que isso não tenha lhe trazido incômodos.

James sorriu, reconhecendo o tom irônico na voz do outro.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Ótimo. Eu realmente não me perdoaria se tivesse lhe causado algum constrangimento. Afinal, se tem passado tanto tempo em diversões mundanas, é por culpa minha, visto que o deixei encostado por todo esse tempo numa missão sem muitas aventuras... - nesse ponto Tom parou, observando atentamente a face do rapaz. Mas ele não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção - Talvez a única coisa interessante que o deixei fazer nesses últimos tempos foi rondar a jovem neta de Albus Dumbledore atrás de informações. Mas, como eu lhe disse anteriormente nesse mesmo escritório, ela é apenas uma mulher. Creio que toda a diversão que deveria ter com ela você já aproveitou. Por isso vou deslocá-lo para outra missão. Você vai para a Itália, observar e fazer alianças entre membros do movimento fascista.

- Quando eu viajo? - James perguntou.

- Assim que tivermos estabelecido todos os contatos necessários.

- Creio então que até lá o senhor não se importará que eu me divirta com a filha da sua amada Geneviéve. - o rapaz retorquiu de forma irônica.

- Creio que não, James. - Tom sorriu - Seu amigo Peter Pettigrew está responsável por assassinar sua encantadora amante. Com alguma sorte, até amanhã, ela já estará morta. Isso abalará Dumbledore o suficiente para que eu possa lançar meu próximo movimento.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, como a medir forças. Em seguida, James se levantou com violência, deixando o escritório. Tom se recostou em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- Você já pode sair, Pettigrew.

Das sombras do escritório, Peter apareceu.

- O senhor realmente quer a garota morta até amanhã?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não ainda. Primeiro quero saber qual será a atitude de James. Vá atrás dele. Diga que o entende, que é fiel a ele. E descubra o que meu querido sobrinho planeja.

Peter assentiu e deixou o escritório silenciosamente. O conde levantou-se, virando-se para a janela e observando a lua que estava quase cheia no céu. Finalmente a máscara de James Potter caíra. Só o que precisava agora era saber a que lado o jovem se manteria fiel. Aos valetes, sob cuja ideologia e cuidados tinha crescido ou a uma paixão fulminante pela estúpida filha da mesma mulher que repudiara a ele no passado?

Enquanto isso, em um palacete nos arredores de Londres, a ruiva que fora mote para a conversa entre Tom e seu sobrinho descia as escadas apressada. Durante aqueles últimos meses, Lily simplesmente ignorara todas as cartas do bisavô e até mesmo suas ordens expressas para que voltasse ao convento. Tentara esquecer tudo o que o velho senhor lhe ensinara, embriagada pela inexplicável felicidade que sentia quando estava ao lado de James Potter.

E agora, como em resposta para sua indiferença, a carruagem que trazia Albus Dumbledore a Londres acabara de parar diante do palacete dos Evans.

* * *

**Bem, pessoal, parece que agora começa a fase negra da fic. Sabe como é, quando não estou em uma fic de humor, eu tenho que liberar meus instintos assassino... ´No próximo capítulo provavelmente receberei muitas ameaças de morte... Mas fazer o que, não é mesmo?**

**Beijos para Dynha Black, Belle e Babbi, Mari-Buffy, Patty Felix, Juliana, Witches, ang, Xianya, Lílian e Lavínia Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Thaisinha, G-Lily P, Marcellinha Madden, Babi Black, Jéssy, Lily Dragon, Ameria A. Black, Mari-Almeidinha, Helena Black, Juliana Montez e todos que estão lendo a fic.**

**Ah, acho que também devo pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada. Culpem meu irmão, ok? Ele conseguiu enlouquecer o computador. Por sorte, dessa vez, eu tinha todos os meus arquivos gravados em disquete. Se não, teríamos pavê de irmão caçula na sobremesa...**

**É, acho que é só. Pessoal que tem orkut, procurem a comunidade "fics da Silverghost" se quiserem conhecer as pessoinhas que me inspiraram a fazer o Remus e o Sirius nas minhas fics. Quem já apareceu por lá, pode atestar, está muito engraçado...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	13. Traição

**É, eu sei que vocês vão me matar depois desse último capítulo... Mas pensem pelo lado bom... Próximo capítulo, o remus vai finalmente aparecer.**

**Comentários, críticas, ameaças de morte... Já sabem onde me encontrar, não? Não vou poder responder às reviews hoje, mas no próximo capítulo eu respondo a todo mundo, ok?**_**

* * *

**_

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Terceira Parte: Olhos verdes_

**Capítulo 12 - Traição**

* * *

- Muito bem, Lily... – Albus observou a neta atentamente – Eu só tenho uma última pergunta.

A ruiva assentiu, mantendo-se sob controle. Até ali, seu bisavô só tinha feito perguntas superficiais, nada que tocasse aos valetes de copas. Mas ela sabia perfeitamente bem que Dumbledore não ia deixar passar em branco seu silêncio nos últimos três meses.

- Por que você não respondeu minhas cartas? Seu velho avô necessita de um pouco de atenção, querida.

Lily sorriu. Mas por dentro sabia que aquele tom inocente do velho senhor escondia os verdadeiros pensamentos dele.

- Eu estava por demais concentrada em meus afazeres. – ela respondeu, séria. E, em parte, não estava mentindo – Pretendia escrever ao senhor apenas quando obtivesse sucesso na missão que me confiou.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore sorrir. Antes, no entanto, que ele pudesse responder, a porta da biblioteca se abriu, deixando passar por ela Geneviéve Evans. A mulher abriu um sorriso ao ver quem estava com sua filha, mas não era o sorriso alegre que geralmente ostentava nos lábios.

- Olá, vovô.

- Há quanto tempo, minha pequena... – Albus levantou-se para abraçar a neta.

Geneviéve o recebeu, mas logo deu um passo para trás.

- O senhor já veio levar Lily de novo?

Dumbledore sorriu enquanto a própria Lily apenas observava o céu pela janela.

- Ela é meu braço direito e bengala, Geneviéve. Preciso da doce companhia de minha bisneta.

- Eu tenho que sair... – Lily disse repentinamente, dando as costas ao avô e a mãe – Vou levar Susan para conhecer a cidade. Com licença.

Ela deixou o escritório antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse se pronunciar e cobriu-se com a capa, escapando para a rua sem sequer olhar para as escadas que a levariam ao quarto que a amiga noviça estava ocupando.

Entardecia. Rapidamente ela tomou um coche de aluguel, respirando aliviada ao ver o casarão afastar-se. Desceu na frente da antiga taverna esperando a carruagem se afastar antes de entrar no edifício. E, para sua alegria, encontrou exatamente quem queria ver.

- James. – ela murmurou, deixando o capuz da capa escorregar, revelando os cabelos ruivos.

Ele levantou-se da cama, dando um sorriso triste ao vê-la.

- Olá, Lily.

Ela parecia tão frágil, tão delicada... E, no entanto... Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Será que ela já sabia que estava marcada para morrer? E que ele era conivente com isso?

Meneando a cabeça, ele fixou os olhos nos lábios dela. Mas quando fez menção de se aproximar, ela o impediu.

- Eu não posso demorar. Só vim aqui para avisá-lo. Meu avô está na cidade.

James sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Porque eu teria medo do seu avô?

- Porque ele pode ser mais perigoso do que eu. – Lily confessou, voltando-se para a porta – Apenas tome cuidado.

- E desde quando você se importa comigo, senhorita Evans? – ele perguntou em tom irônico, mas logo se arrependeu.

Estava tentando afastá-la? A verdade é que ele também estava preocupado com o destino dela. Mas se a defendesse, estaria indo contra os valetes.

- Avise a Sirius que Susan está na cidade. Meu avô a trouxe com ele. – ela disse sem se virar e deixou o recinto.

James observou ela sumir e se sentou na cama. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Conseguira dormir com a ruivinha, conseguira o quadro, ia viajar para a Itália e em alguns anos seria o chefe dos valetes de copas. Então porque sentia que estava faltando algo?

Passos ecoaram atrás da porta e ele se ergueu, na esperança de que fosse Lily voltando. Mas não era. Ele voltou a se sentar enquanto Sirius fechava a porta.

- Porque não foi a Macnair ontem de noite? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Digamos que eu não esteja muito bem.

Sirius sorriu.

- É a ruiva, não é? Eu a vi saindo há pouco. – o moreno encostou-se à parede, cruzando os braços – Acho que vou ter que dançar cancã.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Esqueça isso. Tom vai matá-la.

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

- E você vai deixar?

- Eu vou para a Itália, ajudar os fascistas. Ela não é mais assunto meu, Sirius.

O outro rapaz descruzou os braços, incrédulo.

- Vai ajudar os fascistas? James, você enlouqueceu?

- O que quer que eu faça, Sirius? – James levantou-se, começando a se irritar – Ninguém desobedece Tom Riddle. Ninguém deixa os Valetes de Copas!

Sirius sorriu ironicamente.

- Você é ninguém, James Potter? Sabe, eu pensei que tinha encontrado alguém como eu. Mas você está me decepcionando.

- Você que está me decepcionando. Ou acha que não percebi que você está se deixando manipular pela outra noviça? E então, Black, quando está pensando em se assumir padre?

A resposta não veio em palavras. James caiu no chão, o canto da boca sangrando.

- Eu estava realmente errado sobre você, Potter. – Sirius abriu a porta, dando as costas ao amigo – Espero que mão se arrependa quando _ela_ já estiver no túmulo.

James ficou novamente sozinho. Limpou o lugar em que Sirius acertara seu soco e levantou-se. A noite já caíra por completo. Respirando fundo, ele deixou a taverna na direção do clube. E lá recebeu mais uma visita.

- Pontas? – a voz inocente de Peter soou no salão de jantar quase vazio.

- Hei, Rabicho. – ele cumprimentou em voz baixa, ignorando a dor latente no rosto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Apenas uma leve discussão. O que está fazendo aqui?

Peter sentou-se diante do amigo.

- Seu tio me chamou hoje de manhã. Ele quer que eu...

- Mate Lily Evans. – James suspirou – Eu sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, James encarando a noite escura e Peter observando-o.

- Escute, James... – Peter começou – Se você não quiser, eu...

- Do que está falando, Peter? – James perguntou, levemente espantado.

O baixinho sorriu.

- Eu tenho maneiras de fazer com que a senhorita Evans desapareça... Antes que eu precise matá-la. O pai dela vai viajar em breve para as escavações dele. Um bilhete anônimo seria suficiente para fazê-la acompanhar o pai. Riddle logo a esqueceria. Ou, melhor ainda... Vocês poderiam começar uma nova vida na América. O braço dos valetes não seria suficientemente longo para encontrá-los.

- Peter... Você está insinuando que eu devo _fugir_ com Lily Evans?

- Eu não estou insinuando. – novamente o sorriso malicioso – Estou afirmando. Você caiu de amores por aquela ruiva, James.

Amores... Seria isso? Estaria apaixonado por Lily?

- Eu preciso pensar, Peter.

Peter assentiu.

- Você tem até o final da semana. Os Evans vão fazer uma curta viagem até a escócia e ela ficará sozinha no palacete. Então eu terei que matá-la.

O moreno ficou em silêncio e Peter levantou-se, deixando o amigo sozinho. Enquanto isso, num escritório da Scotland Yard, o nome de James estava em discussão.

- Você está querendo me dizer que esse moleque é o braço direito dos valetes de copas, Dumbledore? Mas ele é só...

- Moody, acredite-me, ele foi criado para suceder Riddle. Sei que não pode prender o conde e o desaparecimento dele causaria uma repercussão indesejada por conta da fachada que ele conseguiu criar para si. Mas James Potter é jovem, fogoso; não faltariam desculpas para justificar sua morte...

- Dumbledore, ele é praticamente uma criança.

- E você ficaria surpreso com o que andam ensinando a nossas crianças. Acredite, meu amigo, se ele chegar ao comando dos valetes, será muito pior que meu enteado.

Alastor Moody, chefe dos detetives da Scotland Yard, suspirou.

- Eu darei um jeito nisso.

Dumbledore sorriu, deixando de se fixar no amigo para olhar a mesa cheia de papéis.

- Remus Lupin? - Albus perguntou, puxando uma pasta – Ouvi falar nesse nome recentemente...

- Era um detetive. Foi banido da corporação por traição; levou uma surra antes de ser mandado para as galés. Não sei como sobreviveu... Teria sido melhor para todos que tivesse morrido.

O velho senhor apenas balançou a cabeça, observando a fotografia em preto e branco de um jovem rapaz.

- Bem, acredito que seja só isso. Boa sorte, Moody.

Alastor assentiu e Dumbledore deixou o escritório. Riddle provavelmente já sabia que estava na cidade, mas até agora não fizera nenhum movimento. Saberia que seu "sobrinho" estava prestes a cair em uma armadilha?

Três dias depois, James entrou no casarão dos Macnair. Finalmente tinha tomado uma decisão e, para pô-la em prática, precisava dos amigos. E Sirius e Peter certamente estariam naquele lugar.

O bordel estava mais iluminado do que nunca naquela noite. Numa mesa mais afastada, observando o fluxo de garotas que tentavam agradar seus clientes, estavam os dois rapazes. James rapidamente aproximou-se deles.

- Peter, Sirius... Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Peter sorriu. James afinal escolhera seu lado.

- O que você quer? – Sirius perguntou, prestando mais atenção em seu copo do que no amigo.

James jogou dois bilhetes sobre a mesa.

- O _Nautilus_ levantará âncora amanhã à noite, com destino aos Estados Unidos. Peter... Você sabe se os Evans...

- Deixaram o palacete ontem pela manhã. Lily está sozinha com o avô e a outra noviça. – Peter respondeu rápido.

Sirius levantou-se, um meio sorriso na face.

- Não se preocupe, Pontas... Nós cuidamos do velho. Você pega a ruivinha. – o moreno refletiu por alguns instantes – A propósito, ainda estão vendendo bilhetes?

James sorriu, tirando do bolso mais duas passagens.

- Vocês podem vir conosco.

Peter observou o bilhete por alguns instantes.

- Não, James... Londres é minha casa.

Abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, Sirius tomou as duas passagens.

- Então eu fico com eles. Talvez eu possa arranjar companhia para essa viagem...

- Muito bem... Então amanhã, às sete horas nos encontramos na taverna.

Peter e Sirius assentiram. Não muito longe dali, alguém oculto por uma capa escutava cuidadosamente a conversa dos três amigos.

* * *

Antes mesmo do café da manhã, Riddle trancou-se em seu escritório. Nas mãos, um envelope selado com o símbolo de copas. Peter mandara a carta tão logo o sol raiara no horizonte.

Ele rompeu o lacre, lendo a curta mensagem.

"_Traição."_

* * *

Susan sorriu, encantada com a pequena caixa de música que Lily acabara de lhe presentear.

- É linda, Lils... Obrigada.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Então, Su... Está gostando da corte?

- É fascinante.

Lily sorriu.

- E esse "fascinante" tem alguma coisa a ver com a visita que você recebeu no jardim ontem à noite?

Susan corou levemente.

- Como você sabe que...

- Eu tenho o sono leve, você já devia saber.

A noviça assentiu. Lily sorriu, fazendo cafuné na cabeça da amiga.

- O que pretende fazer, Su?

- Eu não sei, Lily... Eu acho que... Eu acho que...

- Já não é mais tão devota quanto antigamente. – Lily suspirou – Eu entendo você. Receio que eu tenha caído na mesma armadilha.

A porta do quarto da ruiva se abriu e Dumbledore sorriu para as duas.

- Olá, minhas pequenas. – ele apoiou-se em sua bengala de mogno – Susan, você poderia me deixar sozinho com minha neta?

A morena assentiu e Lily levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava, deixando que Albus se instalasse nela. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes após Susan ter deixado o quarto e o velho senhor sorriu, afagando a cabeça da bisneta.

- Sua missão está terminada, minha querida. Não vai ter mais que se preocupar com Tom Riddle ou James Potter.

Lily observou o avô com atenção.

- Do que está falando, vovô?

- Riddle perderá em breve seu braço direito. Isso desmantelará os valetes por tempo suficiente para que eu possa dar o golpe de misericórdia em meu querido enteado. – ele voltou-se para a ruiva e seu sorriso se desmanchou ao perceber que ela o observava chocada – Lily, o que houve?

- O senhor... o senhor mandou matar James? – ela perguntou, levantando-se.

- Sim, Lily, mas... Pensei que ficaria feliz em se livrar de tão penoso trabalho. Que não queria se transformar numa assassina...

- O senhor não pode! – ela tentou segurar-se para não gritar – É tarde demais para não me deixar envolver com...

Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar e deu as costas a ele, observando o céu claro pela varanda. Albus estreitou os olhos, começando a compreender o que estava acontecendo com a neta.

- Você dormiu com ele?

Lily não respondeu e nem se virou. Como poderia dizer que se deixara pegar em sua própria armadilha? Como poderia assumir para o avô que se deixara seduzir pelo homem que devia odiar?

O silêncio foi mais do que uma resposta para ele. Dumbledore se levantou, aproximando-se da porta, ainda olhando para ela.

- Prepare suas malas, Lily. – ele pediu em um tom cansado – Vamos partir amanhã de manhã.

Finalmente ele deixou o quarto e Lily ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Confusa e cansada, a ruiva se deixou cair na cama, passando o restante da tarde trancada em seu quarto e só saindo à hora do jantar, que transcorreu em silêncio. Susan obviamente notou que algo acontecera de errado, mas preferiu nada comentar, pelo menos até ficar a sós com a amiga.

Dumbledore ficou sozinho na sala quando as duas mulheres se levantaram, seguindo para o quarto da ruiva.

- Você vai voltar conosco, Lily? – Susan perguntou docemente.

Lily apenas assentiu enquanto abria a porta do quarto e começava a tirar o vestido, colocando um roupão de seda sobre o espartilho. A outra garota aproximou-se com uma escova, fazendo a amiga se sentar para que pudesse desfazer a trança dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A ruiva voltou-se para Susan, olhando-a com carinho.

- Su... – ela começou, tentada a confessar à amiga tudo o que lhe vinha na alma. Mas antes que pudesse começar, Lily percebeu um par de sapatos negros que saíam discretamente por trás da cortina.Ela corou levemente - Su, obrigada por me ajudar, mas eu posso terminar sozinha. Vá dormir. Vamos ter que acordar muito cedo amanhã.

Lily se levantou, tomando a escova das mãos de Susan e abraçando a amiga.

- Boa noite, Lily. Durma em paz e até amanhã.

- O mesmo pra você, Susan.

A noviça deixou o quarto sob o olhar atento da amiga. Lily esperou o som dos passos de Susan se distanciarem enquanto depositava a escova sobre a penteadeira, virando-se para o espelho.

- Você já pode sair.

A ruiva viu no cristal uma mão enluvada aparecer detrás da cortina e logo James estava atrás dela, observando-a longamente através do reflexo no espelho enquanto tirava as luvas. Os olhos dele desviaram-se para seu corpo, fixando-se na curva do ombro e ela sentiu um calafrio.

Delicadamente, ele segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo o roupão escorregar para o chão e afastou o cabelo ruivo dela, deixando o alvo pescoço a descoberto. Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos dele insinuarem-se até sua cintura enquanto ele mergulhava o rosto na curva do pescoço.

James sorriu ao senti-la enrijecer e virar-se dentro de seus braços e logo os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, desaparecendo com a pouca distância que existia entre os dois corpos e ele se surpreendeu ao perceber a sofreguidão com que ela o beijava.

Aquela sensação lhe era conhecida. Ela o estava beijando exatamente como todas as outras mulheres que ele tivera o tinham beijado no momento da despedida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que era igual, era muito diferente. Porque ele nunca se deparara com o sentimento de perda naqueles momentos, como agora acontecia.

_Lily estava se despedindo._

Ele se separou ao sentir uma lágrima escorrer do rosto dela para o seu.

- Lily...

Antes que pudesse perguntar, ela colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Shhh... Agora não, James, por favor. – ela pediu enquanto uma outra lágrima escapava – Por favor, apenas... Apenas me beije.

A voz dela se transformou em um sussurro. James se afastou, observando os olhos doloridos dela.

- Porque está se despedindo, Lily?

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, como se adivinhasse o que estava por vir. Ela limpou as lágrimas, deixando o rosto seco e tentando endurecer o coração. Nesse momento, ela sentiu o rapaz segurar seu pulso com violência, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Porque está se despedindo? – ele perguntou em um tom perigosamente baixo.

- Acabou, James. Eu voltarei amanhã com meu avô para o convento. – ela respondeu rispidamente, encarando-o.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram em fúria.

- Não, você não vai! Você me pertence!

O som de um tapa ecoou pelo quarto. Lily se afastou de James, que a soltara, caminhando para a cabeceira da cama e abrindo uma pequena gaveta. Ele se recuperou, aproximando-se a passos rápidos, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, a ruiva puxou a pistola, encostando-a a testa dele. James estreitou mais ainda os olhos escuros.

- Você não seria capaz...

- Está aprendendo a me subestimar, Potter? Você me conheceu, me viu sem a minha máscara. Sabe que sou capaz de ir até as últimas conseqüências. – ela engatilhou a arma, dando um passo para trás – Eu não pertenço a você.

- Pertence ao seu avô então? – ele perguntou sarcástico – Você é minha, Lily, quer queira, quer não. Ou então... Será que a grande Lily Evans acha que eu não sou suficientemente bom para ela?

Ela deu mais um passo para trás, enquanto o observava sem compreender.

- Do que está falando?

James deu um passo adiante, sem se importar com a arma que estava apontada para si. Precisava desabafar tudo o quê lhe vinha à cabeça.

- É isso, não é? Você se acha boa demais para mim. Filha de um barão. Espera se casar com alguém que mantenha ou melhore sua posição, não é? Você poderá negar o quanto quiser, Lily, mas você não pertencerá a nenhum outro. Não quando todos souberem que a virtuosa noviça foi minha amante!

- James! – ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. O que estava acontecendo? Porque ele estava dizendo aquilo?

Ele sorriu ao perceber que conseguira feri-la. Porque era tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento. Ele desistira de tudo por ela e ela vinha lhe dizer que ia voltar para o convento? Simplesmente que tinha "acabado"?

- Tranque-se no seu convento. Eu quero ver o que farão com você lá quando souberem como você veio até mim. Como você me usou!

O rapaz estava gritando, cego de ódio. Lily tentava não tremer, perguntando-se porque ninguém aparecera. Àquela altura, todos no casarão já tinham ouvido James. Depois se lembrou que seus pais não estavam em casa. Apenas seu avô e Susan poderiam ouvir alguma coisa.

- Ninguém acreditaria em você. – ela respondeu, neutralizando a voz enquanto sentia as lágrimas secarem – Eu repito, James, eu não pertenço a você. E nem a ninguém.

Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando aproximar-se dela, mas novamente Lily interpôs a arma entre eles.

- Lily, abaixe isso. Você está cometendo um erro. – ele pediu com a voz cansada.

- Eu cometi um erro ao aceitar essa loucura. – ela respondeu – Saia daqui, James. SAIA JÁ DAQUI!

Ele lançou um último olhar para ela e deixou o quarto. Lily abaixou a arma, olhando para o chão.

- Tarde demais... – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

James deixou o casarão pela porta da frente, sem se importar com o fato de alguém poder vê-lo. Não chegara sequer a pedir que ela fugisse com ele. E àquela altura não tinha como voltar atrás. Tom provavelmente já sabia de sua traição. Tinha que fugir. E deixar tudo para trás.

Incluindo Lily Evans.

Ele caminhou rápido pelas ruas escuras, precisava chegar à taverna e encontrar Sirius. Mas já perto do Tâmisa, ele trombou com alguém. Ou melhor, alguém trombou com ele. Sentado no chão, James levantou a cabeça.

- Seu idiota, o que você...

Antes que James pudesse completar, outra sombra parou atrás do rapaz, dando um golpe rápido nas costas dele. Ele caiu desacordado aos pés do homem que trombara com ele: Alastor Moody.

Uma poça de sangue formou-se aos pés do chefe da Scotland Yard.

- Ele está morto? – o rapaz que golpeara James perguntou.

- Não sei, Prewett. E isso também não importa agora. Chame Dawlish. Se ele estiver morto, enterrem-no nas galés.

Do alto do prédio do seu clube, Tom Riddle observava a noite sem saber que seu "sobrinho" estava agora nas mãos da Scotland Yard. E mesmo que soubesse, talvez não se importasse.

Afinal, a sentença de morte de Sirius Black e James Potter já estava nas mãos dos valetes de copas.

* * *

- Droga!

Sirius sentou-se com dificuldade, observando o ferimento na perna. Levara um tiro na altura da coxa. E a porcaria da bala ainda estava lá dentro, dando a impressão de que queimava sua carne.

Respirando fundo, ele rasgou a manga da camisa, amarrando-a ao redor do buraco que a bala deixara, tentando assim estancar o sangue. Com dificuldade, pôs-se novamente em pé, prensando o corpo contra a parede de modo a manter o equilíbrio e esconder-se nas sombras.

O que teria acontecido com James? Teriam armado uma cilada para ele também? Estaria vivo o amigo?

Meneando a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, ele mancou até uma pilha de caixas que esperava para ser embarcada naquela pequena doca. Não muito longe estava a taverna de onde escapara assim que ouvira os primeiros gritos.

Os valetes sabiam que ele estaria lá, pronto para fugir quando James chegasse. Alguém os havia traído. Mas quem? Quem os havia delatado para o conde Riddle? Alguém que escutara a conversa deles no Macnair, certamente.

- Boa noite, Sirius Black.

Sirius virou-se para a entrada da doca, onde uma figura solitária emergira da habitual névoa londrina.

- Peter? – ele perguntou, sentindo alívio ao reconhecer o amigo – Peter, você encontrou James? Precisamos sair daqui; Riddle nos descobriu.

O rapaz parou a poucos metros do moreno, as mãos protegidas nos bolsos de um pesado casaco.

- James está morto. A Scotland Yard o pegou. Fomos avisados alguns instantes antes de a taverna ser invadida.

Os olhos de Sirius alargaram-se em choque. _Fomos avisados..._

- Você... Você nos traiu!

Peter sorriu, tirando do bolso direito uma pistola.

- Não, Black Você nos traiu. – ele puxou o gatilho – Adeus, amigo.

O som de um único tiro ecoou naquele início de madrugada. Peter assistiu o corpo de Sirius ser jogado para dentro do rio e afundar lentamente enquanto era levado pelas correntezas do Tâmisa.

Sua missão tinha terminado. Sirius Black estava morto.

Fim da terceira parte


	14. Trabalhos Forçados

_**Os Mistérios de Londres**_

_Quarta parte: Galés_

**Capítulo 13: Trabalhos forçados**

* * *

**Escócia - 1925**

O sol quente do verão castigava a velha pedreira. De longe ouvia-se o eco seco dos martelos que os prisioneiros empunhavam em mais um dia de jornada de suas penas. O chão absorvia o suor daqueles homens condenados, e junto com ele, a força, a coragem e a vida. Os dias se passavam lentos em Azkaban, a prisão secreta do Império, lugar mítico sussurrado com medo em conversas tenebrosas nas cidades da velha Inglaterra.

Mal sabiam os confabulantes que Azkaban realmente existia. E essa era a idéia da Scotland Yard. Era melhor que ninguém acreditasse. Era mais fácil assim tornar esquecidos aqueles que prestavam trabalhos forçados dia após dia nas pedreiras de Azkaban.

Um homem se destacava no meio de todos os outros colegas. Mais alto que qualquer um de seus colegas, a barba negra cerrada, a pele bronzeada pelo sol carrasco, Rúbeo Hagrid era um dos prisioneiros mais velhos, ainda da época das galés vitorianas. Quando chegara a era do vapor, e com ela, o fim dos barcos de prisioneiros de sua majestade, os prisioneiros que tinham sobrevivido àquela época acabaram sendo libertos.

Exceto Hagrid.

Ninguém saberia dizer porque o gigante estava preso. Rúbeo era o prisioneiro mais pacífico, embora tivesse força suficiente para acabar com todos os guardas. Era benquisto por todos, e considerando a companhia que tinha, isso era algo a ser valorizado. Ser respeitado no meio de alguns dos maiores inimigos do Império era certamente algo importante.

Apenas uma pessoa conseguia ser mais respeitada que Hagrid. Talvez fosse porque era amigo do gigante. Quem sabe, por conta da personalidade envolvente que sempre acabava por impôr-se? Ou ainda pela maneira sempre prestativa com que socorria a todos? Ou talvez... É talvez fosse pelo olhar sempre triste. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, aquilo era o que menos importava a Remus Lupin.

O rapaz de cabelos e olhos claros sentou-se por alguns instantes numa das pedras maiores, junto a Hagrid. Limpando o suor, voltou-se para o céu. Ao longe, um pássaro abriu as grandes asas, saudando sua liberdade. Hagrid também descansou sua marreta para acompanhar o olhar do amigo.

- Provavelmente é um abutre. Esperando que um de nós caia para banquetear-se com a carniça. - Hagrid observou.

- Ou apenas uma gaivota trazendo notícias do mar. - o jovem respondeu, tentando acompanhar com os olhos o vôo de sua "gaivota".

- Não creio, Lupin. - Hagrid observou com uma risada - A não ser que o mar dela seja os esgotos de Azkaban.

Remus virou-se para Hagrid com um meio sorriso.

- Você está parecendo meu pai, tentando me acordar para a realidade.

- Ser aluado não vai ajudar a sobreviver por aqui.

Os olhos de Remus dilataram-se à menção da lua. Hagrid mordeu os lábios, mas antes que pudesse se desculpar, o rapaz levantou-se.

- Sei que não foi intencional. Não se preocupe com isso até chegar a noite. vamos voltar ao trabalho.

O gigante assentiu. Remus logo pôs-se novamente de pé e os dois puseram-se a quebrar e recolher as pedras que serviriam para fazer os casarões de nobres senhores aristocratas.

* * *

Começara a anoitecer. Ao longe, os nuvens cobriam todo o séquito de estrelas, prenunciando tempestade. À luz de uma fraca lamparina, Remus levantou-se de seu catre, chamando a atenção de Hagrid.

O gigante olhou de lado para o rapaz, observando a fina cicatriz sobre o supercílio. Remus fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa noturna. Como sentia falta do mar, do brilho fraco das estrelas no espelho das ondas...

Lentamente, o vento abriu caminho pelas nuvens, revelando o céu escuro. Remus fechou os olhos e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Lá fora, a lua cheia despia-se de seu cortejo tenebroso, trazendo à tona uma série de lembranças que o rapaz preferia esquecer.

* * *

_"- Mas... Senhor... Eu juro... Não fui eu..._

_- Sinto muito, Lupin, mas você não está mais em minhas mãos._

_- Snape, ísso é mentira! Diga a Moody! Diga a verdade, seu desgraçado!_

_- A verdade é que você nos trau. Você é uma vergonha para a corporação._

_- Você se vendeu para os valetes! Não é isso? Vamos, Snape, diga de uma vez que se bandeou para a corja de Riddle!_

_Passos pesados... um eco seco... gritos... E sangue..."_

* * *

Hagrid arregalou os olhos quando Remus bateu-se violentamente contra a parede, escorregando para o chão, o corpo tremendo em convulsões cada vez mais dolorosas.

* * *

_"- Vamos, confesse!_

_- Eu não tenho nada para confessar._

_À pancada seguiu-se o som de algo se quebrando. Remus fechous os olhos, mordendo os lábios até sentir o gosto amargo de sangue. Ele não gritaria._

_- Desde quando está com os valetes, Lupin? Desde quando tem dado a eles informações da Scotland Yard?_

_- Eu jamais..._

_Mais um estalo. Ele duvidava que conseguisse sobreviver até a aurora. Ergueu os olhos cansados para as grades da cela. Lá fora, a lua cheia reinava soberana nos céus com todo o seu resplendor._

_- Ele não vai confessar._

_- Ele vai. Tirem a roupa dele. E tragam meu chicote."_

* * *

- Ele está possuído pelo demônio! - um dos prisioneiros insistiu com Hagrid - Temos que matá-lo antes que...

- Se der mais um passo, Crouch, quem vai morrer aqui é você.

O gigante nunca parecera tão ameaçador. Enquanto isso, encostado molemente à parede, Remus observava o nada com os olhos esbugalhados, um fio de saliva escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios enquanto o corpo se contraía espamodicamente.

Hagrid mordeu os lábios, virando-se para o amigo. Não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Remus só pedia que se mantivesse distante quando estivesse tendo uma crise. Uma vez por mês, quando a lua cheia surgia radiante, o rapaz caía naquele estado de loucura, como se revivendo alguma grande dor do passado.

* * *

_"- Você não merece a sorte que teve. Tinha tudo para tornar-se o melhor e, no entanto..._

_- Ele não consegue ouvi-lo, senhor. Está num estado de semi-inconsciência._

_Um suspiro. Em seguida, a voz de Moody, sussurrada._

_- Eu confiava tanto em você... E, no entanto, você se vendeu a eles. Adeus, Lupin. Espero que possa viver com a dor de sua consciência até o fim de seus dias."_

* * *

Hagrid sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Virando-se, o moreno encontrou um rapaz que, provavelmente, tinha a mesma idade de remus. Os olhos dele brilharam febris por trás das lentes dos óculos de aros negros.

Aquele era o prisioneiro mais sombrio de Azkaban. Chegara carregado numa maca há três anos, numa madrugada fria de outono. Estava à beira da morte e todos esperavam que ele expirasse para seu corpo ser enterrado em uma vala comum e seu nome esquecido por todos.

Mas, contrariando todas as possibilidades, ele sobrevivera. E desde então vivia naquela prisão, sem jamais conversar com ninguém, recolhendo-se todos os dias em seu silencioso inferno pessoal.

- Saia da frente. - ele pediu com a voz rouca.

Hagrid sentiu-se tentado a responder que não, mas havia tal magnetismo no olhar do Sombrio que ele não conseguiu se interpôr em seu caminho, abrindo passagem para que ele passasse e se ajoelhasse ao lado de Remus. Ele forçou o rapaz no chão a abrir a boca, fazendo-o morder a ponta de um lençol, enquanto tentava abrir as mãos do rapaz, cujas unhas já começavam a enterrar-se na carne.

- Coloque-o na cama. E alguém arranje água quente e alguns trapos limpos.

Hagrid obedeceu e pouco depois o prisioneiro tinha junto ao catre de Remus aquilo que pedira. Aos poucos, sob o cuidado dele, Remus foi deixando o corpo relaxar e acabou por adormecer. Mas, somente após a aurora, o sombrio deixou a cabeceira de Remus.

O dormitório inteiro ressonava tranqüilo após a intervenção dele. Apenas Hagrid permanceia acordado e aproximou-se tão logo o rapaz se levantou.

- Obrigado. - ele murmurou.

- Não agradeça. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, ninguém conseguiria dormir. Eu não fiz por solidariedade.

Hagrid piscou os olhos, surpreso.

- Bem... Obrigado mesmo assim.

O rapaz apenas assentiu e voltou a se recolher a sua própria solidão.

- Ele é inocente. - foi a última coisa que disse - Deixe-o dormir...

* * *

**É isso, pessoal... Postei o capítulo mais cedo porque amanhã vou estar meio ocupada e não poderei aparecer... Ficou pequeno, mas é melhor do que nada, não?**

**Além disso... Temos uma dúvida no ar... Creio que algumas pessoas (se não a maioria) já perceberam que... Hum, deixa quieto, eu revelo isso no próximo capítulo.**

**A todas as pessoas que me enviaram ameças de morte, eu peço apenas mais algum tempo para poder consertar o que eu fiz com Sirius e James.**

**Beijos para BabI black, Patty Feliz, Mari-Buffy, Mirtes, Helena Black, Mah Clarinha, Juliana, Witches, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Xianya, Sarita, Mari-Almeidinha, Juliana Montez, G-Lily P, Lisa Black, Jé Black, Jéssy, Dynha Black, Lily Dragon, Thaisinha, Flávia Fernandes, Lílian Black, Bia Black, Nina, Almië Black, Lily dany Potter, Belle, Babbi, Carol, Mylla-chan, Ameria, Rafaela Black e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Segunda feira que vem, a identidade do sombrio será revelada. Não percam o capítulo "Ouvindo histórias".**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	15. Ouvindo histórias

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quarta Parte: Galés_

**Capítulo 14: Ouvindo histórias**

* * *

O sol estava a pino em Azkaban. Os prisioneiros estavam espalhados, procurando por sombras onde pudessem descansar. Caminhando lado a lado, Remus e Hagrid atravessaram todo o campo até os limites da prisão. Sentado junto ao córreo que recolhia o esgoto, um homem solitário observava as extensas planícies que tinha diante de si. Remus parou ao lado dele, enquanto Hagrid mantinha-se um pouco mais atrás.

O grito de algum pássaro feriu seus ouvidos e Remus voltou-se para o céu, na esperança de ver a ave que planava livre sobre eles. Os três quedaram-se assim por alguns instantes até o ex-detetive da Scotland Yard resolver quebrar o silêncio.

- Hagrid me disse o que você fez por mim ontem.

- Eu não diz nada por você. - o homem respondeu sem sequer olhílo - Apenas era impossível dormir com tanto barulho.

Remus sorriu, fixando o olhar no outro prisioneiro.

- Ele também me falou dessa sua resposta. Mas, mesmo assim, eu quero agradecê-lo.

Um silêncio incômodo imperou antes que o homem se levantasse, os olhos escuros brilhando por trás das lentes de seus óculos.

- Você não deveria estar me agradecendo. - ele respondeu, dando as costas para Remus - Eu sou o culpado por você estar aqui.

Os olhos de âmbar se estreitaram, mas antes que Remus pudesse responder, o homem se afastou. Hagrid observou-o por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para o amigo.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Remus suspirou.

- Que eu estava cara a cara com o passado. Aquele homem...

- Você o conhece- o gigante perguntou curioso.

O outro assentiu.

- Eu jamais o reconheceria se ele não tivesse se denunciado. - murmurando, ele voltou os olhos para o céu - James Potter...

* * *

A noite estava estrelada, mas não havia lua. Perto dos galpões que serviam de dormitório, alguns prisioneiros aproveitavam a pouca liberdade que seus guardas lhes permitiam. Uma roda se formara em torno da fogueira que fora acendida para queimar as roupas puídas de um rapaz que morrera naquela manhã. Como a morte era natural naquele lugar, ninguém dera muita importância ao caso e a fogueira se tornara alegria para muitos dos presos.

Era como relembrar a velha infância, quando os mais velhos contavam histórias ao redor do fogo. E era isso o que eles estavam fazendo naquele instante. Hagrid, sentado no meio da roda, encantava todos com os contos de pirata do Barba Negra. Sentado à parte dos outros companheiros, James observou uma silhueta destacar-se do grupo, caminhando em sua direção.

Remus sentou-se ao lado dele e os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem se encararem, observando Hagrid entreter a pequena e entusiasmada platéia.

- Porque saiu da roda- o homem de óculos perguntou, virando-se para encarar Remus.

- Já ouvi muitas vezes as histórias de Hagrid. Inclusive a verdadeira versão sobre o Barba Negra. Hagrid o conheceu e dele carrega o sobrenome com muito orgulho. Mesmo que quase ninguém conheça o famoso pirata pelo seu nome real.

- Você quer dizer que aquele gigante era parente do Barba Negra- agora James parecia curioso. Em sua infância, ele também tinha tido a chance de ouvir Rosmerta contar a vida do mais famoso pirata dos mares do ocidente.

- Neto. - Remus respondeu simplesmente - Não sei muito bem porque Hagrid acabou aqui em Azkaban, mas acredito que tenha a ver com o legado do avô.

O silêncio voltou a cair. Inconscientemente, James perguntou-se porque Remus estava ao lado dele, mesmo sabendo que ele era um dos responsáveis por seu tormento.

- Porque você está aqui- Remus perguntou de repente.

- Como?

- Você era o braço direito do Conde Riddle. Como ele permitiu que justamente seu mais importante comensal caísse em Azkaban?

James cogitou a hipótese de simplesmente sair e deixar o jovem detetive conversando sozinho. Mas ele próprio já experimentara solidão demais para se negar o prazer de uma conversa de verdade; coisa que não tinha há quase três anos.

- Eu deixei os valetes.

- Você o quê- Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Eu deixei os valetes. - James repetiu pacientemente - Se Moody não tivesse me prendido naquela noite, Riddle teria me matado.

- Mas porque você deixou os valetes- Remus continuou, ainda visivelmente curioso - A fortuna e o prestígio de Riddle seriam seus daqui há alguns anos...

- Estou pagando por ter dado ouvidos a sentimentalismos. - James observou, cruzando os braços, surpreso consigo mesmo por aquela confissão - Por ter acreditado em tolices românticas.

- Eu acho que não estou entendendo... Você, James Potter, deixou tudo para trás por uma...

- Por uma mulher. Apenas por uma mulher. - ele respondeu, os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

Uma mulher... Uma mulher fora a fraqueza de Tom Riddle. Uma mulher era a fraqueza de James Potter.

- Quem era ela- Remus perguntou num fio de voz.

James suspirou.

- Um fantasma. Um delírio de juventude. - ele levantou-se - Não me pergunte mais sobre isso, Lupin. Não vale à pena trazer à tona essas lembranças.

O homem afastou-se novamente e Remus ficou sozinho diante da noite. Aos poucos, o silêncio foi dominando a campina. Era quase madrugada quando, finalmente, os últimos prisioneiros voltaram ao dormitório. E, quando teve certeza de que estavam todos dormindo, Remus esgueirou-se até o catre de James.

- Potter- ele chamou sussurrando.

- O que você quer agora, Lupin- ele perguntou sem se mexer.

- Nós vamos fugir de Azkaban.


	16. A lâmina da guilhotina

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quarta parte: Galés_

**Capítulo 15: A lâmina da guilhotina**

* * *

- Lupin, você tem certeza que não bateu a cabeça forte demais- James perguntou após ouvir o plano do ex-detetive.

- Estou espantado que esteja tão reticente. - Remus respondeu - É uma chance de deixar esse inferno. E eu prefiro morrer tentando a apodrecer aqui.

James suspirou, observando Hagrid, que apenas os olhava em silêncio.

- Porque você decidiu fugir só agora? Está aqui há quase o mesmo tempo que eu e nunca ouvi falar sobre qualquer tentativa de rebelião. Porque, Lupin?

- Porque agora há um motivo. - Remus levantou-se - Há uma maneira de limpar meu nome. Se você testemunhar, vão me declarar inocente!

- E o que te faz pensar que eu testemunharia a seu favor?

Remus engoliu em seco.

- Você...

- O que eu ganharia com isso- foi a vez de James se levantar - Ninguém virá nos ouvir aqui, afinal, esse campo serve para despejar aqueles que devem simplesmente ser esquecidos. E se eu fugisse com você e testemunhasse a seu favor... Primeiro, quem acreditaria na minha palavra? Oficialmente, eu estou morto.

- Moody certamente...

- Além disso... - interrompeu-o James - Mesmo que eu te inocentasse... No segundo seguinte me jogariam de volta aqui. Ou pior. Talvez Riddle descobrisse que estou vivo e mandasse me executar. Em resumo; eu não ganho nada deixando Azkaban.

- Há algo que você ganharia, sim.

Remus e James voltaram-se para Hagrid, que pela primeira vez se manifestara desde que aquela conversa tivera início.

- E o que seria- James perguntou em tom sarcástico - Liberdade? E o que eu faria com essa liberdade se não existo mais? Eu fugiria daqui para viver me escondendo em esgotos.

Hagrid meneou a cabeça.

- Vingança.

Os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram.

- Vocês estão loucos. É isso. Loucos.

Ele deu as costas aos dois, disposto a voltar ao seu trabalho, mas Hagrid o segurou pelo ombro.

- Meu pai me deixou apenas um legado. E eu lhe digo, meu jovem, que não há bem maior que essa herança. A honra é algo que não se pode substituir. E você é um homem desonrado.

James riu irônico.

- E você, o que é? Se é tão honrado, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu a perdi. - Hagrid confessou, rouco - E é por isso que estou aqui. Mas não existe mais volta para mim. Quanto a vocês... Vocês são jovens. São inteligentes. Ainda têm chance de recuperar sua honra.

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, retirando bruscamente o braço das mãos de Hagrid. Remus e o gigante observaram-no se afastar decidido.

- Você acha que ele vai mudar de idéia- Remus perguntou tristemente.

- Não se preocupe, Remus. Ele vai reconsiderar. Basta olhar o brilho dos olhos dele. - hagrid cruzou os braços - Dia e noite, ele deseja vingança. A verdade é que ele tem o coração de um homem do mar...

* * *

_**Os lábios doces...**_

_- Morangos... O gosto dela é de morangos..._

_**A pele suave...**_

_- Talvez, ao final das contas, eu não o odeie como deveria... - ela sussurrou, beijando-o._

_**A voz fria...**_

_- Creio então que até lá o senhor não se importará que eu me divirta com a filha da sua amada Geneviéve. - o rapaz retorquiu de forma irônica._

_- Creio que não, James. - Tom sorriu - Seu amigo Peter Pettigrew está responsável por assassinar sua encantadora amante. Com alguma sorte, até amanhã, ela já estará morta. Isso abalará Dumbledore o suficiente para que eu possa lançar meu próximo movimento._

_**Traição. Dor. Tristeza.**_

_**Solidão...**_

_- Lily, abaixe isso. Você está cometendo um erro. – ele pediu com a voz cansada._

_- Eu cometi um erro ao aceitar essa loucura. – ela respondeu – Saia daqui, James. SAIA JÁ DAQUI!_

James acordou sobressaltado. Mais um pesadelo. Ele suspirou, limpando o suor da fronte.

Porque sempre tinha que se lembrar bdela/b?

Ele levantou-se, observando o céu escuro através da única janela no alto do galpão que servia de dormitório. A voz de Hagrid soou em sua mente.

_Vingança..._

Talvez... Talvez houvesse uma possibilidade. Não da maneira de Lupin. Ele era ingênuo demais em pensar que teriam ajuda dos outros prisioneiros para encobrir sua fuga. Eles precisavam de uma distração.

Sorrateiramente, ele atravessou o dormitório, vasculhando os pertences dos colegas, que dormiam profundamente. Além de alguns objetos de pouco valor, ele roubou papel e um velho cotoco de lápis.

Quando o sol começou a nascer no horizonte, James tinha em mãos um tosco mapa de Azkaban com as posições dos guardas e outros detalhes que os poderiam ajudar na fuga.

O céu tingiu-se de vermelho enquanto o toque de acordar soava na prisão, ordenando que todos se levantassem para mais um dia de trabalho. James apressou-se. Precisava falar com Remus e Hagrid antes que seus pequenos futos fossem descobertos.

- Lupin- ele chamou, tão logo o parco café-da-manhã foi servido.

- O que quer, Potter?

- Prepare suas coisas. Coloque o quw tiver de valor em algum recipiente que os proteja da água. Quando começar a anoitecer...

Não muito longe dos dois, uma pequena confusão tivera início. James interrompeu-se, sorrindo. Os ânimos na prisão eram sempre exaltados. Bastava uma pequena centelha para que tudo explodisse. E era exatamente essa centelha que ele providenciara.

- O que quer dizer? Potter, o que você...

- Só esteja pronto, sim- James respondeu com certa impaciência, afastando-se em seguida.

O dia se passou em muda expectativa. remus obedecera James e instruíra Hagrid com as mesmas palavras que ouvira naquela manhã, arrancando apenas um misterioso sorriso do gigante.

Após o jantar e o toque de recolher, remus pode finalmente aproximar-se do outro homem.

- O que está pretendendo afinal- ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Nós vamos fugir pelo rio.

- Você enlouqueceu? Quer que mergulhemos naquele esgoto?

- Vamos morrer no deserto se seguirmos dua idéia original. - James respondeu simplesmente - Além disso, o rio começa a limpar tão logo deixa o descampado. Os detritos são o de menos, Lupin. Mas não quero pensar agora no que vai acontecer quando finalmente voltarmos a Londres.

Remus suspirou.

- E como pretende chegar até as fronteiras do campo para seu "mergulho"?

- Apenas avise Hagrid de que, tão logo comece a confusão, ele deverá abrir espaço para nós e depois seguir para a parte mais antiga do campo.

- Confusão?

Como que para responder a pergunta de Remus, gritos começaram a ser ouvidos. James tirou um estilete do bolso da camisa.

- Parece que eles descobriram mais cedo do que eu esperava. Vamos.

- Mas...

Antes que mais alguma pergunta fosse feita. James puxou Remus pelo braço.

- Vamos logo. O alarido vai distrair os guardas. Temos que aproveitar!

- E Hagrid?

- Não há tempo! Ele vai ter que se virar!

Remus parou de segui-lo.

- Eu não vou deixar o Hagrid.

- Então fique. - James respondeu, irritado - Eu não vou perder essa chance.

A descoberta dos roubos provocara enorme confusão. Os prisioneiros brigavam entre si e os guardas tinham dificuldade em controlílos. Afinal, nunca houvera uma rebelião em Azkaban.

James esgueirou-se pelas sombras, evitando os postos em que sabia existir guardas. Não estava muito distante do rio que cercava a prisão quando ouviu uma respiração ofegante logo atrás dele. Parou, sacando o estilete.

- Rápido, Hagrid- a voz de Remus sibilou na escuridão.

- Lupin- James chamou em tempo de urgência.

- Potter, Hagrid está ferido. Eles investiram contra os prisioneiros.

James observou Hagrid sentou-se ofegante ao lado dele. Havia um ferimento feio na batata da perna esquerda e o gigante perdia muito sangue.

- Droga- o moreno abaixou-se para observar o ferimento - Não vamos conseguir com ele assim.

Os gritos dos guardas começavam a se aproximar. Já estavam procurando por eles.

- Temos que desistir. - Remus suspirou após alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Não- Hagrid cortou-o, levantando-se com uma careta de dor - Vocês não vão desistir.

- Mas, Hagrid...

- Escute, Aluado. Siga o Potter. Vocês ainda têm muito o que fazer lá fora. Eu já estou velho.

James mordeu os lábios. Hagrid notou a hesitação no rosto dele.

- Vá. E que meu sacrifício possa lavar um pouco da minha desonra. Agora vão! Rápido!

James assentiu e correu, logo sumindo na noite. Remus observou o campo. Era a parte mais antiga da prisão e ainda havia ali uma guilhotinha, herança dos tempos em que os reis mandavam cortar a cabeça de seus inimigos.

- Hagrid... Eu vou sentir sua falta.

O gigante apenas assentiu.

- Eu também, Remus. Agora VÁ!

Remus correu na mesma direção em que James sumira. Parou uma última vez às margens do rio de águas pútridas. Um clarão de luar incidiu sobre a lâmina enferrujada da guilhotina. Antes de mergulhar atrás de James, Remus ouviu o som de tiros e os gritos que indicavam o último arroubo de fúria de Rúbeo Hagrid em vida.

Fim da quarta parte


	17. O monge eremita

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quinta parte: Vingança_

**Capítulo 16: O monge eremita**

* * *

A noite estava calma; no céu, a lua parecia um sorriso frio e irônico. A velha senhora voltou para a salinha segurando pratos de sopa para os dois peregrinos que lhe tinham pedido asilo naquela tarde. O primeiro, que estava em pé, aceitou de bom grado, agradecendo polidamente. O outro, embrulhado em um velho manto de viagem, encolheu-se um pouco mais na escuridão.

- Não se preocupe com ele. - o outro homem falou entre uma colherada e outra - Mais tarde eles sentirá fome. Deixe o prato aí.

O silêncio predominou por alguns instantes, enquanto a velha se balançava numa cadeira já puída pelos anos. Finalmente, o homem terminou sua sopa e virou-se para ela.

- Minha senhora... O que há para além daquela montanha- ele perguntou, apontando para a paisagem que se descortinava à frente deles.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Há muitos anos, um poderoso rei serviu-se desse lugar como Campo de Marte. Aqui ele acampou seus soldados antes de partir para a guerra. E foi atrás daquela montanha que muitos legendários cavaleiros tombaram de suas selas.

- Então aquilo é um cemitério- ele perguntou curioso.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Com o fim da guerra, a jovem e piedosa rainha mandou erguer uma capela em memória do falecido rei. Décadas depois, uma nobre família adotou a capela e criou ali um convento. O patriarca deles viveu lá até morrer e hoje é a neta de Albus Dumbledore que administra essas terras.

- Então só há freiras para além da montanha- o peregrino perguntou em um tom levemente irônico, virando-se para encarar seu companheiro.

- Na verdade, numa das cabanas que foram construídas à época da guerra, vive um monge. Ele só recebe as freiras do convento, dizem que ele é um eremita. Quase ninguém o vê, pois ele dificilmente deixa a cabana.

- Creio então que devemos fazer uma visita de cortesia a esse monge. - o outro peregrino finalmente fez-se ouvir, levantando-se das sombras em que se escondera - Ele certamente ficará muito feliz em nos ver...

* * *

_Dor... Estava doendo tanto... Mas precisava continuar. Precisava chegar... Precisava... de ajuda._

_Arrastou-se por mais alguns metros, deixando atrás de si o rastro de sangue. Não faltava muito agora. Já tivera tanta sorte, tinha que continuar. Tinha que lutar._

_Finalmente o bosque se abriu em uma clareira. A velha cabana estava às escuras. Pelo menos ali era um lugar escuro. Agora só o que podia fazer era esperar. E, talvez, rezar para que algum deus tivesse clemência dele por aquela noite._

_O dia amanheceu quase sem se fazer perceber. O sol o pegou deitado sobre a relva, sobre uma poça de seu próprio sangue. A bala ainda estava làqueimando, rasgando a carne. Mas ele ainda estava vivo._

_Vivo... Virou-se para encarar o céu. Sua vista estava embaçada. Perdera sangue demais. Precisava de ajuda._

_Foi quando ouviu duas vozes altearem-se em uma conversa. Embora não conseguisse entender o que elas falavam, reconheceu o timbre de ambas. Mas aquelas vozes realmente estariam ali? Não estava ele sob o efeito de alguma alucinação? Das lembranças que sempre perpassam a mente das pessoas minutos antes da morte?_

_Um grito. Em seguida, mãos delicadas em sua face. E depois, tudo escuro..._

Escuro... Ele abriu os olhos, piscando-os com força. Fora só um pesadelo. Mas porque sonhara com aquilo? Porque, três anos depois de tudo o que acontecera, aquelas memórias voltavam a atormentílo?

Virou-se na cama estreita, encontrando um peso sobre seu braço. Os cabelos negros soltos caíam pelos ombros dela e pelos lençóis brancos. Sorrindo, levantou-se com delicadeza. Não queria acordíla. Era ainda cedo demais. Tirou o braço lentamente, deixando a cabeça dela pender sobre o travesseiro. O leve movimento fez com que a mão dela escorregasse de debaixo do travesseiro. No anular, uma grossa aliança de ouro brilhou.

Deixando o leito, ele caminhou até a janela, recebendo os primeiros raios de sol sobre o torso nu. Os olhos azuis observaram toda a pequena clareira com certo orgulho. Aquele lugar era seu lar. Procurara por tantos anos abrigo em braços alheios... Por tantos anos vagara pelos becos da Londres sombria dos valetes... E ali estava ele agora. Finalmente em paz.

Sirius se deixou cair em uma cadeira, observando Susan adormecida. Sua esposa. Um sorriso levemente irônico perpassou por seus lábios. Quem diria que o grande conquistador acabaria por se deixar prender por uma noviça?

Suspirando, ele se deixou novamente envolver pelas lembranças que o sonho tinha ressucitado. Três anos... Não era nem tanto tempo assim. No entanto, parecia muito distante o dia em que ele chegara naquela clareira, quase morto. O tiro que Pettigrew desferira o pegara apenas de raspão, mas fraco como estava, acabara desmaiando dentro do Tâmisa.

Fora muita sorte não ter morrido afogado. Não fosse a pequena balsa de vigias que passava não muito longe da doca em que os valetes estavam concentrados, certamente não teria sobrevivido. E depois a fuga. Das mãos dos vigias, certamente seria levado a Scotland Yard. Assim, apesar de ferido, fugira. Roubou um cavalo e nele seguiu pelos caminhos que levavam ao convento das rosas brancas.

Porque o convento? Talvez fosse esperança. Esperança de que James ainda estivesse vivo e fora se esconder com a ruivinha. Ou talvez fosse inexplicável. Não tinha como explicar porque, entre tantos outros lugares, fora escolher o convento. Podia ter ido para casa. Archibald Black, mesmo odiando o filho, teria tratado dele. Afinal, não se tratava apenas da vida de um maldito herdeiro, mas da própria honra da família.

Mas não. Ele fugira para onde Black algum poderia encontrílo. Dariam-no como morto, certamente. E Régulo poderia ascender a futuro patriarca do clã.

No bosque, acabara por perder as rédeas do cavalo e caíra no chão. Os últimos metros que o separavam da cabana foram arrastando-se. Por sorte, ou destino, Lily e Susan tinham-no encontrado tão logo o dia amanhecera. A morena tinha escapado do convento na esperança de encontrílo e Lily tentava dissuadi-la quando o encontraram estendido no chão.

Susan depositara a cabeça dele sobre seu colo, enquanto Lily corria de volta para o convento, de onde voltou acompanhada do bisavô, de outra freira e de muitas toalhas limpas. Levaram-no para a cabana, onde Albus Dumbledore, que fora médico antes de se isolar naquele lugar, o operou às pressas, tirando a bala que se alojara na coxa.

Aqueles dias tinham se passado de maneira estranha para ele. Lembrava-se apenas de flashs, dos poucos momentos em que a febre baixava e ele recuperava a consciência. Susan sempre à sua cabeceira... Lily chorando ao descobrir a morte de James... Dumbledore conversando em voz baixa com a outra freira que ele descobrira chamar-se McGonagall...

Finalmente, quase dois meses após tudo o que acontecera, ele começou a recuperar a saúde. Foi quando Dumbledore conversara com ele. O velho senhor sabia de tudo o que acontecera e acreditava que Sirius e James realmente tinham saído dos valetes. Infelizmente, ele veio descobrir isso tarde demais.

Dumbledore arquitetara a idéia do monge eremita, mandando espalhar o boato por todas as comunidades da montanha. Era a única maneira de manter Sirius seguro. Se Riddle descobrisse que ele sobrevivera, certamente mandaria matílo.

Um ano depois, com as várias idas e vindas de Susan à cabana, a madre McGonagall decidiu mandar celebrar o casamento às escondidas antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa na paz de seu tão conturbado convento. Susan Timms tornou-se Susan Timms Black, mas para todo o resto do povo, ela continuava a ser uma devotada noviça; afinal, era preciso manter as aparências.

Com a morte de Dumbledore, Lily assumiu a administração do lugar. Embora não fosse mais uma noviça, pois desligara-se dos votos pouco antes da morte do bisavô por pedido dele, ela morava no convento e, assim como Susan, todos supunham que ela logo tomaria o hábito.

A vida seguia. Espreguiçando-se, ele levantou, decidido a ir procurar alguma coisa de comer na cozinha. Nesse momento, ele viu dois vultos aproximarem-se da clareira. Agindo por instinto, ele deixou a janela antes que eles pudessem vê-lo e saiu do quarto, cerrando a porta cuidadosamente enquanto vestia uma camisa.

Na sala, tirou de um velho baú um revólver. E aproximou-se da porta no instante em que, do lado de fora, os dois peregrinos batiam palmas, pedindo abrigo. Sirius escondeu o revólver dentro da camisa e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam por trás das lentes de um óculos de aro negro.

- Sirius Black. - o peregrino murmurou com um meio sorriso.

Os olhos azuis de Sirius se estreitaram. Não podia ser, ele estava... ele estava morto...

- James?

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei, sou màuma carrasca, o ser mais cruel que pisou por essa plagas. Mas vejam pelo lado bom, apesar de ter terminado desse jeito, pelo menos arranjei um tempinho para escrever e vocês não ficaram sem capítulo por essa semana.**

**Bem, quero me desculpar por não ter respondido suas reviews nos capítulos passados, não foi um lapso, mas sim, falta absoluta de tempo. Já foi quase um milagre eu ter conseguido escrever os capítulos...**

**Bem, quero agradecer a Rafaela Black, Babi Black, Dynha Black, Bia Black, Mah Clarinha, Lilica Soneghet, Juliana, MaryKota, Lisa Black, Mylla Evans, Marília, Mirtes, Flávia, Mechanical Bride, Marcellinha Madden, Thaisinha, Belle, Babbi, Carol, Mari, Bia, Cris, Jéssy, Juliana Montez, Keshi Toshimasa, Patty Felix, Jé Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Helena Black, Witches, Joanne D´learc, Ameria, Mari-Buffy, Pandora, Tathi, Deby e todos que estão lendo a fic. Se não fossem vocês, eu certamente não me desdobraria tanto para estudar e escrever, escrever e estudar... Vocês sabem que fazem a minha felicidade, não?**

**No próximo capítulo, o grande reencontro...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	18. Reencontros

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quinta Parte: Vingança_

**Capítulo 17: Reencontro**

* * *

Tchaikóvski.

Ela fechou os olhos, dedilhando suavemente as teclas do velho piano de cauda que fora de seu bisavô. Tchaikóvski sempre fora seu compositor preferido entre os clássicos. E era sempre a ele que recorria quando se sentia solitária.

Aos poucos, os acordes iniciais de "Romeu e Julieta" deram lugar a batidas mais rápidas, que na ópera costumavam acompanhar as cenas de luta entre os Capuleto e os Montecchio. Lily mordeu os lábios, sentindo cada fibra de seu ser se retesar junto com a melodia antes de relaxar-se por completo aos últimos movimentos da ária.

Lily reabriu os olhos aos poucos, notando um vulto parado a sua frente. Ela continuou tocando, fazendo com que a madre superiora McGonagall deixasse escapar um sorriso. À última nota, a velha senhora aproximou-se da ruiva.

- Você toca divinamente, Lily. É uma pena que tanto talento tenha ficado confinado ao nosso humilde convento.

- É o convento que me inspira, madre. - ela sorriu - Eu não tocaria tão bem fora daqui.

McGonagall apenas assentiu e Lily levantou-se, cobrindo o piano negro com uma capa de veludo. A madre observou-a por alguns instantes, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Apesar de não ter feito os votos, Lily continuava a se vestir como uma noviça, não permitindo que ninguém a tratasse com maior deferência do que às suas outras irmãs.

- Lily, você continua decidida a ir ao povoado hoje- a freira perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

- É necessário. A enchente da semana passada acabou com muitas das plantações e deixou várias pessoas desabrigadas. Aqueles que tiveram maior sorte estão recolhendo os peregrinos. Mas é necessário verificar em que pé as coisas estão, pois talvez precisemos abrir o velho celeiro e distribuir o que tinha sido armazenado para situações como essa.

A madre assentiu.

- Ainda assim, não me agrada a idéia de que você vá sozinha. Além disso, sinto cheiro de chuva no ar. Uma tempestade terróvel se aproxima. Teremos uma noite gelada hoje.

Lily riu.

- O dia amanheceu com um sol radiante, madre. Sinto descordar da senhora, portanto.

Madre Minerva suspirou.

- Muito bem então. Vá fazer suas verificações. Mas não volte muito tarde, Lily.

Lily assentiu, sorrindo com carinho. Embora seu bisavô tivesse sido toda sua família por muitos anos, fora na madre que ela encontrara uma figura materna para preencher sua infância, toda passada no velho convento.

- Não voltarei, madre.

Ela deixou o pequeno escritório que fora de Dumbledore, encontrando na entrada do convento um belo alazão já selado. Com um pequeno impulso, ela montou o animal.

- Vamos, Piótr. - ela sussurrou para o cavalo - Até mais tarde, madre McGonagall.

Logo ela deixou o convento para trás. Estava perto da entrada do bosque quando pensou em visitar Sirius e Susan. Mas era cedo demais para isso. Não queria incomodar os amigos. Esporeou o cavalo com um pouco mais de força, até parar diante de um pequeno mausoléu de mármore.

Ela desmontou, fazendo um breve sinal da cruz e murmurando uma oração. Foi nesse instante que Lily teve uma estranha sensação. Ela parecia estar sendo... observada?

Não, aquilo era impossível. Ninguém vinha para o convento por aquele caminho, era difícil encontrar qualquer passante por aqueles lados.

Forçando-se a manter a calma, ela terminou de rezar e voltou a montar no cavalo. Precisava chegar o mais cedo possível ao povoado e não seria um calafrio de susto que a faria recuar. Esporeando Piótr novamente, ela rapidamente desapareceu entre as árvores do bosque.

* * *

O céu, que amanhecera radiante, aos poucos se enegrecia. Através das vidraças de seu luxuoso escritório, Tom Riddle observava as nuvens avolumarem-se, indiferentes à tudo que se passava na terra. Logo começaria a chover.

Ele deixou a cortina encobrir a visão que tinha do céu e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona de couro negro. Sobre a mesa, papéis se empilhavam em cuidadosa desordem. O velho conde suspirou, levantando os olhos para deparar-se com o quadro de uma bela dama.

Seus olhos se detiveram na jóia que adornava o pescoço da jovem. O grande rubi parecia faiscar, chamando-o. Entretanto... Entretanto, aquilo era só uma pintura.

Com a morte de Dumbledore, o caminho para o lorde dos valetes ficou livre de qualquer impedimento. A Scotland Yard parecia ter sossegado depois da morte de James. Talvez pensassem que ele, Tom Riddle, não estivesse mais no leme do clube. Pobres idiotas.

Era realmente uma pena que tivesse perdido o jovem Potter. Não havia ninguém que se comparasse ele em inteligência e ousadia. Ou melhor, havia. Mas o herdeiro dos Black agora descansava no fundo do Tâmisa. Perdera seus melhores homens. E, apesar disso, ele era agora mais poderoso do que nunca.

Mas o Coração do Dragão permanecia perdido. E depois de tantos anos atrás da jóia, Tom se perguntava se aquilo tudo não era uma lenda. Apenas uma peça que o velho Albus pregara nele para que esquecesse Geneviéve.

Bem, fosse qual fosse o intuito de Albus, ele conseguira. O Coração do Dragão tornara-se por muitos anos a grande obsessão do Conde Riddle. E agora que ele percebia que perdera tempo demais com uma mera ilusão, Geneviéve estava velha demais para que ainda lhe despertasse paixão.

Ele suspirou novamente, puxando para si um mapa amassado. Linhas vermelhas sinalizavam os caminhos subterrâneos. O _caminho para as jóias da coroa_. Seu mais audacioso plano. Entretanto, nunca saíra do papel. Archibald Black não queria saber de correr riscos, mas de ganhar dinheiro. E o contrabando era mais do que suficiente para isso.

Os olhos de Tom deixaram o mapa e vagaram sobre a mesa de mogno até uma outra correspondência aberta que lhe despertara muitos risos. Um convite para participar do Ministério Real. Ministro das Finanças. Queriam colocar a raposa dentro do galinheiro, para usar um dos velhos chavões que ouvira em sua infância no maldito orfanato em que vivera.

Recostando-se à poltrona, ele fechou os olhos. Tinha mais riquezas do que jamais imaginara em toda sua vida. Talvez agora fosse hora de usufruir de seu poder.

Sorrindo, ele puxou uma folha de papel para si e começou a escrever uma carta. Se Vossa Majestade o queria dentro do palácio...

Nada mais justo do que obedecê-lo...

* * *

Remus observou Sirius puxar a capa para junto do corpo, escondendo o rosto nas sombras. Uma garoa fina começava a encharc�-los.

- Quanto tempo teremos que ficar aqui- o ex-detetive perguntou, observando o casarão mais à frente.

- O tempo que for necessário. - Sirius resmungou - Temos que descobrir se Riddle está tramando algo.

Remus suspirou, encostando-se a uma pilastra, imitando o gesto do colega de puxar a capa. A última semana se passara toda na velha cabana próxima ao convento. Ele ainda podia ver a forma esguia da esposa do moreno colocando a mesa, deixando que, pela primeira vez em anos, ele e James tivessem uma refeição decente, sob o olhar curioso de Sirius.

Quase podia ouvir as vozes alteradas, murmurando na escuridão um pedido de vingança. O desejo secreto dos três homens. Desejo sufocado por anos de prisão.

O pacto. Planejar, executar... matar. Remus quase podia sentir seu sangue pulsar ante o simples pensamento de esganar Tom Riddle com as próprias mãos.

- O traidor. - ele ouviu a voz de Sirius sussurrar com uma raiva contida.

Subindo as escadarias do palacete de Riddle, estava um homem encurvado. Usava roupas elegantes, embora parecesse um tanto quanto desleixado. Provavelmente fora tirado da farra para atender uma ordem de seu lorde. Remus observou o homem tirar a cartola da cabeça, revelando os cabelos claros, antes de entrar no casarão, conduzido por uma criada.

Aquele era Peter Pettigrew. O homem que traíra Sirius e James para o conde.

- Vamos. - Sirius o puxou com certa urgência.

- Vamos para onde- Remus perguntou quase atarantado.

- Nós vamos entrar no covil da serpente. Precisamos ouvir o que eles vão dizer.

- Você enlouqueceu? Como vamos entrar sem que nos percebam?

Sirius respondeu com um olhar zombeteiro, puxando uma tampa de esgoto para dar passagem a eles.

- Nós vamos entrar pelas paredes. Acredite em mim, Remus Lupin. Não foi à toa que meu pai chamava a mim e James de marauders. Os _saqueadores_. Ninguém era mais furtivo do que a gente. Conhecemos todas as passagens secretas desse palacete e de muitos outros lugares que você poderia pensar que são totalmente imunes a nós. Agora vamos logo.

Remus apenas assentiu, observando Sirius pular pela boca de lobo pouco antes dele mesmo fazê-lo.

Tom Riddle nunca saberia de onde viera o golpe...

* * *

Lily segurou a rédea de Piótr suspirando. De nada adiantaria correr, não conseguiria escapar da tempestade que começava cair. Exatamente como Madre McGonagall previra. Tinha que aprender a ser menos impulsiva e ouvir aqueles que tinham um pouco mais de experiência do que ela.

Em questão de segundos, as roupas de noviça encharcaram-se, grudando em seu corpo. Agora que a chuva começara, era com esforço que ela guiava o cavalo; uma verdadeira neblina baixara sobre o bosque.

- Shhh... Quieto, Piótr. - ela resmungou, fazendo o animal parar para que ela pudesse se orientar.

Jamais chegaria ao convento sob aquelas condições. Mesmo distinguir o que estava diante do seu nariz tornara-se tarefa quase sobre-humana. Finalmente, Lily deparou-se com uma construção conhecida. Um dos velhos celeiros que o rei mandara construir quando as terras do convento ainda eram campos de guerra.

Rapidamente ela virou o cavalo na direção do celeiro. Mas assim que atravessou os restos de cerca, herança de tempos remotos, a sensação que a perseguira durante o início de sua pequena viagem, voltou.

Estava sendo observada.

- Agora chega! Quem está aí? Saia agora- ela gritou, tentando competir com o vento.

Lily piscou os olhos surpresa ao ouvir uma gargalhada fria. No instante seguinte, uma sombra destacou-se das névoas, parando alguns metros diante dela.

O cavalo pateou o chão, impaciente, enquanto ela tirava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em atrapalhar sua já pouca visão.

- Então finalmente nos reencontramos. - a voz da sombra soou, quase nostálgica, e embora o assobio do vento quisesse sumir com qualquer outro som, Lily ouviu-o muito bem.

Mas aquela voz... Era _impossível_...

Ela desmontou sem cuidado, metendo as botas na lama. Aproximou-se quase receosa, parando ao divisar o rosto da sombra.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se por alguns instantes antes de ela reconhecer o homem que tinha diante de si. Os cabelos estavam maiores e mais bagunçados que o normal; havia inclusive alguns fios brancos destacando-se contra o negro. O rosto, sempre impecavelmente limpo, tinha a barba por fazer. Ele mudara muito... Mas ainda havia algo de familiar nele, algo de especial que a remetia a lembranças que deveriam ter sido enterradas junto ao túmulo de Albus Dumbledore.

- Seus olhos... - ela murmurou, aproximando-se - James?

Ele sorriu, dando mais alguns passos, de modo a extingüir a distância entre eles. Lily fechou os olhos quando ele estendeu a mão, contornando o rosto dela com terna delicadeza.

A chuva continuava a se derramar sobre eles, encharcando-os até a alma, tentando limpar toda a mágoa e amargura do passado. James levantou os olhos para o céu numa prece silenciosa, sem se importar com as gotas frias que embaçavam as lentes de seus óculos. Em seguida, inclinou-se para Lily, que mantinha os olhos fechados, como se temesse acordar de um longo sonho.

Ela sentiu os lábios quentes dele encostarem-se aos seus, enquanto sua cintura era abraçada quase com desespero. James a estreitou enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentindo o gosto de chuva e o pergume suave que emanava dela.

Em instantes estavam no celeiro, deitados sobre o feno. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente dela, começando febrilmente a abrir os botões da blusa branca. Lily deixou escapar um suspiro quando ele escorregou com os lábios do pescoço para seu colo.

Mexendo a cabeça, num súbito acesso de racionalidade, ela tentou afasta-lo. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? James estava morto, e como tal, só poderia aparecer a ela se fosse um fantasma. Mas aquele homem _definitivamente_ não era um fantasma.

- James... Como você...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, enquanto com o olhar pedia compreensão.

- Mais tarde eu darei todas as explicações que você quiser. - ele sussurrou, inclinando-se novamente sobre o corpo dela - Mas agora, eu _preciso_ de você.

Lily apenas assentiu, incapaz de lutar contra o próprio desejo. Como sempre, era tarde demais para tentar ser racional.

* * *

**E aí, pessoal? Ventiladores ligdos? A temperatura aumentou um pouquinho nesse capítulo, não?**

**Bem, está na hora de um pouco de interatividade... De início, como as pessoas que se lembram do prólogo podem dizer, eu tinha prometido terminar essa fic em vinte capítulos. E, realmente, dependendo da decisão de vocês, vou acabar nessa faixa.**

**Acontece que eu tive uma idéia de última hora. A história está chegando em 1935, quando começa a Segunda Guerra Mundial. E eu pensei com meus botões em adicionar mais uma parte em meio à guerra.**

**Antes que vocês se animem, para fazer essa sétima parte, eu teria que separar o nosso "casal vinte". É, eu sei que já separei eles várias e várias vezes (em Hades eu fiz isso e aqui mesmo eles só se reencontraram nesse capítulo), mas não resisto a fazê-los sofrer um pouquinho mais.**

**Assim, deixo a decisão para vocês. Preferem que eu acabe a fic no prazo que me pré-fixei e que não haja mais surpresas desagradáveis (a não ser para os vilões) ou preferem sofrer um pouquinho mais?**

**Bem, antes de me despedir, devo agradecer a Mylla Evans, Helena Black, Lisa Black, Pandora, ThatPotter, Lily Dragon, Ameria A. Black, Flávia, Xianya, Dynha Black, Jé Black, Mechanical Bride, o VIP, Juliana, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Sarita, Bia Black, Mariana-fan-sister, Lele Potter Black, Keshi, Mah Clarinha, Witches, Marcellinha Madden, Nanda Rosadas e todos que continuam tendo paciência comigo e lendo todas as loucuras que me passam pela cabeça.**

**Não deixem de participar de nossa interatividade, só depende de vocês os rumos que MdL vai tomar. Afinal, aqui, VOCÊ DECIDE. (huahuahuahuahuahuahua...)**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**


	19. Emboscadas

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quinta Parte: Vingança_

**Capítulo 18: Emboscadas**

* * *

James acordou com um raio de sol incindindo sobre seus olhos. Ele piscou várias vezes, tateando ao seu redor até encontrar seus óculos. Havia um peso extra em seu peito e ele sorriu quando a cabeleira vermelha de Lily entrou em foco.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, sentindo a pele nua dela contra seus braços. Soltou um suspiro. De todas as coisas que sentira falta enquanto estava em Azkaban, acordar ao lado da noviça fora a que mais lhe pesara.

Esse pensamento o sobressaltou. Não entendia muito bem das regras clericais, mas pelo tempo em que estivera fora, ela já deveria ter se ordenado freira. Se Lily tivesse feito os votos, não poderia largar o hábito sem se tornar uma pária da sociedade.

Lily se mexeu dentro de seu abraço e ele sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos verdes, as duas mais preciosas esmeraldas que ele gostaria de possuir.Ela apoiou o queixo sobre o lugar em que estivera sua cabeça, encarando-o com um meio sorriso.

Achei que tinha sonhado com você. - ela sussurrou, a voz quase rouca.

Ele beijou-a de leve nos lábios, afagando os cabelos dela com carinho.

Senti sua falta. - ele respondeu ao se afastarem.

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram, como se ela tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante naquele momento.

Como...

O chefe da Scotland Yard mandou espalhar que tinham me matado. Ele receava que Tom conseguisse acabar comigo na prisão. Eu fui mandado para Azkaban.

E fugiu. - ela completou - Porque não o fez antes- a voz de Lily baixou até quase se tornar inaudível - Porque me deixou sofrer tanto?

Eu estava morto, Lily. - James respondeu, contornando o rosto dela com as mãos - Era apenas uma sombra, um fardo... Eu precisei encontrar um novo sentido para mim. Algo que me fizesse querer viver. Você me repudiara, os valetes queriam minha cabeça...

Lily se levantou, sentando-se no feno.

E qual foi o sentido que você encontrou?

James fechou os olhos.

Vingança. Eu vou acabar com o Conde Riddle e seus valetes.

Você enlouqueceu. - ela sussurrou, pondo-se em pé.

Lily...

James, isso é loucura. Meu avô, com todo o aparato que a fortuna dele podia comprar, não conseguiu derrubar Riddle. Como você sozinho pode...

Eu não estou sozinho. - ele respondeu, também se levantando - Eu tenho o Sirius. E o Remus.

Ela se encostou à parede, observando-o tristemente.

Esqueça isso, james. Não se deixe afundar ainda mais no lodo que existe ao redor dos valetes. Deixe Londres. A Inglaterra... Vá para qualquer outro lugar...

E você- ele perguntou, observando-a intensamente.

Eu iria com você. Nada mais me prende a esse lugar. nem mesmo sou mais uma noviça. - ela o encarou com os olhos marejados - Por favor, James...

Ele sorriu, amargo.

Quando eu estava disposto a deixar tudo para trás por você, o que você fez, Lily?

Ela mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça.

E depois, James? Se você conseguir acabar com os valetes, o que fará depois? Vai tomar o lugar do seu "tio"? Vai continuar a buscar o Coração do Dragão?

Ela gritou essa última frase, tentando reprimir um soluço, dando as costas a ele.

Talvez. Eu não sei, Lily. - ele respondeu, segurando-a pelo pulso, tentando trazê-la para si - A única certeza que tenho é que eu quero você quando voltar.

Lily soltou-se violentamente das mãos dele.

Se for para Londres, James, quando voltar, eu não estarei mais aqui.

Ele suspirou, abaixando-se para pegar sua roupa e se vestir. Ela não ousou olhar para ele enquanto James deixava o celeiro.

Até breve, Lily.

Ela respirou fundo,

Adeus, James.

* * *

- O desgraçado foi convidado para um chá no palácio- Sirius quase gritou, dando um murro na mesa - James, a situação está ficando cada vez pior... Se ele conseguir entrar para o Ministério, as coisas ficarão mais difíceis. 

Eu sei, Sirius... - James suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos já meio bagunçados - Temos que desmascara-lo antes que o idiota consiga usufruir de todo o seu poder.

Ele tirou os óculos, puxando para si um copo cheio de um líquido vermelho. O seu famoso drink do Inferno. Enquanto isso, Remus observava as anotações soltas pela mesa. Estavam na velha taverna que pertencia a James. Ou, pelo menos, pertencera antes dele ser "morto". Datas se confudiam com códigos que ninguém seria capaz de entender. Aquelas eram as correspondências dos valetesque eles tinham conseguido interceptar.

Deveria haver algo ali... Algo que pudesse ajuda-los... O ex-detetive começou a comparar as escritas, os destinatários e remetentes, tentando encontrar um sinal, alguma ordem...

A noite caiu célere e os dois outros homens acabaram por adormecer. Mas ele continuou em sua pesquisa. Até que, em um momento de descuido, deixou cair o copo de James, que ainda tinha um restinho de bebida, sobre os papéis.

Droga- ele resmungou, tentando salvar alguma coisa do pequeno desastre que causara.

Foi quando ele percebeu que, no verso das cartas, outra escrita aparecia. Remus deu um salto. Como não percebera antes? Os valetes tinham usado algum tipo de tinta invisível! Provavelmente algo mais sofisticado do que o sumo de limão que ele usava em suas brincadeiras de criança, quando já sonhava em ser detetive, algo que reagira ao àlcool do drink de James!

Aluado, você pode parar de fazer barulho- James perguntou, sonolento.

James, eu acho... Eu acho que conseguimos.

Conseguimos? Conseguimos o quê- ele perguntou, levantando-se. Sirius ainda ressonava.

Remus apenas mostrou ao outro homem uma das inúmeras missivas de Tom Riddle para Archibald Black. Datas, locais e descrições de mercadorias. James imediatamente se sentiu mais acordado.

Mas são... São as rotas de _contrabando_!

* * *

Peter observou a rua vazia. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e não era exatamente pelo vento frio que soprava, visto que estava uma temperatura quase agradável para os padrões londrinos. Não, não era o frio. Era algo que há tempos o perseguia... A sensação de estar sendo observado... Seguido... Vigiado... 

Ele meneou a cabeça. Estava ficando paranóico. Era isso. A convivência e as histórias que ouvia entre os elementos mais baixos dos valetes estava começando a afetar sua cabeça.

Mais um arrepio de medo. Ele virou-se rapidamente para trás. Pensara ter ouvido passos.

Quem está aí- ele perguntou para o vazio.

Nada. Nem uma resposta. Nem um único som.

Lentamente, ele voltou a caminhar. Um suor frio começava a gotejar de suas têmporas. Mas aquilo era só sua imaginação. _Só sua imaginação_.

O som de vidro se partindo, de repente, encheu a rua. O coração dele quase parou por alguns instantes. Numa das casas mais miseráveis, uma luz de vela se acendeu e uma voz feminina começou a ralhar. Peter deixou escapar um sorriso. Era apenas um bêbado que provavelmente estava chegando em casa e agora teria que ouvir a mulher resmungando antes de se irritar e trocar alguns tapas com ela.

Suspirando, ele voltou a caminhar. Estava bem perto de chegar ao casarão da Macnair. Dormiria numa cama quentinha, aconchegado ao corpo de alguma prostituta. Só mais alguns passos.

Mas Peter jamais chegaria a ver Catherine Macnair naquela noite. E nem em nenhuma outra. Pois antes que pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, alguém enfiou um saco de lona sobre sua cabeça, puxando-o violentamente até fazê-lo cair no chão.

O que fazemos agora- uma voz grossa perguntou.

Temos que levílo ao Almofadinhas. Ele o quer vivo. Pelo menos por enquanto. - outra voz respondeu.

É realmente uma pena... - o primeiro resmungou.

Essa foi a última coisa que Peter ouviu antes que um violento chute na cabeça acabasse por desacorda-lo.

* * *

- Essa é a terceira vezem menos de doismeses- Archibald vociferou, observando Tom alisar elegante bigode que passara a cultivar - Riddle, você está tentando me passar a perna? 

Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você, meu caro. - Riddle respondeu, sério - Não há como esses carregamentos sumiremdo nada.

Eu já sei disso. - o patriarca dos Black remungou, tentando se acalmar - Se me chamou para repetir o que já sei, é melhor que eu me despeça por aqui antes que perca a paciência.

Não tão rápido, Archibald. - Tom se levantou - Haverá um novo carregamento daqui a uma semana. Um carregamento de gemas. Eu não sou tolo a ponto de permitir que nos roubem dessa vez sem que façamos nada.

E o que propõe?

Tom sorriu.

Vamos receber pessoalmente nosso traficante africano. Conferir as pedras. E eu farei cada pedaço daquelas docas ter um de nossos valetes. Seja quem for que está nos roubando, terá o que merece em breve.

Archibald pareceu se acalmar com essa perspectiva.

E sobre o desaparecimento daquele pequeno, Pettigrew, não é mesmo? Faz quase uma semana que não temos notícia dele. - o velho Black observou, mas já sem apreensão.

Aquele é um tolo. Provavelmente está se divertindo por aí. Não se preocupe, Archibald, nada poderá dar errado dessa vez.

Por trás das paredes do escritório, James sorriu.

_Nada poderá dar errado dessa vez..._

* * *

Tomcorreu o mais que podia. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Como a Scotland Yard pudera descobrir o encontro daquela noite? Como todos os seus homens tinham sido trocados por policiais? aquilo era loucura! 

Ele ouviu um tiro. Archibald caíra no chão, após tentar agredir o chefe dos detetives, Alastor Moody. Estava morto.

Não podia ser pego ali. Tinha que chegar até um lugar seguro. Se não o descobrissem nas docas, ele ainda teria chances. Foi quando seus olhos ergueram-se para sua tábua de salvação. A velha taverna... Se chegasse até ela, poderia usar a passagem que levava direto ao Clube dos Valetes.

Entrou em um dos becos escuros, esforçando-se para não correr. Se alguém o visse, pensaria que era só um bêbado andando por aí. Mas era um beco sem saída. Ele deu meia volta para procurar outra passagem que o levasse à taverna. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sons de passos o fizeram paralisar.

Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria que um dia estaríamos frente a frente de novo, não é mesmo, Tom- uma voz grave soou nos fundos do beco.

Tom sentiu uma pontada de pânico no peito. Aquilo era loucura. Não podia estar escutando aquela voz. O dono dela... O dono dela estava morto!

As nuvens despiram a lua, jogando as sombras que cobriam o beco para longe. Tom piscou os olhos com força. Havia um homem em pé, todo vestido de negro, a cabeça abaixada, escondendo a face. O conde deu um passo para trás, observando o outro levantar a cabeça aos poucos.

O vento pareceu parar naquele instante. Tom Riddle não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Diante dele estava James Potter.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever... Ah, a vingança é um manjar dos deuses... Mas, como não se pode ter tudo...**

**Bem, vocês decidiram por mais uma parte. Assim sendo, vocês terão mais uma parte. No próximo capítulo teremos o fim da linha para Tom e Peter e o vigésimo capítulo encerrará essa quinta parte com a cruel separação que nos dará o mote para a última parte da fic.**

**Agradecimentos a Raul Kunk, Mirtes, Marília, Rodrigo Black Potter, Meri, Babi Black, Mylla Evans, VIP, Belle e Babbi Potter, Jéssy, Helena Black, Flávia, Juliana Montez, Ameria, Keshi Toshimasa, Dynha Black, Lilian Black, Lele Potter Black, Juliana, Witches, Bia Black, Lisa Black, Maíra, Jé Black, Anna Black, Mah Clarinha, Marcellinha Madden, Lily Dragon, Torfithiel, Pandora, Mari-Buffy, Natália, e todos que continuam me acompanhando mesmo depois de mais de um ano escrevendo...**

**Gente! Faz UM ANO E DOIS MESES que eu publico minhas histórias aqui no ff. Isso não é emocionante? Bem, emocionante é "_the phantom of the opera is there... inside my mind..."_ O filme é PERFEITO! Como eu queria poder assistir o musical... Infelizmente, esse tipo de coisa sempre fica restrito ao pessoal do eixo Rio-Sampa.**

**Vocês que moram em São Paulo são muito sortudos. Só esse ano vão ter Les Miserábles e The Phantom of the Opera. E outros que agora não lembro. BuÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eu também quero!**

**(É melhor eu me despedir antes que eu surte de vez... O que semana de provas com professores carrascos não faz com a gente...)**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**Please! Reviews, sim? Façam sua boa ação do dia! Vocês não sabem como eu me sinto melhor quando abro a caixa de e-mails e vejo o que vocês me escreveram... É quase uma bálsamo para uma pobre garotinha meio doente da cabeça. E da garganta. Eu já disse que tô cuspindo sangue? (ECA!) T� deixa eu ir...**


	20. Fim de linha

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Quinta Parte: Vingança_

**Capítulo 19: Fim de linha**

* * *

O cavalo parou diante da cabana do eremita, como era conhecida, e a ruiva apeou, limpando o traje de montaria antes de passar pela porta aberta. Da cozinha vinha o barulho de passos. Lily sorriu, seguindo para lá.

Susan? - ela chamou em voz baixa.

A morena apareceu com uma enorme colher de pau e a face vermelha afogueada.

OlàLily.

O que está fazendo?

A sopa que será distribuída no povoado. - Susan respondeu, tirando uma mecha do cabelo do rosto suado.

A ruiva suspirou.

Essas enchentes estão acabando com as plantações... Dois meses de chuva... E o inverno já está quase chegando...

Eu imagino como não estará em Londres. - Susan observou, voltando para a cozinha por breves instantes para tirar a sopa do fogo.

Lily virou-se para a janela à menção da capital inglesa, observando o céu escuro e nublado.

Su... Você tem tido notícias deles?

Susan sentou-se no sofàobservando a amiga.

Você sabe que não. As estradas estão intransitáveis para londres.

E como você não se revolta com isso? - Lily perguntou exasperada.

A italianinha apenas sorriu.

Sirius pediu que eu confiasse nele. E eu confio, Lily. Como você deveria confiar em James.

Ele também contou o que ia fazer em londres? - lily continuou - Contou os planos malucos deles?

Susan assentiu.

Ele sabe que eu não concordo com isso. E tentei dissuadi-lo. Mas, apesar de não concordar, eu entendo o que eles sentem. Riddle destruiu a vida deles, Lily. - a morena levantou-se, tocando a amiga nos ombros - Você também já pensou em se vingar dos valetes. Você os culpa pela morte do seu avô. E já fez coisas muito piores que Sirius, James e Remus no tempo em que seguia as ordens dele.

E esse Remus? Será que eles podem realmente confiar nesse homem? O que eles sabem afinal dele?

Você sabe quem Remus Lupin é. Você me contou, lembra? Depois que Dumbledore morreu, você me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido antes de Sirius aparecer aqui, ferido, quase morto.

Lily afastou-se da amiga de modo a poder encará-la.

Meus pais estão no canadàSusan. Minha mãe está doente e... Eu vou embora. Minhas passagens já estão compradas. Amanhã mesmo eu parto.

Mas as estradas? Como você...

Eu não vou embarcar em Londres. Vou viajar pelo Norte. Vim aqui me despedir.

Susan sentiu os olhos marejarem.

Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

A ruiva assentiu antes de abraçar Susan.

Prometa... Prometa que não dirá nada ao James.

Você tem certeza disso, Lily? - Susan perguntou, acariciando os cabelos soltos da amiga - Tem certeza de que é isso que deseja?

Tenho.

A mulher suspirou resignada.

Muito bem então... Eu prometo.

Lily afastou-se dela, com um sorriso triste a brincar nos lábios.

Até algum dia, Su.

A morena apenas assentiu, observando em silêncio a amiga sumir pela porta.

* * *

Hestia prendeu o cabelo escuro, escondendo-o por baixo da boina larga. Ajeitou cuidadosamente os suspensórios, observando no espelho improvisado as curvas femininas sumirem atrás do velho e grande sobretudo negro. 

Mordeu os lábios de leve antes de passar um pouco de fuligem no rosto, escondendo o fato de não possuir nem um único fio de cabelo que pudesse chamar de barba ou bigode. estava pronta. Com cautela, ela deixou a pequena sala, desembocando em um grande corredor. Suspirou de alívio. Ninguém à vista.

Jones!

A moça deu um pulo para a frente antes de se virar para dar de cara com Alastor Moody.

Hum... Boa noite, detetive Moody. - ela cumprimentou, tentando engrossar a voz.

Ele a observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, desconfiado.

O que está fazendo aqui embaixo?

Apenas algumas pesquisas nos arquivos.

E os arquivos ficam na sala de calefação, senhor Jones? - outra voz soou logo atrás dela.

Snape. - Hestia resmungou entre dentes - Eu estava com frio. Agora, se não se importa, eu tenho que ir. Detetive Moody?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ao que ela rapidamente afastou-se dos dois. Bufou assim que se viu distante o suficiente. Apesar de ser uma das melhores investigadores da Scotland Yard, se alguém descobrisse que Jones não era ele e sim ela... Ora bolas, porque o mundo tinha que ser tão machista?

Assim que deixou o prédio da instituição, sua mente se voltou para questões mais imediatas. Cada vez mais, suas desconfianças de que Snape conhecia seu segredo tornavam-se em certezas. Tinha que desmascará-lo antes que ele pudesse denunciá-la. Só precisava de alguma prova concreta que ligasse Snape aos Valetes. Mas como poderia conseguir isso? Snape era por demais esperto!

Passos ecoaram às costas dela. "Vigilância constante" - as palavras de Moody ecoaram em sua mente e ela se voltou, desconfiada. Estava em uma ruela quase vazia. Havia apenas um outro homem caminhando por ali, a cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele passou direto por ela e, com um suspiro de alívio, Hestia também voltou a caminhar. O homem sumiu na esquina e ela apressou o passo, sonhando em chegar ao seu pequeno apartamento e aquecer-se sob suas cobertas.

Hestia Jones?

Inconscientemente ela se virou, encontrando o homem que passara por ela encostado displicentemente à parede de um muro. Ele sorriu, tirando o chapéu de feltro, revelando os cabelos claros. Ela mordeu os lábios, voltando-se novamente para a rua, tentando fingir que não era com ela.

Srta. Hestia, não adianta fingir. Eu sei quem é você e o que você faz. Não me forçe a dar um jeito de que seu segredo seja descoberto. Seria uma pena ter de perder sua genialidade. Além disso, eu posso ajudá-la com aquilo que você pretende.

Eu não pretendo nada, você é um louco. - ela resmungou, tentando não se desesperar.

Pense bem, detetive... Eu posso ajudá-la a desmascarar Severo Snape.

Hestia não conseguiu ignorá-lo dessa vez.

Quem é você? - ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

O homem estendeu a mão.

Um dos dois prisioneiros foragidos de Azkaban... Remus Lupin.

* * *

Peter mordeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto de sangue na língua. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. 

Já chega. - uma voz veio do alto das escadarias que levavam ao porão em que ele se encontrava.

O homem levantou a cabeça, tentando enxergar através da névoa que se sobrepusera sobre seus olhos. Aquela voz lhe era estranhamente conhecida.

Deixem-nos a sós. - a sombra que acabara de descer as escadas sussurrou para os dois capangas.

Peter e a sombra ouviram em silêncio os passos deles se afastarem.

Porque está fazendo isso? - Peter atraveu-se a perguntar, em tom vacilante - Se é dinheiro que você quer, eu posso lhe dar muito, eu posso...

Porque eu ia querer dinheiro? Não há dinheiro no mundo que apague o que você nos fez, Rabicho.

Os olhos de Peter se estreitaram em pavor.

Você não pode... Você está morto... Isso é um pesadelo, não pode...

O que é agora, Rabicho? vai chamar pela mamãe? - Sirius perguntou, dando um passo a frente e entrando no campo de visão do outro homem.

O que você... O que você vai fazer comigo? Você vai... me matar? - essas últimas palavras foram ditas a um fio de voz.

A morte não seria suficiente para fazê-lo pagar sua traição. - Sirius respondeu - Levante-se agora, Pettigrew. Nós vamos fazer um passeio.

Peter se encolheu.

Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Sirius sorriu.

Sim, você vai. E vamos logo que tenho alguns amigos que estão nos esperando para o jantar.

* * *

Moody atravessou o portão de sua casa, num modesto subúrbio de Londres. Antes, entretanto, que pudesse colocar a chave na fechadura, uma mão fechou-se sobre sua boca. 

OlàMoody. - uma voz sombria cumprimentou-o junto a sua orelha - Quanto tempo, não?

Alastor virou-se, os olhos estreitos.

Remus virou-se para sua acompanhante.

Abra a porta.

Hestia obedeceu resmungando.

Isso não vai dar certo! Você está tentando matar o chefe dos detetives de susto?

Com a porta aberta, Remus empurrou Moody o mais delicadamente possível para dentro da vasta sala de estar. Livros se amontavam em todos os cantos, assim como os mais estranhos objetos.

Remus Lupin? Mas com todos os diabos, o que significa isso? E quem é essa mocinha?

Nós conversamos sobre isso depois, Moody. - Remus observou enquanto Hestia parecia claramente não estar muito à vontade - Fiquei sabendo que teve uma noite cheia hoje... Conseguiram pegar os valetes recebendo uma carga de contrabando, não? É uma pena que Tom Riddle tenha conseguido fugir.

E eu suponho que você tenha ajudado? - Moddy perguntou com uma carranca.

Remus sorriu.

Não, Moody. Eu não o ajudei. Mas como você não acreditaria no que pretendo contar, ou sequer me ouviria se eu tentasse chegar à Scotland Yard para termos uma conversa social, tivemos que adotar medidas drásticas.

E que medidas seriam essas? Me sequestrar?

Alguém bateu pesadamente à porta. Remus abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

Parece que temos visita. Hestia, por favor...

A moça bufou antes de seguir para a porta, deixando passar duas pessoas por ela. Mas quando os dois homens se revelaram à luz, tanto ela quanto Alastor deixaram escapar uma exclamação.

Hestia, por conta de Pettigrew, que ela já perseguia a meses e que certamente seria capaz de comprovar o envolvimento de Snape com os Valetes. E Moody, por ver diante de si um fantasma.

Sirius Black.

* * *

James desviou de mais um golpe de Riddle com maestria. As aulas de esgrima tinham servido de alguma coisa afinal. O moreno sorriu, enquanto seu velho "tio" arquejava. 

Fora fácil demais desarmar Riddle da pistola que o conde carregara. Depois, para tornar as coisas um pouco mais empolgantes, acabara por sugerir um duelo de espadas. Agora que já brincara o suficiente com o conde, só o que precisava fazer é levá-lo para a casa do chefe dos detetives da Scotland Yard e se entregar, contando com a promessa de Remus de conseguir liberá-lo por "serviços prestados à sociedade".

Muito bem, Tom, a brincadeira acabou. Está na hora de irmos.

Tom apenas levantou a cabeça para ele, os olhos faiscando de desprezo.

Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

Você não tem escolha, tio. - James afirmou em tom jocoso - Aqui é o fim da linha para os Valetes de Copas.

E para onde pretende me levar então?

James sorriu.

Vou deixar que prove um pouco daquilo que tive nos últimos três anos. Acredito que uma temporada em Azkaban servirá como excelentes férias para você, não é mesmo, tio?

Tom estreitou os olhos, mas em seguida abriu um sorriso.

Você precisa de mim, não é? Se me entregar, poderá ficar em liberdade e voltar para os braços da pequena vadia, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso maquiavélico - Não pretendo dar esse gostinho a você.

Eu já disse, você não tem escolha.

Tem certeza, James Potter? - ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Um trovão ressoou nos céus e ante os olhos atônitos de James, Tom ergueu a espada.

Você não vai fazer isso, você...

Não se preocupe, meu querido sobrinho. - Tom fechou os olhos, aproximando a espada da garganta - Esse é o fim da linha, James. Para mim... E para você.

A espada de James caiu com estrépito no chão enquanto o Conde Riddle, o famoso líder do Clube dos Valetes de Copas, cortava a própria garganta. O corpo de Tom tombou no chão enquanto a chuva fria começava a cair. James sentiu os olhos arderem de ódio.

Não havia mais qualquer esperança.

* * *

**Pessoal, infelizmente, hoje não vai dar para responder seus comentários... Já perdi metade da aula de comunicação escrevendo esse capítulo. Mas como logo estarei de férias na Federal, estou mais do que feliz. Tudo vai se normalizar agora...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	21. O coração do dragão

_**Os mistérios de Londres**_

_Quinta Parte: Vingança_

**Capítulo 20 - O coração do dragão****

* * *

**

Moody observou espantado a porta se abrir novamente e um terceiro fantasma do passado passar por ela.

'- James Potter? – ele perguntou em tom de desconfiança.

'- Onde está Riddle? – Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se.

'- Morto. Ele se matou. – James sentou-se diante de Moody – Acho então que vim me entregar.

Alguém resmungou algo inaudível e James enxergou um corpo caído no chão. Peter. Moody levantou-se, observando as pessoas que se encontravam em sua sala.

'- Tudo o que ouvi essa noite parece quase inacreditável.

'- E mais inacreditável ainda porque Tom Riddle não está aqui para confirmar. – Remus observou com certo desalento.

Moody meneou a cabeça.

'- O testemunho de vocês confirmou muita coisa da qual eu já suspeitava. Receio ter sido injusto no passado, não me detendo em investigar toda a verdade além daquela que os Valetes deixavam transparecer.

'- Isso significa... – Hestia começou, segurando um sorriso.

'- Desconfio que tempos negros se aproximam... – A face de Moody tornou-se sombria – Todo dia chegam à minha mesa notícias não muito boas do continente. Toda a ajuda que tivermos será bem vinda. Potter e Black foram os melhores homens de Riddle. Creio que seus serviços serão melhor aproveitados agora que os Valetes não têm mais nenhum líder forte o suficiente para nos causar problemas.

'- O que você quer exatamente, detetive Moody? – Sirius perguntou, embora já desconfiasse da resposta.

'- Remus, você voltará a Scotland Yard, no cargo que será deixado essa noite mesmo por Snape. Procure o detetive Jones, ele vai ajudá-lo.

Remus e Hestia trocaram um olhar estranho entre si. James levantou-se.

'- E nós?

Moody sorriu.

'- Você, Potter, era considerado o sucessor natural do Conde. Não sei se já sabia, mas nem sua traição nem sua "morte" foram divulgadas. Riddle contentou-se em afirmar que você viajara para a Itália em uma missão especial. Ou seja...

'- Se voltar aos valetes, ninguém o contestará. Com a morte de Archibald, Sirius poderá assumir a liderança dos Black. – Remus continuou.

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

'- Há Regulus, ele...

'- Seu irmão foi assassinado há menos de um ano, a mando do lorde. – a voz de Peter veio baixa – Eu o matei. Archibald achava que tinha sido a Scotland.

James estreitou os olhos.

'- E o que vamos fazer com esse _traidor_?

Moody sorriu com o canto da boca.

'- Vocês podem deixar isso comigo. Detetive Lupin, vá logo procurar o Jones. Temos muito trabalho para fazer nessa madrugada.

* * *

James apeou diante do convento. Estivera ali pela última vez há quase seis meses. Após um breve momento de hesitação, ele entrou no prédio. Separara-se de Sirius ainda na estrada, a fim de deixar o amigo matar as saudades de Susan e ansioso para ter seu próprio reencontro.

Enquanto subia as escadarias que levavam ao escritório que fora de Dumbledore, ele pensava em tudo o que acontecera desde a noite em que Tom morrera diante dele.

Assumira o controle dos Valetes e o título de Conde. Para todos, ele era apenas um nobre acima de qualquer suspeita. Para Moody, ele era uma peça essencial do tabuleiro que se desenhava na Europa. A posição privilegiada permitia que ele transitasse em todos os círculos. A fortuna de Riddle, combinada com a do avô de James, que morrera há pouco tempo e deixara tudo para o único neto, também impunham respeito.

Peter e Snape tinham sido levados para Azkaban, a prisão dos esquecidos. Um castigo, sem dúvida alguma, pior do que a morte. James sabia disso por conta própria. Remus voltara a Scotland Yard como subordinado imediato de Alastor Moody. Ou seja, era um candidato natural à chefia da instituição quando Moody se aposentasse.

Ele suspirou ao parar diante da porta do escritório. Demorara tempo demais para ir atrás _dela_. Tivera que reestruturar toda a ordem dos Valetes, eliminar os insatisfeitos com os novos rumos que dera à Instituição... Mas agora estava finalmente livre.

As palavras dela em seu último encontro voltaram à mente dele. Embora elas estivessem bem vivas em seu espírito, ele ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que ela tivesse entendido suas razões e permanecido no convento.

'- Sir Potter? – ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo antes que pudesse abrir a porta do escritório.

'- Madre McGonagall.

A freira sorriu apesar do semblante sério.

'- Entre, por favor. Preciso entregar-lhe algo.

'- E Lily? – ele perguntou, não controlando a ansiedade.

McGonagall não respondeu. Apenas abriu a porta, fazendo um sinal para que ele entrasse. Quando o homem obedeceu, ela fechou cuidadosamente o escritório e abriu uma das gavetas da mesa sob o olhar atento dele, puxando dela um estojo negro de veludo.

'- Ela pediu que lhe entregasse isso.

McGonagall entregou a caixa para James. Ele abriu com cuidado, sem esperar o conteúdo que se revelava aos seus olhos. Diante dele estava o coração de dragão. O rubi cintilou com força quando a luz que entrava pela janela dançou sobre suas faces.

'- Lily falou alguma coisa?

A freira suspirou.

'- Ela não deixou nenhum recado, se é isso que quer saber. Mas disse uma coisa interessante quando olhou uma última vez para o convento...

'- O que ela disse? – James perguntou, fechando o estojo e guardando-o no bolso.

'- Que talvez o senhor pudesse devolver o coração dela aceitando esse em troca.

James mordeu os lábios antes de deixar o escritório sem mais palavras. Ela estava muito enganada se achava que ia desistir assim tão fácil.

Montou o cavalo com destreza, logo partindo em galope na direção do bosque. Só existia uma pessoa que podia levá-lo a Lily. Embora não quisesse atrapalhar os amigos depois de seis meses sem se verem, precisava desesperadamente da ajuda de Susan.

'- James? – Sirius perguntou quando atendeu a porta às desenfreadas batidas do amigo – O quê...

'- Deixe-o entrar, Sirius. – a voz de Susan soou calma do interior da casa.

Sirius abriu passagem para James, que observou o casal de amigos sentindo-se desolado.

'- Susan, onde Lily...

'- Eu não poderei responder a essa pergunta, James. – Susan o interrompeu tristemente – Sinto muito. Só o que posso lhe garantir que um dia, ela voltará. Foi a última coisa que ela me sussurrou antes de ir embora.

O rapaz caiu sentado no sof�, sentindo o peito arder. Era outono de 1929. O mundo sofria as conseqüências da Grande Depressão. Na Europa, o caos se instalava e começavam a funcionar as engrenagens que levariam o mundo à Segunda Grande Guerra.

Fim da quinta parte

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lily Dragon, Helena Black, Nat Lupin, Juliana, Flávia, Witches, Je Black, Moony Ju, Ana Malfoy Riddle, lele Potter Black, Mari-Buffy, Belle e Babbi Potter, Lisa Black, Sarita, Juliana Montez, Lílian Black, Pandora, Sarah-Lupin-Black, AAAAAAH! e todos que continuam lendo e me agüentando.**

**A partir do próximo capítulo, a última parte de MdL... Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	22. Presente, passado, futuro

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 21: Presente, passado, futuro**

* * *

**15 de setembro de 1935**

_Na cidade de Nuremberg, o chanceler alemão Adolf Hitler apresenta no Congresso do Partido Nazista um conjunto de leis que garatiriam a pureza da raça ariana. As Leis de Nuremberg, como ficaram conhecidas, são duas. Uma versa sobre "a cidadania alemã" e outra sobre "a salvaguarda do sangue e da honra alemã"._

_As duas têm determinações específicas sobre aqueles que Hitler considera a escória da humanidade: os judeus. Através delas, o chanceler alemão exclue todos os direitos políticos destes, além de proibir o casamento inter-racial. Não apenas daqueles que são declaradamente da religião judaica. Quem quer que tenha em sua genealogia algum parente judeu convertido no passado (até a terceira e quarta gerações) está sob a vigência das leis promulgadas em Nuremberg._

James largou o jornal sobre a mesa, observando o quadro a sua frente antes de tomar um demorado gole de sua xícara de chá. Os olhos dele detiveram-se na dama do quadro e na jóia que brilhava no alvo colo dela.

Seis anos... Seis anos desde que tudo acontecera. E ele agora estava no escritório que antes pertencera a Riddle. O líder dos Valetes de Copas. Nada mais que uma marionete nas mãos do chefe da Scotland Yard. Ele sorriu. Pouco se importava com isso. Seus homens agora trabalhavam junto aos detetives. Eles tinham um inimigo em comum. Era tudo o que importava.

Estreitou os olhos ao ler novamente a manchete que o jornal trazia. A Inglaterra estava sendo covarde. Já devia ter se posicionado contra os desmandos daqueles loucos. O mundo inteiro estava sendo covarde, deixando que Hitler avançasse daquela maneira. Mas, mais dia, menos dia, eles iam se arrepender. E quando isso acontecesse, Moody certamente iria precisar deles.

'- Tio James? - uma voz suave veio da porta.

O homem abaixou os olhos, encontrando as orbes azuis de uma garotinha. Ele sorriu, abrindo os braços para ela.

'- Ol�, Lyn.

Ela aproximou-se quase correndo, pulando nos braços dele. Pouco depois, outro homem apareceu à porta. Sirius sorriu ao ver a filha aninhada nos braços do amigo.

'- Hei, James.

James fez um sinal com a cabeça, ao que Sirius se sentou. Lyn ajeitou-se no colo de James, começando a brincar com os papéis que se empilhavam em sua mesa.

'- Você leu o jornal de hoje? - James perguntou, indicando-o com o dedo.

'- Li. Remus pediu que nos reúnissemos amanhã à noite na casa dele. Ele estava bem preocupado. Parece que pegaram alguns espiões deles na Itália.

James assentiu, suspirando.

'- Não deve demorar muito mais até que os nazistas comecem a mostrar os dentes. Imagino o que Chamberlain fará. Ele quer manter a paz a qualquer custo, mas vai acabar percebendo que essa estratégia não dará frutos.

'- Seria melhor que ele renunciasse e fosse indicado outro primeiro-ministro. - Sirius observou.

'- Tio James? - a voz de Lyn soou novamente.

O moreno voltou-se para ela, sorrindo.

'- Pois não, pequena?

'- Quem é a moça do quadro? Mamãe tem uma fotografia que se parece muito com essa moça. - a criança apontou para o quadro de Isabelle.

Sirius observou os olhos de James estreitarem-se, como se ele sentisse dor em lembrar daquilo. Levantando-se, ele fez um sinal para a filha.

'- Lyn, você conversa com seu tio depois. Vá brincar um pouco lá fora.

A moreninha assentiu com um sorriso doce, o mesmo sorriso de Susan. Sirius e James se encararam por alguns instantes.

'- Eu não entendo porque nunca tentou ir atrás dela. Você não consegue esquecê-la. Nem parece querer, nunca se esforçou para isso. - Sirius voltou-se brevemente para o quadro - Se afoga no trabalho que Moody lhe passa para não ter que pensar nela. Arrisca sua vida...

'- Sirius, eu não quero conversar sobre isso.

O outro homem deu de ombros.

'- Que seja como você quer então. A propósito, Susan pediu para chamá-lo para o jantar hoje.

James assentiu.

'- Eu estarei l�, não se preocupe.

'- Sirius sorriu e deixou o escritório. James observou o nada por alguns instantes antes de abrir uma gaveta, tirando dela um estojo negro. Ele abriu a caixa, revelando a mesma jóia pintada no quadro que enfeitiçara Riddle.

'- Talvez um dia, Sirius, quando eu puder devolver isso e desfazer todos os mal entendidos que deixei para trás... Aí talvez eu possa esquecer...

* * *

**03 de outubro de 1939**

Um mês desde que a Inglaterra e a França tinham declarado guerra ao Eixo. Susan observou a carta que tinha em mãos. Ela mordeu os lábios ao deixá-la de lado, observando o garoto que tinha diante de si. Ele sorriu tristemente quando ela passou as mãos por seus cabelos arrepiados.

'- O que vai acontecer com minha mãe, tia Su?

Ela suspirou.

'- Eu não sei... Sua mãe é a pessoa mais cabeça dura que já conheci.

'- Não havia nada que pudessémos fazer para impedi-la de embarcar?

A morena meneou a cabeça.

'- Não, Harry. Mas a pessoa que pode fazer alguma coisa virá jantar aqui hoje. Você vai querer conversar com ele sobre sua mãe?

O pequeno assentiu.

'- Se ele pode trazer minha mãe de volta...

Ela se levantou, abraçando o garoto.

'- Vá lá pra dentro. Quando eles chegarem, eu chamo você, certo?

Harry assentiu, arrancando um sorriso dela. Quando se percebeu sozinha, Susan se deixou cair na cadeira que ocupava até poucos instantes atrás. Recebera uma carta de Lily há pouco mais de uma semana, avisando que fosse ao convento tão logo pudesse, e não dissesse nada a ninguém. Quando lera aquelas palavras, Susan quase exultou de felicidade. A amiga estava de volta. Preparou-se com cuidado e levou Lyn com ela. A Sirius, disse apenas que faria uma visita ao lugar em que passara grande parte de sua vida.

Mas, ao chegar ao convento, descobrira que as coisas não eram exatamente aquilo que ela esperava. Lily não estava lá. A louca tinha embarcado para o Continente, sozinha. Junto a Madre Sprout, a nova superiora desde que McGonagall se aposentara, Susan encontrara um garoto um pouco maior que sua filha. E uma carta para James Potter.

O que poderia significar tudo aquilo? Afinal de contas, o que Lily estava fazendo? Porque ela fugira de novo?

Susan sorriu novamente. Pelo menos de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Não tivera nem um minuto de dúvida ao ver o jovem Harry, filho de sua amiga. Apenas os olhos impediam que ele fosse uma cópia perfeita do pai. Ela suspirou. Não queria imaginar qual seria a acolhida de James ao pequeno.

A campainha tocou nesse instante e ela ouviu a voz de Lyn saudar alegremente o pai e o tio. Levantando-se com mais um suspiro, ela seguiu para a sala de visitas. Era hora de revelar segredos que jamais deveriam ter sido guardados.

* * *

**E aí, pessoal o que acharam do primeiro capítulo dessa nova fase? Hehehehe... Teremos muitas revelações em breve. Aliás, esse capítulo já trouxe algumas boas surpresas, não? Sinto muito por ter sido tão pequeno, mas ele era uma espécie de introdução para o que teremos a partir de agora.**

**Agradecimentos a Marcellinha Madden, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Nimrodel Telcontar, Lily Dragon, Juliana Montez, Juliana, Mechanical Bride, Lelel Potter Black, Thaisinha, Mirtes, Marília, Meri, Pandora, Dynha Black, Flávia e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	23. Espelho do passado

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 22: Espelho do passado**

* * *

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de maresia. Ao longe, os contornos do porto de Amsterdã começavam a aparecer. A ruiva suspirou, voltando a baixar os olhos sob o pesado capuz que a protegia do frio.

'-Senhorita Evans? - uma voz rouca perguntou.

Ela se voltou para o velho capitão do _Dublin_.

'- Sim, capitão Meadowes?

Ele sorriu para ela. Fora um grande amigo de Dumbledore, ajudara Lily muitas vezes com os valetes na época de Riddle. Já se fazia dez anos desde que não via a caçula dos Evans.

'- Já sabe o que fazer quando desembarcar, não?

Ela assentiu.

'- Sua sobrinha Dorcas estará me esperando. Ela conseguirá documentos falsos para mim e me fará atravessar a Bélgica e a França. Na Suíça eu devo procurar os McKinnon. Eles me farão chegar até a Alemanha. Desse ponto em diante, eu me viro sozinha, não quero colocar mais ninguém em risco.

Meadowes suspirou.

'- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Lily?

'- É meu pai quem está l�, Tibério. Meu avô passou anos me ensinando a ser uma espiã, a lutar contra os valetes... Todo esse conhecimento não foi esquecido. E essa é a hora de utilizá-lo. Minha mãe não suportará a notícia de que papai foi preso na Alemanha. Eu preciso soltá-lo antes que ela possa descobrir.

'- Geneviéve está muito doente, Lily. Talvez ela não chegue a viver o suficiente para saber que o marido foi pego pelos nazistas. Mas o que Petúnia dirá a ela quando for perguntada acerca do seu paradeiro? Isso sim cortará o coração da pequena senhora...

'- Petúnia dirá que eu segui o conselho que ela me deu por anos e levei Harry para conhecer o pai. Se eu não voltar dessa viagem... Eu tenho certeza que James cuidará dele. E minha mãe morrerá antes de saber toda a desgraça que atingiu nossa família.

Tibério Meadowes observou o rosto cansado da mulher que tinha a sua frente.

'- Faça como quiser, Lily. Creio não existir ninguém que possa impedi-la de agir como queira. E se há alguém que pode salvar Sir Evans, esse alguém é você. Ninguém desconfiará desse rostinho inocente. E se alguém o fizer, há os documentos que Dorcas vai conseguir para você. Embora eu não entenda porque você não viaja com os seus. O nome de Dumbledore é conhecido por aqui, eles certamente a respeitariam.

'- E o nome de meu pai, Tibério? Se eles descobrissem que sou uma Evans, o que eles fariam? Eu não sei porque eles prenderam meu pai, mas é bom que não saibam que sou filha dele.

'- Muito bem então. Eu devo ir agora para cuidar dos últimos detalhes para atracarmos. Em breve estaremos em terra.

O capitão deixou Lily sozinha novamente com seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o céu, onde a noite começava a se mostrar. No horizonte, a estrela d'alva, Vênus, já brilhava. A ruiva fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir a voz de Harry perguntando porque ela ia embora, porque ele não podia ir com ela... Os olhos verdes, como os dela própria, brilhando com lágrimas que ele não deixaria derramar... James certamente sentiria orgulho do filho que tinha.

Ela mordeu os lábios de leve. O que ele faria quando descobrisse que ela não apenas fugira, como também escondera dele o fato de que tinham tido um filho? E o que ele faria com Harry? Não tinha como saber. Não esperava que ele a perdoasse. Se acontecesse algo a ela, sabia que Petúnia não cuidaria bem do pequeno. E Geneviéve estava fraca demais para cuidar do neto. Por isso, deixara Harry com James. Por isso enfrentara mais uma vez seu passado.

As luzes da cidade ficavam cada vez mais próximas. Com um último suspiro, ela seguiu para o interior do navio. Havia muito para que se preparar.

* * *

James observou a carta que Susan acabara de lhe entregar sob o olhar curioso de Sirius e da pequena Lyn.

'- O que significa isso, Susan? – o líder dos valetes perguntou ao reconhecer a letra que subscrevia o envelope.

'- Eu não sei ao certo. – ela respondeu sentando-se diante do amigo – Mas essa noite lhe reserva muitas surpresas. Leia a carta.

O homem hesitou por alguns instantes antes de romper o lacre que fechava o pergaminho. A letra elegante de Lily estava um tanto corrida e havia manchas em alguns pontos do papel, como se lágrimas tivessem caído enquanto ela escrevia.

Ele leu atentamente o conteúdo da carta, a sobrancelha arqueada em clara perplexidade. Sirius observou a face de Susan, que mantinha o semblante ansioso. Aparentemente ela também não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Lyn desapareceu do salão, enveredando pela ala dos aposentos pessoais dos Black. Enquanto isso, um silêncio quase opressor envolvia os três adultos. James finalmente terminou de ler, voltando-se para Susan.

'- Você a viu no convento?

Susan meneou a cabeça.

'- Quando cheguei, ela já tinha ido embora. Mas não sei para onde.

Ele crispou os punhos, sabendo que se Lily estivesse diante dele, ele certamente não conseguiria controlar a raiva que sentia.

'- Ela foi para a Alemanha. Aquela louca foi para a Alemanha. – ele murmurou entre dentes – Ela... DROGA!

Sirius virou-se para dizer algo ao amigo, mas nesse instante tudo o que pode fazer foi puxá-lo pela manga, pois seus olhos estavam ocupados demais tentando processar a visão que tinha diante de si.

'- James...

O moreno se virou, dando de cara com Lyn e outro garoto um pouco mais velho do que ela. Respirou fundo, observando a semelhança entre ele mesmo e a criança. Os cabelos negros um tanto bagunçados, o corpo franzino, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo queixo, a mesma boca... Só uma coisa impediria qualquer um de dizer que estava diante de um espelho de sua infância...

Só encontrara aqueles olhos em uma pessoa. Olhos verdes, brilhantes de determinação... Olhos tristes de despedidas... Cheios de coragem desmedida, às vezes até irracional.

'- Senhores... – Susan suspirou com um meio sorriso – Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês Harry James Potter.

James sentiu o ar faltar ao encarar a face inocente do filho.

'- Tia Susan, a Lyn avisou que a senhora tinha me chamado. – ele disse um tanto incerto, sem entender porque era o alvo da atenção desmedida dos dois homens a sua frente.

Susan sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

'- Lembra que eu prometi que ia encontrar a pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar sua mãe? Eles também são amigos de Lily.

James abaixou-se, até ficar na altura do menino.

'- Então, você é o Harry? – ele perguntou sério.

Harry aproximou-se, hipnotizado pelo brilho que havia nos olhos daquele homem. Ele estendeu a mãozinha pequena na direção de James, mantendo a face concentrada.

'- Exatamente. E o senhor é?

'- James Potter. – ele respondeu, apertando a mão do garoto.

'- Engraçado... Você tem o mesmo sobrenome que eu... Somos parentes? – Harry perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha da mesma maneira que James fizera alguns instantes atrás.

James observou-o com curiosidade.

'- Sua mãe nunca falou sobre mim?

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se por alguns instantes. Quando os reabriu, havia um brilho de reconhecimento nos orbes verdes dele.

'- Você é meu pai?

James apenas assentiu, sem saber ao certo o que poderia falar naquela situação. Harry observou-o com cuidado, lutando contra um sorriso que teimava em querer aparecer.

'- Minha mãe falou muito sobre você. Ela sempre contava que o senhor era corajoso, forte, inteligente... Que eu devia me esforçar para ser igual a você um dia.

'- E porque... Porque nunca... – James tentou perguntar, rouco.

Harry sorriu ao observar que o pai com o qual sonhara por tanto tempo era exatamente aquilo que ele pensava que era.

'- Vovó está muito doente há anos... Mamãe nunca queria se afastar dela. Mas ela me prometeu que um dia me traria para conhecer o senhor. Ela cumpriu o que disse, mas... Desde que vovô desapareceu...

'- Sir Evans desapareceu? – Susan perguntou, levantando-se contrariada.

'- Ele foi preso na Alemanha quando vinha para Londres. – James respondeu, observando a carta que Lily lhe deixara.

'- Isso quer dizer... – a morena se calou, chocada demais para conseguir exprimir seu pensamento.

'- A ruivinha está tentando libertar o pai. – Sirius cruzou os braços – Sozinha.

James meneou a cabeça.

'- Não. Ela provavelmente ainda tem os contatos da época em que trabalhava com Dumbledore. Lily não é idiota, Sirius, você sabe disso.

Sirius assentiu e James voltou novamente a atenção para Harry, que puxara de leve a manga de seu casaco.

'- O senhor sabe onde a mãe est�?

'- Não, Harry. Mas eu prometo que vou descobrir. Prometo que vou trazê-la de volta pra você, certo?

Susan respirou fundo enquanto James se levantava, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

'- Vamos comer. Depois vocês poderão conversar mais.

Lyn observou a mãe desaparecer pelo corredor, indo providenciar o jantar. Ela sorriu para Harry, que ainda observava o pai com certo encanto. Parece que tinha afinal encontrado um companheiro para brincar. Adorava os pais e os dois "tios", James e Remus. Mas brincar com ele não era tão divertido quanto brincar com outra criança e ela não conhecia outras que não fossem as perfeitas sonsas que eram suas colegas no colégio para moças em que estudava.

'- Harry? – ela chamou timidamente.

O garoto se voltou para ela.

'- Você vai morar com a gente? – Lyn perguntou, com um sorriso alegre ao perceber que tinha a atenção dele para si.

'- Eu não sei... – ele respondeu, incerto, olhando novamente para o recém-descoberto pai.

Ela percebeu que Harry gostaria de ficar com James. Apesar de muito nova, era bastante esperta. Sirius certamente orgulhava-se da inteligência da filha.

'- Tio James? – ela chamou, interrompendo o diálogo dos adultos.

James voltou-se para ela, embora seu olhar tivesse novamente desviado para Harry.

'- O que quer, Lyn? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

'- O senhor vai levar o Harry daqui ou vai deixá-lo para brincar comigo?

James piscou os olhos, surpreso, enquanto Harry corava e Sirius abria um sorriso maroto.

'- Eu não sei, Lyn... Eu gostaria que ele ficasse comigo, mas não sei o que ele quer... – James virou-se para Harry – Quer ficar aqui com Susan?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

'- Acho que prefiro ficar com o senhor.

James abriu um grande sorriso, assim como Lyn, que piscou o olho para o pai.

'- Bem, não é um grande problema, eu sempre posso ir à sua casa, não é, tio James? Espero que se divirtam muito juntos, mas guardem um pouquinho pra mim também, não é, Harry?

Harry assentiu, sorrindo. Susan voltou nesse instante, fazendo com que todos seguissem para a sala de jantar. Após a refeição, Lyn e Harry sumiram do salão para brincarem, enquanto Sirius, James e Susan conversavam.

'- O que vai fazer agora, James? – Susan perguntou após os empregados deixarem a sala.

'- Vou conversar com Remus e Moody... Eu tenho vários espiões no Continente... Entrarei em contato com eles também.

'- Não creio que será fácil encontrá-la, Pontas. – Sirius observou, encarando o amigo firmemente.

'- Eu vou encontrá-la, Sirius, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Nem que eu tenha que ir pessoalmente à Alemanha beber chá com a SS, eu vou trazer aquela louca de volta.

'- Creio que a SS adoraria tomar chá com você... – Sirius observou sombrio – Eles realmente acreditam que você é um deles, com suas manias de puro-sangue e raça superior e não sei mais que besteiras.

'- No dia em que Moody deixar eu agir, eles não saberão sequer de onde veio o golpe. – James afirmou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Por hora, a fama de Riddle tem aberto muitas portas. Parece que até Mussolini conhecia nosso velho Conde.

O enorme relógio que estava na família Black a gerações bateu dez badaladas nesse momento. James levantou-se.

'- Acho que já é hora de ir. Preciso mandar um mensageiro atrás de Remus.

Sirius levantou-se, seguindo o amigo. Na sala de visitas, encontraram Harry e Lyn, já meio sonolentos. James sorriu, aproximando-se do garoto.

'- E então, tem certeza que quer ir comigo? Você pode ficar com a Lyn e depois...

Imediatamente o garoto pareceu acordar, pulando em pé diante de James.

'- É claro que eu quero ir com o senhor. – Harry virou-se para Lyn, que também tinha despertado completamente – Eu vejo você depois.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo e Harry seguiu James até a carro que esperava lá fora. Eles sentaram-se lado a lado. O balanço do carro induziu James à reflexão. Onde estaria Lily àquela hora?

Os pensamentos dele foram quebrados ao sentir um peso sobre seu ombro. Sorriu ao perceber que Harry adormecera e acabara por apoiar-se nele.

Teria tempo bastante para conhecer o filho que lhe fora escondido por dez anos? James suspirou, passando um braço por trás do garoto, de modo a abraçá-lo. Apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de tirá-lo agora de perto de Harry.

Tinha que encontrar Lily.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado desse aqui. Vejamos, agora que estou de férias, acho que posso responder seus reviews separadamente. Então, vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**Belle e Babbi Potter: **É, eu sei que sou malvada. Embora o Chapéu Seletor tenha me colocado na Grifinória, muita gente acha que eu enganei ele e que ele na verdade ia me colocar na Sonserina... Mas não se preocupe, estou quase acabando de escrever essa fic e quando tiver o último capítulo pronto eu posso começar a atualizar duas vezes por semana, ok?

**Mylla Evans: **Pois é, aí você tem o encontro de pai e filho. Quanto a Lyn, o nome dela é Lyncis. Continuando a tradição dos Black, a filha do Sirius tem o nome da constelação de Lince. Já mandei as informaçõe que você precisava, espero que tenham servido, e qualquer dúvida, é só escrever.

**Lily Dragon: **Bem, a Lily tinha bons motivos para ter agido da maneira que agiu, como se pode perceber por esse capítulo. Na verdade, o Harry tem dez anos (a primeira cena do capítulo passado se passa em 35 e a segunda pula para 39. Harry nasceu em 29, quando a Lily fugiu para o Canadá). ´

**Nana: **Apesar de não ter visto o Harry nascer, ele agora não vai se separar mais do filho. Exceto, lógico, quando decidir ir procurar a Lily por conta própria.

**Juliana:** Pois é, a Lily é extremamente teimosa, não? Mas as coisas agora estão caminhando para se ajeitarem. Nso se preocupe, tudo vai acaber bem. Palavra de Silver!

**Juliana Montez:** Ainda teremos alguma tortura para você... Os próximos capítulos vão enfocar um pouco mais o tipo de desgraças que acontece numa guerra. Embora eu não tenha me aprofundado demais nas cenas com os "bastardos nazistas", ainda assim, vai ser um pouco mais forte do que eu planejava... Mas esse capítulo explica um bocado de coisa, não? A Lily não é uma mãe tão desnaturada quanto alguns poderiam pensar.

**Bi: **O James recebeu a notícia muito bem. Afinal, agora ele tem alguém para "continuar seu nome". Homem tem desse tipo de coisa. Mas ele vai ser um pai extremamente carinhoso, tentando compensar os muitos anos que passou longe do filho. Quanto a Lily, ela e o James ainda vão demorar um pouco para se acertar. E antes que eu me esqueça, muito obrigada pelos elogios!

**Lele Potter Black: **E eu espero surpreendê-la até o fim. Obrigada!

**Nimrodel Telcontar: **Realmente, ele teve uma bela surpresa, não?

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **É, o Harry apareceu. E eu concordo com você, a Lily é realmente muito cabeça dura. Mas ela tem motivos, embora que podia ter pedido a ajuda do James para encontrar o pai, não é mesmo?

**Marcellinha Madden: **Isso é complicado... Eu sei que prefere o Sirius solteiro, mas se eu tivesse matado a Susan de novo, o pessoal ia me matar... Você entende, não? Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí!

**Ameria A. Black: **O Harry tem dez anos. Ele é meio bobo de início por conta de ter crescido cercado de mulheres, só tendo o avô como referência masculina. Nesse capítulo ele ainda está meio incerto sobre como agir com o pai, mas a partir do próximo ele já dá uma amadurecida interessante... E no último capítulo ele... Hum, melhor não falara para não estragar a surpresa.

**Bia Black: **Esse capítulo responde suas perguntas, não? Bem, foi melhor deixar o Harry com o pai do que levá-lo com ela para a Alemanha, não é mesmo? Espero que tenha gostado da reação do James. Beijos!

**t0n:** A Lily é m�, não? Ou será que eu que sou m�? Hum... pergunta interessante... Fico feliz que esteja gostando. E que esse capítulo tenha ficado à altura das suas expectativas.

**Flavia: **Estou virando uma especilista em deixar vocês roendo as unhas, não? Espero que esse capítulo não tenha deixado você na mão e tenha te acalmado um pouco...

**Jé Black:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Lyn. Venhamos e convenhamos, ela é muito fofa mesmo... Também, filha do papai Sirius, como não poderia ser?

**É isso, pessoal. Vou ver se atualizo ainda essa semana. Faltam só dois capítulos para eu acabar de escrever e depois é só postar...**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Silverghost.**


	24. Vermelho e Negro

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 23: Vermelho e Negro**

* * *

****

**31 de julho de 1941**

James observou os papéis que se espalhavam pela mesa. Cartas, mapas, documentos... Virou-se para o enorme painel com o mapa múndi que tinha na parede. Tachas negras dominavam quase toda a Europa Continental.

Ele observou o território que representava a França. Estava totalmente tomado pelas tachas negras. Os nazistas tinham o controle da antiga Gália. O moreno suspirou. Estavam perdendo territórios muito rápido para os malditos.

Alguém bateu à porta e ele voltou-se para ela. Um garoto razoavelmente alto para sua idade passou por ela, encarando-o.

'- Pai, o senhor mandou me chamar?

James assentiu, sorrindo, embora o sorriso não chegasse aos seus olhos.

'- Primeiro eu quero lhe entregar seu presente de aniversário. Doze anos, não é mesmo?

Harry também deu um sorriso triste, confirmando. James empurrou um pequeno embrulho para ele. O garoto desembrulhou o presente, deparando-se com uma pequena pistola prateada com um delicado cabo de marfim entalhado.

'- Era da sua mãe. Ela deixou no convento antes de você nascer.

O garoto observou a arma por alguns instantes, incerto se devia ou não pegá-la.

'- Porque está me dando isso?

James suspirou.

'- Estamos em guerra, Harry. Você precisa aprender a se defender. O ambiente em que você vive não lhe ensinou isso?

Harry assentiu.

'- Sirius me ensinou a atirar. Ele também falou que eu corro muito mais riscos porque sou filho do líder dos Valetes. Mas não é da arma que estou falando. Quero saber porque está me dando a pistola que _era_ de minha mãe. O que isso significa? O senhor descobriu alguma coisa sobre...

'- Continuamos no escuro acerca de sua mãe. Eu não sei onde Lily está. Não sei se ela está viva, se é isso que lhe preocupa. Ela deve estar com um nome falso ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não irei descansar enquanto não encontrá-la. Eu prometo, Harry.

O garoto finalmente tomou a pistola nas mãos, observando o cabo de marfim. James passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Harry deu um meio sorriso ao perceber a velha mania do pai.

'- O senhor ainda tem mais alguma coisa para falar, não é?

James assentiu.

'- Você irá para a Suíça com Lyncis quando ela voltar para o internato. A Suíça é um país neutro, você estará mais seguro lá.

'- Tem medo do que pode me acontecer aqui? – Harry perguntou com um suspiro.

'- Você se tornou bem esperto para sua idade. – James observou, sentando-se.

'- Não existe lugar para a inocência quando estamos em guerra, pai. – ele respondeu tristemente – Mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

O homem observou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes.

'- Não, Harry. Acho que você já teve notícias ruins o suficiente por hoje. Procure alguma diversão. Finja por hoje que é uma criança normal. Que só tem doze anos de idade.

Harry sorriu, assentindo, e deixou o escritório. James observou a porta por alguns instantes antes de se voltar novamente para o mapa. Só esquecera de dizer uma coisa a Harry.

No dia em que o garoto embarcasse para a Suíça, James também viajaria para o continente. Estava cansado de deixar as coisas nas mãos de subordinados. Era hora de ele procurar Lily Evans pessoalmente.

* * *

Remus suspirou cansado, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos olhos. Estava sem dormir a quase três dias, trabalhando sem parar. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de se concentrar; não podia permitir que seus detetives corressem riscos por conta de algum deslize seu. 

Engoliu o conteúdo de sua décima sexta xícara de café e voltou aos mapas que dominavam sua mesa.

'- Detetive Lupin? – uma voz rouca chamou-o da porta.

Remus levantou o rosto, sorrindo.

'- Não precisa fingir pra mim, detetive Jones. Eu sei quem você realmente é, lembra?

Hestia suspirou, entrando no escritório com o braço cheio de papéis.

'- Tudo bem, então. Já que eu não tenho que fingir, pode me ajudar com isso aqui? Está pesado.

'- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, levantando-se para ajudá-la com a papelada.

'- Relatórios da Resistência. De Gaulle está entrando em contato com muitos grupos franceses... Se nós ajudarmos eles a se armarem, podemos ter alguma vantagem a médio prazo.

Remus aproximou-se dela para segurar os papéis, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Hestia tropeçou em um dos mapas que se encontravam no chão e caiu sobre ele. Todos os documentos caíram e, no meio daquele mar de papel, Remus e Hestia se entreolharam.

'- Parece que estamos todos muito cansados. – Remus observou, ajudando-a a se levantar.

'- É a guerra. Não há tempo para descansos. – Hestia esfregou os olhos de leve, abrindo a boca – Há quanto tempo o senhor não dorme, detetive Lupin? Eu não prego os olhos desde semana passada.

'- Três dias. – ele respondeu – Mas porque você não tem dormido? Ao que eu saiba, não está envolvido em nenhuma missão.

Hestia suspirou.

'- Minha família mora na França. Não tenho notícias deles já há um bom tempo.

Remus assentiu, observando o cabelo da moça, que escorregara do enorme chapéu que ela usava para escondê-los.

'- Porque você entrou na Scotland Yard?

Hestia observou-o surpresa.

'- Bem... Há muitos motivos. Talvez o principal seja a necessidade de ser útil em alguma coisa. Meu pai morreu em um assalto.

'- Eu sinto muito. – Remus sorriu para ela, sentindo uma estranha simpatia pela moça.

'- Não sinta. – Hestia também sorriu - Eu agora posso fazer alguma coisa. Me sinto feliz por ser útil.

Remus sentiu-se tentado a abraçar a mulher, mas se conteve. Não se lembrava de ter conhecido alguém como ela. Hestia desviou o olhar dele, observando a sala bagunçada.

'- Parece que temos que arrumar isso, não?

O homem suspirou.

'- É o que parece.

Hestia sorriu quando ele se abaixou para começar a arrumar a bagunça. Antes que ele pudesse entender, ela começou a arrastá-lo pelo braço para fora da sala.

'- O que você...

'- Vamos tomar um sorvete. - ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar - Estamos realmente precisando de um tempo, não acha?

Ele também sorriu, assentindo. Quando já estavam razoavelmente distante do prédio da Scotland Yard, Hestia tirou o chapéu, deixando os cabelos soltos.

'- Você devia deixá-los assim mais vezes. - ele observou.

'- Como?

Remus corou ao perceber a careta de dúvida dela. Gaguajando um pouco, ele apontou para o cabelo dela.

'- Devia deixar seu cabelo solto mais vezes.

Foi a vez de Hestia corar.

'- Bem... É um tanto difícil quando se está fingindo ser um garoto.

'- Moody nunca desconfiou de você?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

'- Moody é ligeiramente cego. E como eu só trabalho com ele e com você... A única pessoa que poderia perceber era Snape. Não duvido que ele desconfiasse. Mas nunca pode provar.

'- E você confia em mim? - Remus perguntou interessado - Eu poderia ir agora a Moody e dizer que o detetive Jones é na verdade uma garota. Você estaria em maus lençóis.

Hestia parou, observando-o em silêncio por alguns instantes.

'- Você morreria antes de perder uma de suas melhores agentes. Vai querer se privar da minha companhia, detetive Lupin?

Remus apenas sorriu em resposta.

* * *

Sirius observou o avião alquebrado que pousara há pouco numa das muitas pistas improvisadas de propriedade dos valetes. 

'- James, você tem certeza de que vai embarcar nisso aí? Além dele estar quase caindo aos pedaços, o que te garante que os alemães vão realmente te receber de braços abertos?

'- Sirius, você sabe que eles acreditam que podem me levar para o lado deles. E não se esqueça que eles ainda não são idiotas o suficiente para brincar com os valetes. Tom criou uma bela fama com eles... E Moody também fez um bom trabalho deixando que eles "descobrissem" que sou um dos mais fortes suspeitos de traição na Scotland Yard.

'- Ou seja, eles acham que você é inimigo dos Aliados. E quem é inimigo dos Aliados, é amigo do Eixo. – Sirius suspirou – Boa sorte, meu amigo. É tudo o que posso lhe desejar. Gostaria de ir com você, tenho certeza que poderia precisar...

James sorriu.

'- Já conversamos sobre isso. E eu repito o que disse anteriormente; eu preciso mais de você aqui do que comigo. Preciso que cuide do clube e ajude Remus. Além disso, Susan está grávida, e eu não me perdoaria se você estivesse longe quando meu mais novo sobrinho estivesse para nascer.

Sirius suspirou.

'- Muito bem... Então, novamente, boa sorte, James. E cuide-se, meu irmão.

James assentiu, abraçando o amigo antes de penetrar na pista, onde o piloto alemão já o esperava.

'- Sir Potter? – o homem de uniforme negro cumprimentou com a cabeça em um inglês carregado de sotaque.

'- Exatamente, senhor... – James respondeu em alemão.

'- Tenente Klaus Wenticht ao seu dispor. – o oficial sorriu, entendendo a mão e estufando o peito onde o símbolo da suástica destacava-se contra o vermelho e o negro.


	25. Resistência

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 24: Resistência****

* * *

**

Lily rapidamente livrou-se da roupa que usava, enfiando-se dentro da banheira cheia de agia quente. Deixou o corpo relaxar por alguns instantes antes de mergulhar, prendendo a respiração até quase lhe faltar o fôlego para, em seguida, voltar à tona.

Enxugando o rosto com as mãos, ela observou a parede à sua frente. Pouco depois seu olhar percorreu o chão, parando sobre a roupa ali jogada. O uniforme negro da SS.

Ela suspirou. Quanto tempo ainda aquele pesadelo iria durar? Quanto tempo até que a descobrissem, que percebessem seus documentos falsos; que sua postura altiva escondia um enorme desprezo por aquilo que eles chamavam de raça superior?

Lily observou as mãos começarem a enrugar. Mais um suspiro. Não suportava mais aquela mentira. Talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia tão boa penetrar nos sustentáculos do governo nazista. Maldita SS. Maldito Klaus Wenticht.

Finalmente deixou a banheira, enrolando-se em uma toalha felpuda antes de se deixar cair na cama de um dos vários hotéis que tinham sido desapropriados para abrigar os oficiais. Fechou os olhos para logo reabri-los. As faces esquálidas que vira no campo de concentração naquela tarde iriam assombrá-la por muitos anos, tinha certeza disso. Gostaria de poder esquecer...

Infelizmente era impossível.

Puxou o travesseiro para si. Ser secretária de um tenente da SS era extremamente penoso. Especialmente quando ele parecia gostar do que fazia. Ter que assinar os pedidos de extradição de judeus que chegavam todos os dias, visitar os campos sem poder fazer nada por aquelas pobres pessoas e ainda agüentar a arrogância daqueles bastardos arianos... Era demais para ela.

Virou-se de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro, apertando-o contra o peito. Como Harry estaria? E James, como recebera o filho? Quase dois anos sem saber notícias do filho... Como gostaria de reencontrá-lo... Mas antes tinha que terminar aquilo que fora fazer ali. Encontrar o pai.

Sabia que não estava tão longe de descobrir o que acontecera. Suas investigações tinham-na levado a Wenticht; ele fora a última pessoa a se encontrar com Sir Evans. Somente ele poderia revelar o paradeiro de seu pai. Só precisava agora descobrir como fazê-lo falar.

O sol nasceu sem que ela tivesse conseguido dormir. Mais uma noite insone... Lily levantou-se, voltando ao banheiro, dessa vez para uma ducha fria. Wenticht queria que ela fosse recebê-lo da pequena viagem que tivera de fazer. A ele e a mais um "convidado". Mais um dos vermes que se achavam o ápice da evolução humana.

Pensou em como seria esse "convidado". O tenente provavelmente passara a viagem se vangloriando sobre tê-la como amante e seu amigo olharia para ela com repugnante desejo, achando que ela também ficaria bem em sua cama.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. O simples pensamento de Wenticht ou qualquer outro lhe tocando lhe dava nojo.

Voltou a vestir o uniforme negro, sentindo-se estranhamente suja ao ajeitar a faixa com a suástica em seu braço. Rapidamente deixou o hotel, brincando com as chaves do jipe do tenente. Teria mais meia hora antes de encarar a ele e à ilustre visita.

Dirigiu em silêncio até a base. De longe, assistiu o avião pousar. Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso ao imaginar aquela sucata perder o controle e despedaçar-se contra o chão. Infelizmente, Klaus era um excelente piloto.

Apresentou as credenciais a um oficial na entrada do campo. Dois passageiros já desembarcavam. Ela logo reconheceu os cabelos dourados de Klaus. O outro estava de costas para ela, mexendo em alguma coisa na cabine. O tenente aproximou-se dela, levando-a para perto do outro homem.

'- Herr Krentz, quero apresentá-la a um grande homem e provavelmente nosso mais novo colaborador... Sir Potter.

Lily estacou enquanto James virava-se para encará-la.

'- James Potter, essa é minha secretária, senhorita Eve Krentz.

O moreno tentou não demonstrar a surpresa que sentia ao ver diante de si a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar logo que pisasse em território alemão. Aparentemente, ele estava com muita sorte...

Lily, por sua vez, manteve a respiração suspensa. Não era possível, depois de tantos anos, ele não podia...

'- Vocês já se conhecem? – Klaus perguntou ao notar a estranha situação que se formara diante dos dois.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, tentando recobrar a frieza.

'- Sir Potter trabalhou com minha família por algum tempo.

O alemão sorriu.

'- Ora... Que interessante... O mundo é pequeno, não é mesmo?

'- Muito pequeno, senhor Wenticht. – James respondeu sem desviar os olhos de Lily.

O tenente sorriu maliciosamente.

'- Bem, já que parecem ser amigos de longa data, acredito que não se importará em ficar responsável por nosso convidado, não é mesmo, senhorita Krentz? Tenho certeza que tornará a estadia dele o mais agradável possível. Infelizmente terei que viajar de novo a Berlim, mas até o final da semana estarei de volta.

'- Eu... – Lily começou, disposta a afastar o moreno.

'- Será uma honra. – James respondeu por ela, sorrindo.

A ruiva mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se tentada a gritar com ele, mas conteve-se. Pelo menos até encontrar seu pai, tinha que prosseguir com aquele teatro.

'- Vamos então comer alguma coisa na base. Estou morrendo de fome. Depois eu embarco de novo e Herr Krentz começará a mostrar a Sir Potter nossas instalações.

Lily assentiu e os três seguiram para o pequeno prédio do campo. Wenticht e James conversaram o tempo todo sobre algumas medidas de segurança que eram adotadas naquela base. Ela limitou-se a observá-los em silêncio.

Deus certamente gostava de boas ironias. E adorava brincar com ela. Essa era a única explicação que lhe ocorria no momento.

Quase uma hora depois o tenente despediu-se, desejando a eles um bom dia. Um outro oficial dirigiu o jipe enquanto Lily sentava-se desconfortavelmente ao lado de James. Eles não trocaram nem uma única palavra até chegarem ao hotel e pararem diante do quarto que fora reservado a ele.

'- Entre na frente. – ele murmurou calmamente quando ela abriu a porta – Acho que temos muito que conversar.

Os olhos verdes o miraram com certa raiva, mas ela obedeceu. Entretanto, assim que James fechou a porta atrás de si, sentiu a mão dela vibrar contra seu rosto.

'- Conheci muita gente desprezível desde que cheguei a esse lugar, mas você é pior do que todos eles juntos! – ela falou, controlando-se para não gritar, embora sua fúria já começasse a se sobrepor à razão.

'- Lily, eu...

'- Não me chame assim. Você não tem o direito...

Ele segurou o braço dela no ar antes que ela pudesse estapeá-lo novamente.

'- Não é o que parece, eu juro. Não estou do lado dos nazistas, eu...

'- E o que estava fazendo com Wenticht? Porque você é um convidado especial deles?

'- Foi Moody, o chefe da Scotland Yard que decidiu me fazer de agente duplo. Riddle tinha laços com os fascistas e os nazistas e era esperado que eu, como seu sucessor, também acreditasse na ideologia deles. Mas eu juro, Lily, eu não estou com eles. Se eu estivesse, teria te denunciado assim que nos encontramos.

Ela respirou fundo. Ele tinha razão. James sabia o porquê dela estar ali. Se estivesse com os nazistas, ela teria sido presa antes que pudesse dizer "mentira".

'- Mandaram você espionar a base?

James meneou a cabeça.

'- Já temos muita gente fazendo isso. Moody não queria que eu viesse, achava que era me arriscar demais. Se eles desconfiarem de mim, estou morto.

'- Então o que está fazendo aqui?

'- Eu fiz uma promessa ao meu filho, Lily. – James respondeu, aproximando-se – Prometi que encontraria a mãe dele custasse o que custasse.

Ela deu um passo para trás antes que ele pudesse se aproximar o suficiente para pegá-la com a guarda abaixada. O homem suspirou. Ela não deixaria que ele se reaproximasse. Deixara isso bem claro antes de ir para a América. O único elo que havia agora entre eles era o filho.

Mas porque ele continuava a sentir o insano desejo de tomar aqueles lábios mais uma vez, provar o gosto de morangos que sentira no primeiro beijo que tinham trocado, enlaçar a cintura delicada, apertá-la contra o peito a fim de protegê-la de todos?

'- Como está Harry? – ela perguntou, encarando-o novamente.

'- Eu o mandei para um internato suíço. Ele estará mais seguro lá.

Lily assentiu e James voltou a caminhar, mas desviou dela para sentar-se na cama. A ruiva o observou com certa curiosidade. Ele quase não mudara. Apenas uma certa aura de tristeza parecia diferenciá-lo do James que conhecera há mais de dez anos.

'- Lily, você virá comigo? – ele perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

'- Eu lhe disse na carta, James. Só deixarei esse lugar quando encontrar meu pai.

James suspirou.

'- Acredito então que devo me preparar para uma longa estadia, não?

'- Do que está falando?

'- Eu só volto pra casa com você. Como eu disse, prometi ao meu filho.

Lily abaixou a cabeça e eles ficaram novamente em silêncio. Não havia mais nada a se falar.

'- Aproveite as férias então. – ela murmurou, voltando-se para a porta. Antes de sair, ela o encarou uma última vez – E bem vindo ao Inferno.

* * *

James observou o céu escuro sobre eles enquanto o jipe começava a diminuir a velocidade. Ele suspirou à lembrança de tudo o que vira durante aquela tarde.

As coisas estavam piores do que ele supora de início. Os nazistas eram decididamente mais loucis do que qualquer imaginação poderia prever. Visitar um campo de concentração era como passear no inferno. Lily tinha razão ao lhe dizer isso nas boas vindas.

Falando nela, ele virou-se para o banco do motorista, onde Lily agora desligava o carro. A semana estava quase no fim; Wenticht voltaria no dia seguinte. E ela não permitira nenhuma espécie de aproximação. Fechara-se totalmente a ele.

Suspirando, ele desembarcou, observando os muros que tinha diante de si. Lily parou ao lado dele.

'- A administração nazista está toda concentrada dentro do gueto. Algumas rebeliões fizeram com que eles se mudassem pra cá. Acham que estando no meio dos prisioneiros, podem controlá-los. - ela guardou as chaves no bolso - Esse lugar é um pouco melhor do que os campos, as pessoas aqui têm uma certa liberdade. Ou melhor, aqueles que não são judeus são tratados um pouco melhor.

'- Há muitos judeus aqui?

Lily meneou a cabeça.

'- Wenticht está extraditando todos eles para os campos. Não suporta conviver nesse lugar, por isso eu nunca pude investigar o gueto, embora todas as pistas que tenho de meu pai me levem até esse lugar.

'- Então, hoje você tem uma oportunidade de procurá-lo aqui, não é?

'- Receio que esse uniforme me impeça de fazer algum progresso. - ela observou os outros oficiais que patrulhavam o gueto - James, você acha que poderia... Que poderia se misturar e tentar...

Ele sorriu. Se ela estava lhe pedindo um favor, já era um grande avanço na relação deles. Afinal, Lily jamais admitiria precisar de alguém a não ser em um caso extremo. E mesmo assim, só se confiasse na pessoa. Então, ela ainda confiava nele...

'- Me espere no prédio da administração. - ele respondeu, tirando o sobretudo e entregando a ela.

Logo James deixou Lily e observou as ruas do gueto. Havia música aquela noite. Alguns soldados caminhavam de lá pra c� armas em punho, desprezo nos olhos. Numa pequena praça, alguns ciganos tocavam uma antiga canção enquanto duas mulheres dançavam.

O homem sentiu-se logo hipnotizado pelos movimentos quase lascivos das duas ciganas. As longas saias se enfurnavam com o vento enquanto o colo delas arfava com o esforço da dança.

James não pode se impedir de sorrir. Mesmo naquele lugar, eles ainda lutavam para manter suas tradições vivas. De certa maneira, aquela música e aquela dança eram um grito de revolta contra as atrocidades às quais o povo cigano estava submetido.

Por trás das lentes dos óculos, seus olhos brilharam, percorrendo a praça, observando com atenção os rostos cansados que o rodeavam. Percebeu que havia certa hostilidade em alguns deles; embora não envergasse o uniforme negro da SS, suas roupas e seu rosto sadio demonstravam claramente que não pertencia àquele lugar.

Antes que pudesse despertar alguma confusão, enfiou as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos e voltou a caminhar por entre as vielas sujas e mal-cuidadas do gueto. Abaixou a cabeça, encontrando o calçamento de pedra, incapaz de encarar aquelas pessoas. Sentiu vergonha do papel que estava representando.

Quando deu por si, percebeu que estava em outra parte do gueto. Não havia ali a mesma alegria dos ciganos; as faces pareciam muito mais cansadas; os corpos, muito mais fracos. James parou, observando um grupo que estava mais à frente, reunido diante de uma fogueira.

Eram crianças. Pouco mais de quinze, sentadas no chão, ouvindo atentamente um senhor que estava de costas para ele. James sentiu uma fisgada no estômago enquanto se aproximava.

O senhor escrevia na areia que alguém jogara no chãocom um galho. James estreitou os olhos. As palavras estavam escritas em uma língua que ele não conhecia. Em silêncio, ele postou-se nas sombras, ouvindo com atenção a lição que era passada quase em sussurros para aqueles jovens.

'- _Iehe shelama raba min shemaia vechayim tovim alenu veal col Israel veimru._

James suspirou, deixando as sombras.

'- Sir Arthur Evans?

O senhor levantou-se, a face pálida, claramente assustado. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes até que o pai de Lily virou-se para as crianças, despedindo-as com um aceno.

'- Quem é você? - ele perguntou um tanto ríspido. James logo percebeu que havia medo nos olhos do homem.

'- Imaginei que fosse me reconhecer, visto que sou pai do seu neto.

Sir Evans estreitou os olhos antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

'- O que está fazendo aqui, James Potter? Não é um prisioneiro, percebe-se logo. Mas não quero crer que esteja com os nazistas.

'- E eu não estou. Na verdade, eu estava procurando o senhor. Há uma pessoa que quer muito vê-lo. Pode vir comigo?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

'- Devo confiar em você, Sir Potter? - mais um suspiro - Para onde quer que eu o siga?

James abriu passagem para ele, guiando-o para o prédio maior que se erguia dentro do gueto. O velho ainda hesitou por alguns instantes antes de passar pela porta que o outro homem abrira para ele. Mas por fim os dois estavam em um saguão vazio, exceto por um vulto sentado junto às janelas.

Lily não notou a aproximação dos dois até que eles parassem diante dela. Arthur a observou com cuidado, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

'- Filha?

A ruiva voltou-se para eles, e logo seus lábios abriram-se em um tímido sorriso. Ela levantou-se, parando de frente para o pai. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

'- Papai, o senhor... Graças a Deus! - ela o abraçou apertado, começando a soluçar.

James observou o reencontro com um sorriso. Talvez agora Lily se tornasse um pouco menos avessa a uma reaproximação dele. Finalmente a ruiva soltou o pai, que agora olhava para as roupas que ela vestia.

'- Porque está com esse uniforme, Lily? - ele perguntou curioso.

'- Foi a única maneira que achei para tentar encontrá-lo. Arranjei alguns documentos falsos e... Bem, isso não importa agora. O senhor está bem?

Ele sorriu tristemente, passando a mão pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que ainda caíam.

'- Você correu muitos riscos para tentar me encontrar, pequena. Eu sabia que você era forte, mas nunca imaginei que chegaria a esses extremos. Me orgulho de você, apesar de temer por sua vida agora que está aqui.

'- Sir Evans... Porque o prenderam aqui? - James perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

'- Receio que essa seja uma história muito complicada. E que esse não seja o lugar mais seguro para contá-la.

'- Vamos para o escritório de Wenticht. - Lily respondeu, guiando-os pelo hall.

James e Lily sentaram-se, mas o velho senhor permaneceu em pé, observando o céu que se descortinava pela janela.

'- Toda a minha vida foi calcada em uma mentira. Eu não sou quem vocês acreditam que eu seja, o nome que minhas filhas carregam não é o nome do pai delas. Então acredito que deva começar essa história me apresentando. - ele observou as faces desconcertadas de James e Lily - Meu nome é Yossef Evansberg, filho de judeus que, por covardia, fugiu de seu passado, converteu-se e depois de muitos anos, foi reconhecido e preso por aqueles que ele temera.

* * *

**Uau, que surpresa, não? Muitas emoções nesse capítulo... E no próximo vocês terão muito mais. Antes que eu me esqueça, a benção que o pai da Lily ensina às crianças, traduzida, fica assim: "Que haja uma paz abundante emanada do céu e vida boa para nós e para todo o povo de Israel". Para quem tiver curiosidade de conhecer o lugar onde estou garimpando esse tipo de informação, faça uma busca sobre "net judaica". Eu não vou colocar o endereço porque o ff. vai desaparecer com ele... Fazer o quê, não?**

**Ah, quero pedir mil perdões por não ter respondido seus reviews no capítulo anterior, mas o teclado desconfigurou e Carol estava repetindo do meu lado "só falta a gente, o pai tá esperando"... É que a gente ia viajar e só estavam esperando por mim para sair... Que situação, não?**

**Eu também não posso demorar muito hoje porque tenho que ir escrever o próximo capítulo de Doze Anos (deixei para ****última hora...). Mas agradecimentos a Nimrodel Telcontar, Belle e Babbi Potter, Dynha Black, Marcellinha Madden, Mirtes, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Juliana, Juliana Montez, t0n, Jé Black, Flávia, Mari-Buffy, Bia Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lily Dragon, Sarita, Mechanical Bride, Thaisinha, Natalia Potter e todos que continuam me acompanhando e que ainda não se cansaram de mim.**

**Acho que quarta ou quinta eu posto o PENÚLTIMO capítulo de MdL. Assim, beijinhos!**

**Silverghost.  
**


	26. O preço do sangue

**Acredito que todo mundo já tenha percebido que quando minhas notas aparecem aqui em cima é que vem chunbo grosso por aí. E esse capítulo foi um bocado complicado de escrever, eu o refiz pelo menos umas três vezes, adicionando cenas, cortando outras e preparando tudo para o "grand finale".**

**Mas vamos logo aos agradecimentos. E às respostas para muitas de suas perguntas...**

**Lily Dragon **esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a você. Obrigada pelas informações (se eu soubesse antes que você era descendente de alemães, tinha pedido sua ajuda). Quanto à questão de a Alemanha ser identificada com o nazismo, eu também detesto isso. É um erro sacrificar toda uma nação pelos pecados de um punhado de pessoas. Eu estudei profundamente a Segunda Guerra Mundial em vários trabalhos que fiz tanto para o colégio como para a faculdade. E sei que muitos alemães arianos, a "raça superior" de Hitler, não concordavam com aquilo que ele fazia. Admiro você por ter expressado sua opinião nesse assunto.

**Belle Aurore e Babbi **espero realmente que Lily e James não apareçam na sua prova de História. Não quero ser culpada por uma nota baixa. Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí!

**Witches **não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que você voltou e estou muito feliz com isso. Que bom que está gostando. Só espero que ao final do capítulo não queira me matar...

**Juliana** bem, tudo tem que ter um fim, não? E eu vou pensar no seu caso. Antes que eu me esqueça, você me mandou uma review há alguns capítulos pedindo ajuda para alguma coisa, embora ainda não pudesse dizer o que era. No que posso ser útil?

**Marmaduke Scarlet** você pode esperar alguns anos? Meu irmão vai fazer vestibular daqui a dois anos e ele quer fazer medicina e se especializar em cardiologia ou pediatria... Se for cardiologia, eu encaminho vocês a ele, o que acha? Bem, espero que consiga segurar o coração nesse capítulo porque eu aprontei uma...

**Jé Black **fazer o quê, não? Eu já prolonguei a fic, não posso mais continuar ou ela vai acabar se tornando repetitiva. Mas ainda tem DA... E outras coisinhas em que eu ando pensando...

**Gaby-fdj-black** posso ser inconveniente? O que siginifica "fdj"? Bem, dúvidas à parte, não creio que as coisas estão tão bem assim para o lado deles, como poderá ver por esse capítulo. Mas como o próximo já é o último, até lá as coisas se resolvem. Palavra da Silver.

**Mary-Buffy **dia 06? Bem... Ou vou fazer melhor. Vou postar o epílogo da fic no dia 06. Vai ser meu presente de aniversário. Ok?

**Ameria **eu também identifiquei esse problema... Mas isso foi, de certa forma, intencional. Se você prestar atenção em toda a MdL e estiver acostumada com a linguagem cinematográfica, vai perceber que essa fic se assemelha bastante a um roteiro de cinema. Só que com menos falas. Por isso esses cortes de cena. Essa rapidez de ações. Quanto à pesquisa, de início, eu pretendia deixar essa fic bem solta, mas aos poucos percebi que teria de caprichar um pouco mais no contexto histórico. Por sorte, sempre gostei muito de História e na época do colégio eu fiz um trabalho monstruoso sobre a Segunda Guerra. Isso ajudou um bocado...

**Marcellinha Madden** o que posso dizer... Hum, no próximo capítulo vai acontecer coisas interessantes. Fora isso, é melhor eu ficar calada ou vou acabar estragando minhas surpresas...

**Bem, pessoal, é isso, eu vou ficando por aqui. Vejo vocês segunda-feira com o último capítulo de MdL. Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**

**

* * *

**

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 25: O preço do sangue****

* * *

**

Lily observou o documento que tinha diante de si, brincando inconscientemente com a caneta que tinha em mãos. Mordeu os lábios por alguns instantes até finalmente assinar o papel que levaria o prisioneiro Yossef Evansberg a ser transferido do gueto para o campo de concentração.

Com um suspiro, ela largou o papel sobre a mesa, levando as mãos ao rosto cansado. A história que Sir Evans contara naquele escritório há quase um mês ainda martelava em sua mente. A ruiva levantou-se, olhando pela janela, de onde se descortinava as ruelas do gueto.

Yossef fugira com a família de perseguições anti-semitas, convertendo-se e mudando de nome. Na Inglaterra, foi logo reconhecido como grande historiador. O gosto pela aventura o fizera arqueologista. Recebeu diversas honrarias, casara-se com Geneviéve Dumbledore e vivera por mais de cinqüenta anos uma mentira. E, quando menos esperava, certo de que ninguém poderia identificá-lo, acabou nas garras dos nazistas.

Ela não podia culpá-lo, apesar de tudo. Se tivesse descoberto a verdade alguns anos atrás, não perdoaria facilmente o pai por ter mentido por tanto tempo. Mas depois de ver até que ponto aqueles loucos eram capazes de ir, compreendia que fora a única saída que ele encontrara para sobreviver.

Observou novamente o documento, perguntando-se se aquilo poderia dar certo. Não podia simplesmente deixar o gueto com o pai a tiracolo. Além disso, naquele lugar ela tinha muito pouco campo de ação. Assim, mesmo que lhe doesse fazer isso, teria que extraditar Yossef.

No campo de concentração, Wenticht deixara quase todo o aparelho administrativo em suas mãos. Não podia interferir no que acontecia propriamente no campo, mas ali talvez pudesse arranjar um jeito de libertar o pai.

Alguém bateu à porta nesse instante e ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar malicioso de Klaus Wenticht. Como odiava aquele imbecil!

'- Fräulein Krentz, espero que não tenha esquecido do baile que acontecerá essa noite em homenagem ao nosso amigo inglês. Sir Potter faz questão de sua companhia. Dispensou todos os agrados que lhe mandamos disposto a entrar no salão com você ao braço.

A ruiva assentiu, contendo-se para não xingar o tenente de todos os nomes que lhe passavam pela cabeça naquele instante.

'- Eu estarei lá.

'- Ótimo. Esteja pronta às nove.

Ela observou-o deixar o escritório e voltou-se novamente para o documento. Mais uma semana. Só tinha que suportar mais uma semana. Seu pai estaria no campo no dia seguinte e ela trataria da fuga dele.

E depois... Depois talvez pudesse finalmente estar em paz.

* * *

James folgou levemente o colarinho do smoking, olhando impacientemente para o relógio. Nove e dez. Quanto tempo ela ainda poderia demorar?

Como que para responder à sua pergunta, passos ecoaram no alto da escadaria que levava ao saguão do hotel. Ele desviou os olhos do relógio, esquecendo-se do ruído da festa que vinha de uma porta mais adiante e de tudo mais ao seu redor.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, caindo em cascata sobre as costas dela. O vestido negro contrastava com a pele alva, deixando a descoberto um dos ombros enquanto no outro brilhava um delicado broche de cristal. Lily parou diante dele, os lábios vermelhos curvados em um sorriso frio.

'- Espero não ter deixado o senhor esperando por muito tempo.

James observou as orbes esmeraldinas dela com atenção. Lily estava tentando provocá-lo? Porque se era esse o objetivo dela, ela estava conseguindo muito bem. Ele meneou a cabeça, abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

'- Eu esperaria a noite inteira se necessário, _Fräulein Eve Krentz_. - ele enfatizou o nome falso dela, estendendo-lhe o braço.

Lily observou o saguão do hotel, onde vários casais conversavam. Havia muita gente importante por ali naquela noite. James deveria ser realmente fundamental para os nazistas. Suspirando, ela deixou que ele a guiasse até o salão. James sorriu orgulhosamente ao perceber que muitos olhares tinham se convergido na direção do casal assim que eles entraram.

'- Lily? – ele chamou baixo, olhando para ela – Já decidiu alguma coisa sobre Sir Evans?

'- Eu talvez precise da sua ajuda para distrair Wenticht. – ela sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos dos convidados.

'- Eu tenho um esconderijo na fronteira com a Suíça. Vocês podem se esconder lá até que eu consiga um jeito de levá-los a Londres. Quanto tempo você precisa?

'- Uma semana. – ela respondeu, sorrindo para uma senhora que a cumprimentara com a cabeça e voltando-se para ele – O que acha?

'- Eu direi a Wenticht que irei embora daqui a uma semana. Irei propor um jantar no gabinete dele, no campo. Enquanto jantamos, você foge com seu pai. Depois me espera na estrada. Vou telegrafar a Sirius e verei se ele me consegue um avião.

Ela assentiu e ele observou a pequena orquestra que tocava sobre o palco. Várias pessoas já ocupavam a pista de dança. Após mais alguns cumprimentos, ele virou-se para Lily, sorrindo.

'- Creio que não poderia me negar uma valsa, não é mesmo, senhorita Krentz?

Lily suspirou.

'- Creio que o senhor pensou certo.

James abraçou-lhe a cintura, levando-a para a pista. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, aproximando-se. Foi a vez de James suspirar. Apesar de seus corpos estarem próximos o suficiente para que ele sentisse o calor que emanava dela, era como se Lily não estivesse ali; ela continuava a manter distância dele. Ele apoiou o rosto junto à fronte dela.

'- Sabe, eu gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Que nada tivesse mudado desde aquela noite no convento...

'- Você fez uma escolha. - ela respondeu com a voz fria, embora por dentro estivesse gritando consigo mesma. Aquela proximidade era quase enlouquecedora.

'- E você fez a sua. É uma pena que elas tenham nos separado.

Ele estava tentando reconquistá-la? A ruiva mordeu os lábios. Não podia cair na lábia dele novamente.

'- Receio que suas palavras não tenham conseguido me convencer a cair em sua cama. - Lily parou de dançar, tomando uma pequena distância dele - Com licença, Sir Potter. Procure uma companhia mais agradável para passar a noite, tenho certeza que encontrará muitas.

O moreno observou-a se afastar, raiva e frustração dominando seu peito. Porque ela tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Porque não podia lhe dar uma chance? Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, perguntando-se se já não era hora de desistir.

Lily jamais voltaria para ele.

* * *

Corpos se amontoavam uns sobre os outros nas valas comuns. O cheiro de morte dominava todo o ambiente. Tudo ali parecia lembrar um tétrico filme de terror; desde a noite úmida e fria até os uivos dos cães ao longe.

Yossef encolheu-se sob a capa puída que cobria seu corpo. Precisava chegar o quanto antes às fronteiras do campo. Escondeu-se da luz dos holofotes junto a uma parede, esperando pacientemente até que ela se distanciasse, enquanto seus pés afundavam na neve fofa.

Quase sentia saudades do gueto. Aquele lugar era um pesadelo vivo. Olhou para o braço, onde uma série de números azuis se desenhavam na pele. Como ele, centenas de outros chegavam àquele lugar, marcados como gado humano. No início havia choros, súplicas e ameaças. Mas depois, todos se calavam. Então reinava soberano o sepulcral silêncio sobre aqueles vivos quase mortos, marcados pela loucura, pela violência, pelas atrocidades da guerra.

A lembrança da filha fê-lo recobrar as forças para continuar. Precisava encontrá-la o quanto antes. Ela estava se arriscando por ele. Tinha que corresponder ao sacrifício dela.

* * *

Na sala do pequeno escritório do campo, Wenticht, Lily e James jantavam. Os dois homens conversavam sobre as idéias do oficial enquanto a ruiva engolia em silêncio sua comida.

Ela levantou-se da mesa, respirando fundo. Faltava muito pouco agora. Fugiria com o pai no jipe do campo. Ninguém iria pará-la em um carro oficial.

'- Com licença, eu vou checar a segurança.

Wenticht acenou com a cabeça e a ruiva deixou a pequena sala. James observou-a sair, esquecendo de seu jantar. O tenente alemão riu ao perceber o interesse do inglês sobre sua secretária.

'- Ela é fascinante, não é mesmo?

'- Perdão? – James voltou-se para ele, voltando à realidade.

'- Apesar de não ser mais tão jovem, a senhorita Eve ainda é bela. Possui um gênio forte também. Uma combinação bastante explosiva, mas atrativa para muitos. É uma pena que ela pareça ter feito sua escolha, visto que também não desgrudou os olhos do senhor desde que chegamos. Ela certamente seria uma excelente amante.

Antes que James pudesse responder às palavras maliciosas do tenente, um alarme soou. Imediatamente o oficial se levantou.

'- Alguém está tentando fugir.

James mordeu os lábios, saindo logo atrás do tenente nazista. O plano de Lily não dera certo.

* * *

As luzes foram ligadas e Lily percebeu que estava sob o foco de uma delas. Não havia mais escapatória agora. Mesmo que seu pai chegasse até ela, o jipe seria atingido por uma saravaida de balas tão logo entrassem nele.

'- Frau Krentz, atire no prisioneiro! – ela ouviu a voz de alguém gritar de longe.

Tentando ganhar tempo, ela tirou a pistola do coldre, apontando para Yossef, que parara a poucos metros dela.

'- E agora? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

Lily suspirou.

'- Receio que não haja mais agora. Se tivermos muita sorte, eles...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e Yossef arregalou os olhos, entendendo a mensagem implícita nas palavras dela. Com sorte, ambos seriam fuzilados; teriam uma morte rápida; ele como fugitivo e ela como traidora. Respirando fundo, o velho deu um passo à frente.

'- Pai, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, a arma ainda em punho.

'- Atire, Lily.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em choque.

'- Pai, o senhor enlouqueceu? Eu não...

Ele deu mais um passo.

'- É a única maneira, Lily. Eu não vou me perdoar pela sua morte. É tudo minha culpa. Eu devo ser o único a ser punido.

'- Deixe de besteiras! Eu entrei nesse lugar por livre e espontânea vontade. E daqui só saio com o senhor.

Mais um passo. Mais gritos. Pai e filha olharam-se com tristeza.

'- Eu sinto muito, minha pequena.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, Yossef segurou as mãos dela, encostando à pistola ao peito. Um tiro soou.


	27. O último amanhecer

**Os Mistérios de Londres**

_Sexta Parte: O último amanhecer_

**Capítulo 25: O último amanhecer**

* * *

Lily fechou os olhos ao ver o corpo do pai tombar aos seus pés. A neve branca tingiu-se de vermelho enquanto ela mordia os lábios para não chorar. Não podia demonstrar sua fraqueza ou tristeza. Não podia demonstrar nada que não fosse a frieza com a qual aqueles soldados estavam acostumados.

'- Porque demorou tanto para atirar? – um oficial perguntou aproximando-se dela.

'- Estava esperando que ele entrasse na mira. – ela respondeu simplesmente, dando as costas a ele e entrando no carro.

James observou a ruiva partir. Assistira tudo ao lado do tenente. Seu coração batia rápido. Tinha que ir atrás dela antes que Lily pudesse fazer alguma besteira.

'- Ela nunca tinha matado alguém... Acho que ela está abalada, não, Sir Potter? - Klaus sorriu – Mesmo as mulheres mais fortes sempre têm alguma fraqueza.

James assentiu e murmurou um boa noite, indo até outro carro que Wenticht cedera a ele enquanto estivesse por ali. Por sorte o jipe de Lily deixara seu rastro na neve. Só esperava poder encontrá-la na estrada.

Para sua surpresa, não muito longe do campo, ele encontrou a ruiva, sentada na viatura parada, olhando para o nada. James estacionou, saindo do carro.

'- Lily? – ele chamou, aproximando-se dela.

Ela não respondeu e James percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Mas nenhuma lágrima escorrera pelo rosto de porcelana.

'- Lily, por favor... – ele insistiu, puxando-a de leve.

Lily levantou-se, saindo do carro ainda em silêncio, parando de frente a ele. Os dois se encararam enquanto um vento frio soprava. O moreno suspirou, percebendo que não conseguiria arrancar nenhuma palavra de Lily, pelo menos por hora. Assim, ele simplesmente a guiou para seu automóvel, voltando à estrada.

A viagem durou quase toda a noite. Já amanhecia quando James voltou a parar, dessa vez em frente a um chalé de onde já se podiam ver os Alpes suíços. Lily adormecera e ele a tirou do carro no colo, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

Deitou-a sobre um tapete no chão, próximo à lareira. Enquanto preparava-se para acender o fogo, ele observou a face enregelada dela. Logo um calor reconfortante invadiu o chalé e ele sentou-se junto a ela. Sirius só conseguira um avião para dali a mais uma semana.

Como ela reagiria quando acordasse? Ele suspirou. Aqueles próximos dias eram sua única chance de reconquistar a ruiva. A última chance de convencê-la a ficar com ele. Nunca imaginara que um dia ele tentaria lutar por uma família. Mas não queria mais imaginar sua vida longe dela.

E nem de Harry. Se ela fosse embora novamente, provavelmente levaria o garoto. Como mãe, a guarda da criança era dela. Mordendo os lábios, ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam se abrindo.

'- Lily? Você está bem?

A ruiva sequer se voltou para ele. Os olhos estavam fixos no fogo, cujos reflexos brincavam em seus cabelos. Ele respirou fundo.

'- Você quer conversar? – perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

'- Conversar sobre o quê? – ela voltou-se para ele, perguntando de volta com uma pontada de raiva na voz.

'- Seu pai, ele...

'- Ele está morto. Morreu em meus braços, pedindo perdão por ter nascido. – ela respondeu com frieza – Como eu poderia estar bem?

Ela se levantou, observando a pequena sala. Além da lareira havia apenas um catre forrado com uma pele de ovelha e uma pequena mesa alquebrada. James observou-a dar as costas e sair do chalé. Suspirou. Aquela ia ser uma longa semana.

Os dias se passaram sem que eles quase trocassem palavras. Lily parecia se afundar cada vez mais na culpa que sentia. Ela definhava a olhos vistos, recusava-se a comer e até mesmo ao calor da lareira, passando o dia em meio à neve, voltando apenas à noite.

Finalmente James percebeu que tinha que dar um basta naquela situação ou ela morreria. Ele fizera uma promessa a Harry. E pretendia cumpri-la, custasse o que custasse.

Quando tomou essa decisão, Lily estava novamente em uma de suas caminhadas pela neve. Ela voltou apenas com a noite já alta. Sentado junto à lareira, ele levantou o rosto, assim que ouviu a porta bater.

'- Onde estava? – ele perguntou nervoso.

Lily passou direto por ele, sem olhá-lo. A paciência de James esgotou-se e ele se levantou, tomando o braço dela com violência.

'- Lily!

Ela murmurou alguma coisa desconexa e o homem percebeu que ela estava febril. Chamou novamente pelo nome dela, trazendo-a para perto de si.

'- Lily, o que está tentando fazer com você? Por favor, fale comigo...

Por alguns instantes ela manteve-se em silêncio até que um soluço irrompesse de seu peito.

'- Aquele lugar é o inferno. E eu fui conivente com aqueles malditos. – ela sussurrou, já sem conter as lágrimas – E-eu permiti que fuzilassem dezenas de homens na minha frente. Assisti impassível levarem os velhos e as crianças às câmaras de gás. Eu matei... Eu matei meu pai...

'- Lily...

'- Eu não queria. Eu não queria matá-lo. Não me importa que ele fosse judeu, cristão, que ele fosse o próprio diabo. Ele era meu pai. Eu não queria...

Ela parecia estar delirando. James levantou a cabeça dela, de modo que pudesse mirar os olhos verdes brilhantes de lágrimas.

'- Lily, não foi você que o matou. Eu vi tudo. Vi quando o oficial ordenou que você atirasse. Vi quando seu pai puxou sua mão e atirou contra o próprio peito. Ele fez aquilo para salvá-la. Ele sabia que se você se recusasse a matá-lo, iam descobrir a verdade.

'- Você não entende, eu atirei nele, eu...

'- Chega, Lily! Chega de se afundar nessa auto-piedade. - James a impediu de continuar - Não importa mais, Lily. Eles estão mortos, não havia NADA que você pudesse fazer. Se não tivesse obedecido, seria você que estaria numa vala agora.

'- Não diga que não importa! Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter feito o que fiz. Eu preferia estar morta a ter que envergar isso! - ela gritou, apontando para o braço, onde o emblema da cruz suástica destacava-se contra o uniforme negro.

'- Foi necessário, Lily. Ninguém pode culpá-la pelo que fez. Você... - ele deu mais um passo a frente – Ele atirou. Não você. Ele morreu para que você pudesse viver. E é exatamente isso que você precisa fazer. Não por mim, nem por você, nem por qualquer outra pessoa. Mas por ele. Você deve isso ao seu pai.

Ele tentou tocá-la, mas a ruiva deu um passo para trás, fechando os olhos, limpando as lágrimas.

'- Não preciso que tenha pena de mim, _Potter_.

Ela reabriu os olhos com surpresa ao ouvir o som de algo sendo chutado pra longe. James observou-a com exasperação.

Lily, eu sei que você não é burra. Então, por favor, não finja que não sabe o que eu sinto por você. Eu não sinto pena; o que aconteceu naquele campo foi necessário. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas quanto você acha que eu sofri quando voltei naquele convento e você não estava l�?

'- Eu jamais soube o que você sentia por mim, James. - ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça - Jamais entendi o que você...

'- Eu te desejo, Lily, te desejo tão desesperadamente quanto quando pela primeira vez coloquei os olhos em você. Te desejo tanto que às vezes chega a doer... Que às vezes me pergunto se você não é uma daquelas bruxas de contos de fadas que me enfeitiçou para que eu não fosse capaz de sentir coisa alguma por outra mulher que não seja você.

Lily reabriu os olhos, deixando afinal que ele tocasse seu rosto.

'- James...

'- Por favor, Lily. Eu não suporto mais despedidas. Eu quero você e eu quero agora e para todos os outros dias da minha vida. Eu quero poder gritar para todos que você é minha, só minha; que posso cuidar de você... A verdade é que eu preciso de você.

Os olhos dela brilharam febris enquanto ele a despia do uniforme negro que tivera de usar para fugir do inferno. Com sofreguidão, ele capturou os lábios dela enquanto, impaciente, ela desabotoava a casaca dele. Lentamente, James afastou-se para que pudesse admirar o corpo da mulher que o enlouquecera em todas as fases de sua vida.

Quando a última peça de roupa caiu sobre o chão, Lily enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo desaparecer a distância que existia entre seus corpos. James abraçou-a, suspendendo o corpo franzino até o velho catre coberto de pele de ovelha.

Lá fora, a neve caía pesada sobre os picos dos Alpes.

* * *

_Era janeiro de 1942 quando Sirius Black recebeu o casal de amigos no aeroporto de Londres. Ao lado dele estavam Susan, Lyncis e Órion, além de Harry Potter. Poucos dias depois, Lily Evans voltou ao Canadá com o filho para visitar o túmulo da mão, Geneviéve Evans, que morrera um ano após sua partida._

_Dois meses depois, Alastor Moody aposentou-se da Scotland Yard e Remus Lupin tornou-se o chefe da corporação. Em julho a legislação da Scotland foi mudada, permitindo a participação de mulheres no trabalho de detetive._

_Em março de 1943, Remus Lupin casou-se com Hestia Jones. Pouco tempo depois nasceram as gêmeas Leda e Ariadne. Em setembro do mesmo ano, Lily Evans e James Potter subiram afinal ao altar na Suíça._

_Finalmente, do dia 08 de maio de 1945, a Alemanha se rendeu. Era o fim do III Reich e do pesadelo nazista._

* * *

**E aí está o útimo capítulo. Eu ia postá-lo amanhã, mas aconteceram alguns problemas que eu terei de resolver na faculdade e não sei se terei tempo. Assim, aqui está o último capítulo para vocês.**

**O epílogo virá na quarta feira. E como ele, o fim definitivo de "Os Mistérios de Londres". Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu com essa fic.**

**Agradecimentos a Belle e Babbi Potter, Xharah, Mirtes, Jé Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lily Dragon, Gaby-fdj-Black, Dynha Black, Thaisinha, Juliana Montez, Lele Potter Black, Juliana e todos que continuam acompanhando MdL ou as outras loucuras que escrevo.**

**Deve ser alguma espécie de recorde... Eu tenho duas fics com mais de 500 comentários. Estou emocionada... É por isso que eu não pretendo me aposentar das fanfics tão cedo. Só espero não começar a me repetir e sempre ter histórias novas que possam divertir vocês.**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

****

**16 de maio de 1946**

Harry observou com um meio sorriso enquanto seus pais conversavam na varanda. Lily debruçou-se sobre o marido, roubando um beijo antes de voltar-se para dentro do chalé. O garoto escondeu-se por trás das cortinas do seu quarto enquanto a ruiva desaparecia e James levantava-se, observando o gramado verde diante de si.

Quase um ano desde o fim da maldita guerra... Ele sorriu, voltando-se para a mesa de cabeceira onde algumas fotos repousavam. A primeira fora tirada no casamento de seus pais. Sobre o colo alvo de Lily, estava a "jóia maldita", como seu pai chamava. O coração do dragão. Na opinião dele, o rubi não era de forma alguma maldito; fora graças a ele que seus pais tinham se conhecido.

Na outra foto, uma garota de cabelos intensamente negros e olhos azuis sorria. Harry levantou-se, lembrando das muitas conversas que tinham tido enquanto ele esperava os pais reaparecerem.

'- É, Lyn, parece que você tinha razão... Nós somos os mocinhos da história; ela tem que ter um final feliz.

O garoto ouviu o som de um carro estacionando lá embaixo e a voz da mãe chamando-o. Sorrindo, ele desceu as escadas em desabalada carreira. E acabou por tropeçar em alguém.

'- Ei, eu sei que você não agüenta de saudades, mas vá com calma, sim? - Lyn repreendeu-o com voz de galhofa, apoiando-se na parede para não cair.

'- Sabe como é, Lyn, eu tenho andado muito preso aos estudos ultimamente, preciso gastar minha energia... E como as freiras daquele seu internato maluco não vão com a minha cara, eu tenho que esperar a primavera para isso...

Lyn meneou a cabeça e Harry abraçou a companheira de infância. Pouco depois três crianças apareceram correndo.

'- Ei, Harry, quando você vai pedir minha irmã em casamento?

A morena separou-se do amigo imediatamente, com visível constrangimento. Harry apenas sorriu, abaixando-se até chegar ao nível do caçula dos Black.

'- Porque? Já está querendo ser tio, Órion?

'- HARRY! - Lyn praticamente gritou, batendo no braço do rapaz.

'- A gente também pode ser tio? - uma das duas garotinhas perguntou, balançando os cabelos claros enquanto falava.

'- Bem, Leda... - Harry coçou a cabeça sem saber o que responder - Acho que é melhor você perguntar para o tio Remus.

'- Harry, você não está encorajando essas pestinhas, não é? - Lyn perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Ele sorriu.

'- Nossa, Lyn, será que eu sou tão desprezível assim para você detestar essa possibilidade?

A morena bufou resignada enquanto Leda, Órion e Ariadne corriam para onde os adultos conversavam. Lily observou de seu recanto da sala Harry e Lyn ainda conversarem por alguns instantes antes de subir as escadas. Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça e saindo detrás do velho piano.

A ruiva acariciou o instrumento, lembrando-se das lições que tivera nele quando ainda era uma criança. Tinha sido uma excelente idéia reabrir o chalé dos Evans naquela primavera.

Ela sentiu alguém passar os braços por baixo dos seus, abraçando sua cintura. Não precisou se virar para saber quem era.

'- E então, James, o que você acha da possibilidade de se tornar sogro da filha do seu melhor amigo? - ela perguntou, sabendo que ele também ouvira a conversa que tivera lugar há poucos momentos à beira da escada.

'- Hum... Creio que Harry sabe se virar muito bem. E como Sirius o adora, é provável que ele não tenha muitos problemas com o ciúme de pai do meu caro amigo. Porque, Lily, você já está querendo ser avó?

Ela riu, dando a volta dentro do abraço dele de modo a encará-lo nos olhos.

'- Na verdade, eu acho que Harry talvez precise de mais uns irmãozinhos...

James abaixou-se para beijar os lábios da esposa, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, mais passos irromperam na sala.

'- Ei, vocês podem deixar isso para mais tarde? As crianças estão com fome, eu estou com sede e... - Sirius começou, tentando não rir.

Atrás dele surgiram Susan, Remus e Hestia, os dois últimos também abraçados, achando graça em toda a situação.

'- Sirius, você não tem mais o que fazer mesmo, não é? - James perguntou, suspirando.

'- Eu teria se já tivessem servido a cerveja...

'- Sirius! - Susan ralhou, rindo.

Lily meneou a cabeça, afastando-se de James.

'- Muito bem então, eu vou trazer as bebidas pra você, senhor "eu estou morrendo de sede".

'- Falando em bebidas, eu soube que os Estados Unidos proibiu o comércio de bebidas alcoólicas. - Remus observou, observando a face de Sirius.

'- É por isso que eu não consigo entender os ianques... - Sirius meneou a cabeça, como se achasse aquilo um grande desperdício.

Susan riu, deixando que ele a abraçasse. James observou os amigos e Lily, que voltava da cozinha segurando algumas garrafas. Ele sorriu. Parece que finalmente estava tudo no lugar.

Enfim estavam em paz.

**Fim**

* * *

**Eis então que MdL chega ao seu fim. Esse capítulo é um presente especial para Mari-Buffy, que faz aniversário hoje. PARABÉNS!**

**Agradecimentos a Jé, Juliana, Patty Felix, Mah Clarinha, Witches, Ewan Potter, G-Lily P., Thaisinha, Mirtes, Marília, Saky, R. Mia, Adriana Black, Helena Black, Flávia Fernandes, Babi Black, Patrícia Granger, Miriam Potter, Marcellinha Madden, -X-, Juliana Montez, Mandinha Black, Lily Dragon, Erika Evans, Rafaela Black, Lisa Black, Dynha Black, Belle Aurore, Babbi Potter, Mikaela, Ameria A. Black, Ang, Xianya, Lily Potter Black, Morguene Evans, Marmaduke Scarlet, Mimi Granger, Engely Dark, Evenstar, Jéssy, Tathi, Lílian Black, Nath Mansur, LuH, Maíra, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Lele Potter Black, Luná.tica, Lily Dany Potter, Mari Buffy, Natália, Eowin Symbelmine, Mariana-fan-sister, Sarita, Mylla Evans, Almië Black, Nina, Bia Black, Mechanical Bride, MaryKota, Lilica Soneghet, Agathabell Black, Keshi Toshimasa, Pandora, Déby, Torthifiel, That.Potter, Nimrodel Telcontar, Rodrigo Black Potter, Raul Kuk, Nanda Rosadas, VIP, Nat Lupin, Cristina Melx, Moony Ju, AAAAAAH, Bi, Nana, t0n, Thaisinha, gaby-fdj-black, Xharah, Gween Black, Sinistra Negra, enfim, todo mundo que leu a fic. Se eu esqueci alguém, POR FAVOR, me desculpe!**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Eu, pelo menos, adorei escrever essa fic!**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Silverghost.**


	29. O Nome do Jogo

**Harry:**

**Nesses últimos cinco anos, eu acreditei que, afinal, conquistara alguma paz. Que, a despeito do passado, estávamos todos seguros. E que nada - absolutamente nada - poderia acabar com nossa felicidade.**

* * *

O salão estava imerso na penumbra quando eles entraram. Lily tirou o casaco, depositando-o sobre um divã, debruçando-se em seguida sobre um dos janelões para observar a lua crescente no céu.

James observou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de colocar um disco na antiga vitrola. Uma melodia suave preencheu o salão e ele se aproximou da ruiva com um sorriso.

'- Concede-me essa dança, minha esposa?

Lily sorriu em resposta.

'- Com prazer, meu esposo.

Sentado nos últimos degraus da escadaria e protegido pela escuridão, Harry observava os pais valsarem. O vestido de noite da mãe produzia um farfalhar de seda enquanto o pai rodopiava com ela pelo salão. Ele sorriu.

* * *

**Infelizmente, eu descobri que estava errado.**

* * *

'- O que está acontecendo afinal, Hestia? - Remus perguntou, observando o caos que se tornara a sede da Scotland Yard. 

'- Invadiram Azkaban. - Hestia revelou, depositando os relatórios sobre a mesa de Remus - Vários prisioneiros foram libertos. E, entre eles...

'- Peter Pettigrew e Severo Snape. - ele murmurou, enquanto observava as fotos dos dois homens nas primeiras páginas do relatório.

* * *

**O ódio é um dos mais poderosos sentimentos humanos.**

* * *

O homem tirou o quepe negro, permitindo que os dois prisioneiros encarassem seus frios olhos azuis. 

'- Acredite-me, Pettigrew. Eu tenho muitos motivos para odiar o casal Potter. E não vou descansar enquanto não conseguir aquilo que desejo.

* * *

**A vingança, um de seus mais cruéis instrumentos.**

* * *

Lily fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a velocidade vertiginosa em que eles seguiam, enquanto segurava firmemente o pulso de Susan. 

'- Você vai nos matar! - ela gritou para o motorista.

'- Não, minha senhora. O que a espera é ligeiramente pior que a morte. - ele respondeu sem se virar para ela.

* * *

**Em agosto, o Clube dos Valetes de Copas volta a abrir as portas...**

* * *

'- Meu pai é o líder dos valetes. - Harry respondeu, sério. 

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam enquanto Lyn levantava a gola do casaco; os olhos fixos no prédio que se erguia à frente deles.

'- Ainda assim... - Mione tentou argumentar.

'- Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados. - Harry a interrompeu - Não adianta, Mione, eu vou atrás deles.

Ron suspirou.

'- Muito bem, então... Vamos logo com isso.

* * *

**James e Harry Potter. Sirius e Lyncis Black.**

* * *

James engatilhou a arma enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com a pequena pistola de prata. Sirius e Lyn se entreolharam, sorrindo. 

'- Está na hora de levantar as cortinas. - a moça observou, enquanto terminava de recarregar seu próprio revólver.

Sirius assentiu.

'- Afinal... O show tem que continuar.

* * *

**Lily Evans. Susan Timms.**

* * *

Lily respirou fundo enquanto dava uma última puxada nas cordas que as prendiam. Finalmente ela conseguiu libertar as mãos. 

'- Pronto, Susan. - ela ajudou a amiga a se desamarrar também - Agora temos que sair daqui.

A morena observou os pulsos machucados de Lily e virou-se para a porta.

'- Não vamos conseguir sair por essa porta, Lils.

'- E quem disse que vamos sair por ela?

* * *

**Remus Lupin. Hestia Jones.**

* * *

Ele rapidamente livrou-se do casaco, pulando nas águas geladas atrás dela. Peter aproximou-se do cais, apontando a arma para o Tâmisa. Cinco tiros soaram. 

Logo a água tingiu-se de vermelho.

* * *

**Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley.**

* * *

'- Não liga pra ela. - Ron interrompeu a amiga, revirando os olhos - Mione é meio paranóica com os estudos. 

'- Se você fosse a ÚNICA GAROTA da concorrência por uma vaga de medicina na Academia Real, certamente estaria preocupado. - Hermione retorquiu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley.**

* * *

A ruivinha sorriu, estendendo a mão para ele. 

'- Pode me chamar de Ginny.

Harry assentiu, beijando a mão que lhe era estendida. Lyn estreitou os olhos inconscientemente, enquanto a outra moça ruborizava lentamente.

'- Encantado.

* * *

**O Nome do Jogo**

**Em breve...**

* * *

_A Silver se levanta às 06:30... Toma café estudando música. Passa a manhã fora, resolvendo problemas... 13:30, depois de ter almoçado, ela vem para o pc. Lê os e-mails. Descobre que tem atualização no site Aliança 3 Vassouras. Feliz da vida, ela vai para o Aliança, afinal, hoje, 04 de junho, sairia o resultado do III Fic Awards, no qual a Silver está concorrendo na categoria de melhor autor..._

_Depois de dar uma olhada nas atualizações, a Silver clica no ícone do fic awards... E quase tem um infarto. Ela... ganhou? Tira o óculos, esfrega os olhos... Não, não é uma ilusão. _

_E agora, o que fazer? Chorar de emoção? Gargalhar de felicidade? Abrir um champangne?_

_Aparece sobre a cabeça da Silver uma lâmpada brilhando. É prciso agradecer. E eu tenho uma surpresinha guardada no meu baú para essa ocasião... Um anúncio... Um presente..._

_Para os fãs de "Os Mistérios de Londres"... já está confirmado. Teremos continuação. Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuaha..._

_Espero que tenham gostado do trailer._

_Beijos e, mais uma vez, obrigada!_

_Silverghost._


End file.
